


Двойственность души (Duality of the soul)

by MsSimar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, High School, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSimar/pseuds/MsSimar
Summary: Если вы никогда не верили, что обычный вечер закончится вашей скоропостижной кончиной, после чего вас отправят в 1981 год в один из английских полуразрушенных домиков, знайте, я тоже не верил. Но вот судьба отправила меня сюда, не сказав ничего, не дав инструкций. Что ж, раз мне дали второй шанс на жизнь, грех им не воспользоваться.AU Попаданство в брата-близнеца Гарри Поттера.
Kudos: 17





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя первая работа, как автора. Так что моя душа открыта для критиков, с удовольствие послушаю о недостатках моей работы, но только обоснованных недостатках.  
> ПБ включена, но исправлять немедля буду только опечатки. 
> 
> Так же заранее уведомляю, по мере появления глав могут изменяться Жанры и Предупреждения! Даже рейтинг. К сожалению пока работа в процессе я затрудняюсь описывать ее. Особенно это касается смертей героев!!
> 
> Отношения будут развиваться медленно, и пока я оставлю за собой тайну пейринга, но всем, кто желает узнать, на кого им делать ставки, прошу в личку)
> 
> Мой профиль на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/authors/3197077  
> Работа на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7761737
> 
> Пишите отзывы)

Мой день не задался с самого утра. 

Оно и понятно. В утренней почте я обнаружил квитанции с просьбой оплатить воду и электричество, а денег уже оставалось мало. К тому же я умудрился пролить кофе на ламинат, и как назло не было совершенно никакого времени его вытирать, так как мог опоздать на очередное собеседование! С родителями я так и не помирился, хотя своей вины в наших «маленьких» разногласиях не видел. То, что мне нравятся мужчины – мое дело и ничье больше. Конечно, я сам виноват в том, что меня раскусили. Расслабился и решил, что мать уже не будет меня навещать с утра пораньше. Ан нет. Навестила. И увидела, как я стону под мужиком. Визг был знатный. А потом… потом мать рассказала отцу, отец вызвал «на ковер» и всё. 

«Мой сын не может быть геем!! А раз так, то и сына у меня нет!». 

Шарманка – что стара, как мир. Я хоть на понимание матери надеялся, всё же единственный ребенок в семье, но судя по ее презрительным взглядам, семье я уже был не нужен. Ну и черт с ними, не маленький уже. Всё равно они уже полтора года как забыли обо мне. А еще были проблемы с сексом. Последний курс и дипломная работа явно не располагали к приятному времяпровождению, а трахаться хотелось. Очень. Я был лишен единственной отдушины почти на девять месяцев, и моему настрою это явно не шло на пользу. Ну так к чему я это все…

Дела мои были плохи. 

Получив, наконец, на руки заветную корочку после пяти лет каторги, я уже распланировал как устроюсь на работу и заживу спокойной размеренной жизнью. Но увы, моим планам не суждено было сбыться. Месяц я потратил на поиски работы. И как назло везде один и тот же ответ: «Мы не принимаем сотрудников без опыта». Аргх… Бесит! Откуда взяться опыту-то?! Сами ни шанса не дают показать себя в работе, да я даже согласен был быть человеком на побегушках! Но нет. Из-за этого пришлось временно устроиться официантом, но не ради такой работы я столько горбатился над учебой!

В общем, уходя с очередного провального собеседования, я в сердцах костерил работодателей и их недалекие умы и подумывал устроить себе маленькую пьянку. Все же пятнадцатый раз отказали, считай целый юбилей, чтоб его, вот и отмечу. А потому я направился в метро, чтобы перед домом заскочить в бар и купить чего покрепче. И в таком более-менее приемлемом настрое я стоял прямо напротив желтой полосы. Но увы. Даже моему маленькому желанию напиться не дано было исполниться. Когда я заслышал гудок приближающегося поезда, сзади раздался вскрик: 

– Стой, ворье! 

Эх, у вора видать тоже день не задался, потому что, убегая, он зацепился за меня и уже вдвоем мы полетели прямо на рельсы. А после были лишь крики, боль во всем теле и темнота…

***

Потолок.

Это первое, что я увидел, открыв глаза. Он был весь в трещинах, кое-где даже отвалилась штукатурка. Но не это меня интересовало. Я отчетливо помнил, как на меня летел поезд, да и жуткая боль во всем теле мне явно не привиделась, пусть она и продлилась лишь мгновение. После такого вряд ли выживают. Следовательно, я умер. А если я умер, значит я попал «на тот свет». 

Но…

Я повернул голову на бок и уткнулся носом в деревянную решетку. Если это загробный мир, то он был странным. За решеткой была комната. Всё в ней было вверх дном. Комод перевернут, везде были раскинуты вещи, в опрокинутом на пол торшере мигала лампочка. Судя по валяющимся вещам: каким-то игрушкам, книжкам, детской одежде, логично было предположить, что это детская. Но какой ураган прошелся по этой комнате? А еще…

На полу валялась женщина. И мне абсолютно не нравилось, как она лежит. 

Потому что живые люди так не лежат.

В свете мигающего торшера ее волосы отливали рыжим, открытые глаза явно взирали на мир пустым взглядом. Тело было перекручено. Не так, как если бы у нее что-то было сломано. А как будто ее закружили в танце, и она прямо так и упала.

«Вот уж точно, словно изломанная кукла.» 

Нервный внутренний смешок явно не способствовал моему успокоению.

Одежда ее была вся в пыли, но не более. Да и крови вокруг нее не было. Значит ей, возможно, свернули шею…

_Да_ _о чем я вообще сейчас думаю?!_

Нужно было разобраться, что это за место, и как я сюда попал. Паника не застилала мне глаза, что удивительно. В такой-то ситуации... Наверное, я просто не до конца осознавал происходящее. Но некая тревога все же вгрызалась мне в душу и беспокоила.

Для начала решено было подняться, все же в вертикальном положении я смогу и осмотреться, и выбраться отсюда. Я решил не рисковать и сначала тихонько пошевелил руками. Вроде ничего не болело, но… Такое чувство, что руки и не мои вовсе. Двигались они немного дергано, словно нехотя слушались приказов мозга. То же самое с ногами. 

«Черт! Неужели что-то случилось с нервными окончаниями или позвоночником?!»

Эта мысль мне совсем не понравилось, если с моими конечностями что-то не так, то я не смогу выбраться отсюда. Да и мало ли, какие у меня травмы? Вдруг я вообще останусь инвалидом?! Та-ак, глубокий вдох и выдох. Паника никому не помогает, да и пока никого нет, кроме тела женщины на полу, а значит нужно успокоиться…

Еще раз вдохнув поглубже я приподнял голову. Честно говоря, я ожидал увидеть все что угодно: сломанные ноги и руки, какие-то раны, вплоть до отсутствия конечностей… Но вместо этого я увидел милую голубую кофточку с какими-то буквами, памперс и…

«Что за… этого не может быть! Просто не может!»

Мой взгляд зацепился за маленькие пухленькие ножки, которые немного дрожали. Ручки тоже не оставляли мне сомнений. 

Я – младенец. 

Мысль была более чем бредовой, если не сказать кошмарной, но на зрение я никогда не жаловался. А значит опустим пока первые четыре стадии принятия неизбежного, и просто примем тот факт, что я теперь младенец. В любом случае, даже если я начну сейчас беситься – это мне мало поможет, а поистерить можно и после. Зато теперь стало ясно, почему я не мог должным образом управлять своим телом. Видать мое взрослое сознание просто не могло принять маленькое тельце. Или же наоборот. 

Я еще раз бегло осмотрел детскую кроватку, в которой оказался, и наткнулся на еще одного младенца. А вот это уже интересно. Наверное, это мой братик или сестренка, но что более важно… Он жив? Я постарался перевернуться на живот, хотелось подползти и посмотреть поближе, но тело не слушалось. В итоге я просто остался лежать и смотреть на мальца. Вроде бы он дышал, или мне просто хотелось в это верить? В любом случае уверен я не был.

Наверное, я пролежал так пару минут, если не более, прежде чем услышал шаги. Кто-то торопливо шел, направляясь в сторону комнаты, и я искренне хотел верить, что это не тот человек, который убил женщину и, возможно, ребенка. Умирать во второй раз мне категорически не хотелось. 

Замерев в кроватке, я выжидающе стал смотреть сквозь прутья. И вот в комнату влетает мужчина. Черные волосы до плеч, бледное испуганное лицо – все что мне удалось разглядеть в этой полутьме. А еще его одежда… Он был закутан в какой-то темный плащ или длинный сюртук, или чем это еще может быть?

«Черный плащ спешит на помощь! Только шляпы не хватает и повязки… а еще утиного клюва»

Еще один нервный мысленный смешок. Тоже мне, нашел время, когда шутки шутить. Но одет он был более, чем необычно. Мужчина бегло осмотрел комнату и уткнулся взглядом в женщину.

– Нет… Лили… – я едва смог расслышать его шепот.

И пока я раздумывал, что это мне напоминает, мужчина рухнул возле тела женщины и разрыдался. Судорожно обнимая ее, он просто выл, сидя на грязном полу. Смотря на них, у меня самого невольно выступили слезы. Сердце заныло. Возможно, этот мужчина был ее мужем и нашим с мальцом отцом. Тогда я не представляю, что будет, когда он еще узнает о возможной смерти одного из детей.

Но вдруг кроватка немного качнулась. Я перевел взгляд на малыша.

«Слава богу жив!»

Малыш перевернулся и стал подползать к краю кроватки. Он, опираясь на решетку, встал на ноги и тоже стал наблюдать за парой. И тихонько захныкал, смотря на них. А я смотрел на него и видел малыша лишь сбоку, но и этого хватило, чтобы заметить на лбу след крови.

«Твою ж, надо срочно отвезти его к врачу, вдруг травма серьезная? Мне, конечно, толком не видно, но мало ли!»

Мужчина всё также сидел на полу и явно не замечал малыша. С одной стороны, мне захотелось прикрикнуть на него за это и хорошенько встряхнуть, но с другой… Я понимал, что он потерял любимую, что у него шок от происходящего. Прийти домой и обнаружить разгромленный дом, мертвую жену… Меня бы это тоже подкосило.

Поэтому я всё также молча наблюдал за горем этой семьи и старался лишний раз не шевелиться. 

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Постепенно рыдания превратились в тихие всхлипы. Мужчина так и сидел на своем месте, а вот малыш явно устал стоять. Он плюхнулся на попу и, изредка икая, смотрел на них. 

А я размышлял. Смотря на всё это, у меня было стойкое чувство дежавю. Но я не мог понять… Откуда? Да и судя по тому, что я находился в младенце… Скорее всего он умер, а моя душа как-то оказалась в его теле…

Бред. Просто чистой воды бред. Но у меня не было другого объяснения ситуации. Потому что это просто не мог быть загробный мир. Или же он, но абсолютно не поддающийся логике. А значит… 

В своих размышлениях я не сразу разобрал знакомый звук. Шаги. Кто-то снова направлялся в эту комнату. Я вновь выжидающе посмотрел в дверной проем. Не прошло и минуты, как в комнату вошел старик. И выглядел он… 

«Да-а-а, беру свои слова назад о «Черном плаще», в отличии от старика, мужчина выглядел более чем нормально.»

Я шокировано уставился на его остроконечный колпак, лилового цвета халат, седую бороду, которая была ниже пояса и очки-половинки. Старик прошелся мрачным взглядом по всей комнате, посмотрел на нас с малышом, а после перевел взгляд на мужчину.

– Северус…

И на этом моменте меня накрыло. 

«Идиот, как я раньше не догадался?! Рыжая женщина, хмурого вида мужчина в черном, старик в смешных одеждах и младенец с кровью на лбу. Да это же мир Гарри Поттера! Но как?! Как я мог попасть в выдуманный мир?! Да и насколько я помню, у Поттера не было брата! А вот я как раз-таки его тело и занял…»

Пока мысленные ругательства лились из меня рекой, а мое сознание пыталось совладать с полученной информацией, маги продолжили разговор:

– Я думал… вы… спасете ее…

– Они с Джеймсом доверились не тому человеку, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Как и вы, Северус. Вы ведь тоже надеялись, что лорд Волан-де-Морт ее пощадит?

Снейп задыхался, судорожно прижимая женщину к груди.

– Ее сыновья выжили… Удивительно, на этой войне они единственные пережили убивающее заклятье. Хотя, возможно, Том успел проклясть лишь одного…

– ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! – выкрикнул Снейп. – Умерла… навсегда…

– Вас мучает совесть, Северус?

– Лучше бы… лучше бы _я_ умер…

\- И какая от этого была бы польза? – холодно спросил Дамблдор. – Если вы любили Лили Эванс, если вы действительно любили ее, то ваш дальнейший путь ясен.

Глаза Снейпа были затуманены болью, и слова Дамблдора дошли до него не сразу. 

– Что… что вы хотите этим сказать?

– Вы знаете, как и почему она погибла. Сделайте так, чтобы это было не зря. Помогите мне защитить сыновей Лили.

– Им не нужна защита. Темный лорд ушел…

– Темный Лорд вернется, и тогда они окажутся в страшной опасности. 

Наступило долгое молчание. Снейп аккуратно положил тело Лили и медленно встал. Бросив последний взгляд на нее, Северус постепенно выровнял дыхание и нехотя повернулся в сторону Дамблдора. Наконец он произнес: 

– Хорошо. Ладно. И что вы предлагаете?

– Нужно спрятать мальчиков, пока им опасно находится на виду. Пожиратели могут захотеть отомстить... – Дамблдор неодобрительно покачал головой, – да и новость об исчезновении Темного лорда взбудоражит общественность. Гарри я возьму с собой и отправлю его к его родственникам – маглам, а вы, Северус, возьмете второго ребенка и подкинете его в какой-нибудь приют…

– Подождите, Альбус, – Северус удивленно посмотрел на старика. – Почему вы не хотите оставить их вместе?

– Для них это слишком опасно, мало кто из живых знает о том, что у Лили родились близнецы. Разделив их, мы гарантированно убережем одного, а второго будем оберегать по мере наших сил.

Снейп нахмурился, раздумывая над сказанным.

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что один из них будет известен на весь магический мир, пока другой будет жить в тени? – резко выдохнул он.

– Северус, это ради их же блага… – Дамблдор лишь качнул головой.

– Хорошо, Альбус, я понял, – помолчав, холодно сказал маг.

– Главное, чтобы он находился в магловском мире. Чем дальше они будут от магического общества, тем безопаснее для них. – Устало произнес Дамблдор и подошел к детской кроватке. Превратив две лежащие рядом игрушки в детские одеяльца, он отдал одно из них Северусу. Усыпив Гарри заклинанием, он замотал того в одеяло и направился к дверному проему.

– И Северус, – Дамблдор остановился у выхода из комнаты и обернулся, - Нужно сохранить фамилию мальчика в тайне, - старик взмахнул рукой, и в сторону Снейпа полетел маленький клочок бумаги. Маг перехватил записку и прочитал ее: «Эллиот Мёрфи» – это всё, что было написано на жалком обрывке. Ничего не ответив, Северус подошел ко второму младенцу, дабы усыпить его, а Дамблдор направился прочь из комнаты, чтобы на пороге дома аппарировать по адресу: Литтл Уингинг, Тисовая улица, дом №4.


	2. Глава 1

С того памятного события прошло почти десять лет. 

Меня, как и планировалось, подкинули в магловский приют имени Малкина в маленьком городке Брентвуд. Сказать по правде, первые пять лет жизни в приюте были весьма… унизительными.

Нужно было вновь научиться делать такие привычные вещи как ходить, говорить или же просто не гадить под себя. А обучаться этому приходилось скрипя зубами… Детское тело плохо поддавалось мне. Часто случалось так, что руки непроизвольно дергались, роняя вилку, а ноги переставали держать, отчего я часто падал на ровном месте. Лишь к шести годам я смог в полной мере подчинить себе тело. А нормально разговаривать, не запинаясь и не мямля – к семи.

Не считая этих испытаний и того, что я двадцать четыре часа в сутки проводил с такими же маленькими детьми, как и я сам, жизнь в приюте была достаточно спокойной и размеренной. До семи лет дети занимались с воспитателями, а в свободное время играли в комнатах или на улице. С поступлением в начальную школу к обычным занятиям прибавлялась домашняя работа,такая как протереть пыль или подмести на улице – задания простые и не слишком трудоемкие.

Жизнь была вполне обычной, пока у меня не случился первый магический выброс. Честно сказать, этому событию я радовался, как настоящий ребенок! Ведь знать о том, что я попал в мир, где есть магия и при этом самому не являться магом было бы… обидно. 

Случилось это ближе к моему восьмому дню рождения, тогда мне поручили помочь вымыть посуду. Задумавшись за работой, я невольно задел локтем горку тарелок. Понимая, что наказания мне не избежать, я встал как вкопанный в ожидании грохота бьющейся посуды. Но ни через секунду, ни через десять ничего не происходило. Моргнув, я обнаружил, что та самая стопка тарелок стоит возле раковины и падать явно никуда не собиралась. Осознав произошедшее, я буквально прыгал и чуть ли не кричал от восторга. Маг! Я маг и смогу колдовать! По-настоящему!

С того дня в любое свободное время я прятался от лишних глаз и пытался колдовать. Постепенно я смог научиться маленьким махинациям: сдвигать небольшие предметы или лечить маленькие ссадины. Но больше всего мне нравилось создавать небольшие огоньки. Первый такой шарик я создал спонтанно, мне лишь хотелось попробовать заклинание «Люмос» – одно из немногих, которые я помнил. Размером он был с детскую ладошку и светил неярко, а когда я подкинул его в воздух – он неторопливо парил по комнате, словно светлячок. А на ощупь шарик света ощущался странно, я будто сжимал более плотный теплый воздух, но даже это мне в нем нравилось. Потому я часто начал сбегать в темный чулан и, создавая несколько сгустков света одновременно, отправлял их парить по комнатке.

Когда оставалось около трех месяцев до моего девятилетия, приют посетила одна немолодая пара. Уж не знаю, то ли я им приглянулся, то ли меня попросту порекомендовали воспитатели, но они решили познакомиться со мной. Мне их представили, как Амелию и Джека Форд, и честно сказать, наша первая встреча вышла весьма скомканной. Ни они, ни я не знали, о чем можно поговорить. В основном они спрашивали меня об учебе и о том, как мне тут живется. И несмотря на то, что разговор у нас вышел короткий, мне они понравились. Женщина была улыбчивой и обаятельной, с интересом слушала мои скупые рассказы о себе, даже принесла свой гостинец, фирменный пирог с вишней, и мы втроем выпили с ним чай. Мужчина показался мне строгим и угрюмым. Узнав о том, что я хорошо учусь, он лишь одобрительно покивал головой, да и мое вежливое, пусть и немного отстраненное, поведение его устроило. В общем, буквально через пару дней они снова захотели со мной поговорить, а потом еще и еще… И через месяц они уже оформили усыновление, благо фамилию мне разрешили оставить свою. Так сказать, в память о родителях.

И вот я стал полноправным членом семьи Форд. И с нетерпением ожидал поступления в Хогварст.

***

В кабинете директора стояла тишина. Альбус Дамблдор задумчиво крутил в руках конфетку, пока мужчина в кресле напротив обдумывал его слова.

– Насколько я знаю, Альбус, этим занимается Минерва или Помона. Так с чего вдруг вы решили отправить к мальчишке именно меня? – Профессор Снейп угрюмо посмотрел прямо в глаза директора, с трудом сдерживая свое раздражение. 

– Но Северус, только мы с тобой знаем, кем на самом деле является мистер Мёрфи. – Подумав еще мгновенье, директор всё же отправил сладость в рот. 

– Альбус, мы вроде договаривались лишь о том, что я буду оберегать его и другого Поттера по мере своих сил. Да и вы сами настояли, чтобы я как можно меньше с ними контактировал. С обоими. А теперь утверждаете, что именно я должен буду проинформировать мистера Мёрфи, - Снейп скривился, как будто фамилия будущего ученика Хогвартса отдавала на языке горечью, - в том, что он является волшебником.

– И его приемную семью.

После этих слов профессор Снейп скрипнул зубами. Одно дело говорить ребенку, что он маг и зачислен в магическую школу для обучения, и совсем другое убеждать в этом взрослых маглов. Настроение опустилось еще на пару ступеней вниз.

\- Северус, ты и сам понимаешь, что гоблинов не обмануть. Он является таким же наследником, как и Гарри, а значит Попечительский совет не обязан выделять ему деньги на покупку необходимого. Если бы мы только могли этого избежать, – Дамблдор нахмурился, вынужденная мера отправить к мальчику своего подчиненного его тоже не особо радовала, но выбора не оставалось. – Лишь тебе я смогу доверить ключ от его сейфа. Вдруг гоблины сболтнут лишнего? Да и Минерва не настолько глупа. Наличие у сироты сейфа с приличной суммой денег натолкнет ее на ненужные мысли. Тогда мы зря столько лет прятали его, а так ты сможешь проконтролировать ситуацию. – Директор участливо взглянул на своего бывшего ученика.

– Когда мне стоит сделать это? – Смирившись с тем, что старого интригана не переубедить, Снейп устало потер висок. Все эти многочисленные «просьбы» директора уже стояли ему поперек горла.

– О, можешь отправляться хоть завтра, – директор, пошарив в ящике стола, выудил оттуда конверт, подписанный зелеными чернилами, – отдашь это им.

Профессор Снейп поднялся с кресла, забрал письмо и молча покинул кабинет. Дамблдор лишь покачал головой, тихо пробормотав в седую бороду:

– Мальчики не виноваты в прошлом, Северус. Поймешь ли ты это… – устало поднявшись с кресла, Дамблдор подошел к столу, заваленному документами. У него еще так много дел…


	3. Глава 2

В комнате стоял полумрак. Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы выглядывало солнце, освещая небольшую комнату. Мебели в ней было немного: небольшой двустворчатый шкаф, письменный стол, маленькая прикроватная тумбочка и одноместная кровать, на которой спал одиннадцатилетний мальчик, до подбородка укутавшийся в пуховое одеяло. 

За дверью спальни послышались торопливые шаги. Они всё приближались, пока в комнату не влетела бойкая женщина лет тридцати пяти. Тёмно-каштановые волосы, собранные заколкой, ударялись о спину при каждом движении, а карие, весело щурящиеся, глаза оглядели комнату. Довольно кивнув при виде чисто убранной спальни, Амелия Форд направилась прямо к окну и распахнула шторы.

Со стороны кровати послышалось недовольное бурчание, и мальчик натянул одеяло повыше в надежде спрятаться от солнца.

– Вставай, Эллиот, уже восемь часов утра! – женщина сдернула с сына одеяло, не давая и шанса поспать.

– Ну тётя Амелия, сейчас же каникулы, – пробормотал брюнет, укоризненно посмотрев на свою приёмную мать.

– Ничего не знаю, и знать не хочу, тебе дай волю и проспишь до обеда, – тётя Амелия притворно нахмурилась, но веселье в глазах выдавало ее с головой, – завтрак уже готов, так что не задерживайся в ванной. 

Женщина тепло потрепала его по волосам, а потом также бойко вышла из комнаты, нарочно забыв прикрыть за собой дверь. Эллиот потянулся, нещадно зевая. Прошлой ночью он вновь экспериментировал со своим аналогом «Люмоса». Хотелось понять, какое максимальное количество он мог создать и поддерживать за раз. Оказалось – много. Энергии они почти не тратили, а он сбился где-то на сто пятидесятом шарике. Полежав с минуту, Эллиот все же поднялся с кровати и пошёл приводить себя в порядок. Нужно было взбодриться, и ничто не делало это лучше прохладного душа. Наскоро умывшись, он надел чёрные штаны и светло-серую кофту и направился на кухню.

Комнату заливал свет. Стены были облицованы обычной бежевой плиткой, на окнах - цветастые занавески. Слева от двери вся стена была заставлена деревянной кухонной утварью, а посреди комнаты стоял массивный стол из дуба на шесть персон и столько же стульев. За столом уже сидел дядя Джек, задумчиво вчитываясь в утреннюю газету и поглаживая свою бородку. Тётя Амелия примостилась по правую руку от мужа и заботливо пододвигала ему намазанные маслом тосты. Пожелав всем доброго утра, Эллиот сел на свое привычное место слева от мужчины и тоже начал уплетать завтрак, попутно запивая всё горячим чаем.

_Обычное утро обычного дня._

Оставалась неделя до конца июля, а письмо все не приходило. Это нервировало. Нет ничего хуже ожидания. Эллиот по двадцать раз на дню проходил мимо входной двери, в надежде увидеть на полу заветный конверт о поступлении в магическую школу, несмотря на то, что почту обычно приносят только утром, и в этом не было необходимости. Но от одной мысли, что Дамблдор, возможно, не захочет допустить его до учебы, хотелось лезть на стены. 

Пребывая в мрачных мыслях, что в последнее время стали обязательным атрибутом утра, Эллиот не сразу расслышал дверной звонок. Подняв голову от тарелки, он удивленно уставился в проём коридора, как будто утренний посетитель имел ключ и мог спокойно войти в дом. 

– Странно… кто бы это мог быть с утра пораньше, – тётя Амелия так же с интересом посмотрела в коридор, – может нам прислали посылку? Время как раз для утренней почты…

– Не говори ерунды, дорогая, мы ничего не заказывали, – дядя Джек мрачно уставился на часы, которые мерно тикали на дальней стене кухни. – Да и для почты рано, она приходит лишь в девять. Эллиот, сходи прове…

Но не успел мужчина договорить, как мальчишка моментально вскочил со стула и понесся по коридору. В его голове билась лишь одна мысль: 

«Неужели это оно? Черт… лишь бы это было то, о чём я думаю» 

Моментально подскочив к входной двери, он вздохнул поглубже. Если звонили в дверной звонок, значит это точно не сова. Кто-то из профессоров вполне мог прийти к нему, всё же он считается сиротой, выросшим среди маглов. А значит нужно произвести хорошее впечатление. 

«Первое мнение о человеке – самое важное. Отец постоянно твердил мне это со времен школьной скамьи» 

Подобравшись и разгладив несуществующие складки на одежде, Эллиот распахнул дверь и вежливо произнёс:

– Здравствуйте… – и замер. Из всех возможных вариантов он точно не ожидал увидеть… его. Черные тяжелые волосы до плеч, бледная желтоватая кожа лица без намёка на щетину, длинный крючковатый нос, бескровные губы, сжатые в тонкую линию и чёрные глаза, что хмуро рассматривали его. Мужчина был достаточно высоким, но утверждать точнее Эллиот не мог, так как сам взирал на него с высоты одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки. Одет он был в обычный черный пиджак, под которым была белая рубашка и чёрные брюки, на ногах классические черные ботинки на малом каблуке.

В общем, если заранее не знать, и не скажешь, что перед тобой стоит настоящий маг. На вид так обычный служащий какого-нибудь офиса.

– Вы Эллиот Мёрфи? – Снейп в свою очередь тоже бегло осмотрел мальчишку на пороге. Чёрные волосы, закрывающие лоб и уши, слегка вились. Кожа была почти белой, словно будущий ученик Хогвартса не видел солнца несколько лет, но при этом не выглядела, как у больного. Прямой нос, вежливая улыбка на пухлых губах. И глаза… такие знакомые и такие же пронзительно-зеленые, в обрамлении пушистых ресниц. И эти самые глаза пристально рассматривают его, словно какую-то экспозицию. 

– Да. А вы, сэр?..

– Северус Снейп. Но для вас профессор Снейп. Я пришел сюда уведомить вас о том, что вы зачислены в частную школу Хогвартс. – Мужчина вытащил из пиджака конверт и протянул его мальчику.

Эллиот восхищенно смотрел на желтоватый конверт и дрожащей от волнения рукой взял его, и Снейп готов был поклясться, чем угодно, но мальчишка не был удивлен. В его глазах было всё: радость, волнение, предвкушение… но удивление – нет. Тот словно знал, что письмо обязано к нему прийти. И пока Северус настороженно наблюдал за его реакцией, Эллиот зачарованно смотрел на изумрудно-зелёные буквы, написанные ровным витиеватым почерком.

_«Мистеру Э. Мёрфи, город Брентвуд, улица Антенья,  
дом девятнадцать, маленькая спальня»_

«Они и вправду указывают место, где я сплю. Как интересно! Откуда только сведения берут?..»

Мысли скакали, а счастье затапливало с головой. Вот то, чего он так долго ждал! Не торопясь вскрывать восковую печать, мальчишка радостно улыбнулся своему будущему преподавателю и произнес:

– Простите, сэр, я совсем забылся. Проходите, – Эллиот отошёл, пропуская гостя внутрь.

Снейп неспешно вошел в дом. Он был отличен от его жилья в Паучьем тупике, светлый и уютный. В коридоре были салатового цвета обои, на стене висела пара картин и сбоку от него располагались вешалки и подставка для зонтов. 

– Профессор Снейп, прошу проследуйте за мной в гостиную, я сейчас позову тетю и дядю. – Всё та же вежливая и радостная улыбка не сходила с лица.

«Вежливость, Эллиот, залог твоего успеха. Особенно с ним»

Мальчик повел молчаливого гостя по коридору в направлении к открытому проему, двери в гостиную они никогда не закрывали. Предложив мужчине сесть, Эллиот побежал звать родных, молясь про себя, чтобы они поняли и приняли тот факт, что он маг. И если в тётушке он был более-менее уверен, то в дяде Джеке он сомневался, как никогда. Хотя, вспоминая свою родную мать, уверенность в женщине тоже мало-помалу таяла… Но мальчик был твёрдо уверен, при наихудшем раскладе он выгрызет себе право учиться в Хогвартсе, даже если после этого его вернут в приют!

Северус присел в предложенное кресло и стал ждать маглов, хмурясь от предстоящего разговора. Он всё же надеялся обойтись малой кровью, так как от мальчишки и избавиться могли, только узнав о том, что он волшебник. Не то чтобы его это сильно волновало, но Дамблдор… он точно воспользуется этим, дабы лишний раз проехаться по его нервам и моральным принципам не хуже фестрала. 

Пока Снейп раздумывал над всем, он осмотрелся. Гостиная была под стать царящей атмосфере. Небольшой, но мягкий диван, два похожих на него кресла стояли напротив, а между был маленький столик. У одной из стен располагался камин, сверху полка с несколькими фотографиями. Всё как в обычной семье. Северус разглядывал в большом окне сад за домом, когда в комнату вошли двое маглов и мальчишка.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп. – Первым подал голос мужчина лет сорока, короткие тёмные волосы, аккуратно выбритая бородка и хмуро сведённые брови.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Форд, миссис Форд.

– Мой сын сказал, что вы приглашаете его обучаться в частной школе Хогвартс, – дядя Джек недружелюбно посмотрел на мужчину, – простите, но мы уже решили, куда отправить сына, так что не нуждаемся в вашей рекламе, тем более, что раньше я не слышал о таком учебном заведении.

Такое отношение было неудивительным, профессор Снейп даже бровью не повел на открытое недоверие мужчины. Он перевёл взгляд на Эллиота. Тот стоял в стороне рядом с женщиной и украдкой поглядывал на своего приемного отца и периодически хмурился.

«Что ж, возможно, мальчишка уже знает о своих способностях. Мне же меньше мороки»

Проигнорировав выпад магла в свой адрес, Северус вновь посмотрел на него.

– Я передал мистеру Мёрфи письмо из нашей школы, вы прочли его? 

Мистер Форд вскинул бровь и повернулся в сторону сына, выжидающе посмотрев на него. Тот нехотя протянул конверт в руку мужчины. Похоже, что его еще не вскрыли. Осмотрев желтоватую бумагу и прочитав адрес, он с сомнением уставился на печать. И правда, такие письма уже лет сто как не пользовались популярностью, сменив желтоватый пергамент на обычную офисную бумагу, а печать - на клейкую полосу. Вскрыв её, он бегло начал читать первые строчки. Его брови всё больше хмурились, на лбу появилась складка. Перейдя к перечню необходимых предметов для обучения, его подвижные брови уже поползли вверх. Неудивительно, одна только фраза, что «ПЕРВОКУРСНИКАМ НЕ ПОЛОЖЕНО ИМЕТЬ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ МЕТЛЫ» должна вводить магла в ступор. Мужчина еще раз пробежался по письму, возможно не веря собственным глазам, но содержание пергамента от этого не менялось, поэтому он вновь обратился к гостю:

– Что это за чушь? Магическая школа? Вы должно быть шутите, либо же не в своем уме! Магии не существует! – от удивления мужчина невольно повысил голос на последней фразе.

Миссис Форд с удивлением уставилась на мужа. Всё то время, что она стояла рядом, её мысли были о том, что возможно это какое-то новое построенное учреждение. И даже были шансы, что, если предложение и вправду будет стоящим, это можно было бы рассмотреть, как вариант. Но теперь слова супруга ввели её в ступор. Магия? Она без церемоний вытащила письмо, и сама стала вчитываться в зеленый витиеватый почерк. Ее лицо по мере прочтения так же выражало полное недоумение. 

– Прошу вас, успокойтесь, – голосом профессора можно было выстудить весь воздух в комнате, – магия есть, и ваш приемный, – Снейп нарочно выделил это слово, – сын является магом, и как любому магу, ему должно развивать свои способности, в противном случае это может плохо закончиться не только для него, но и для вас.

– Но простите, – Амелия обратилась к гостю, попутно отдав письмо Эллиоту, который протянул к нему руки в надежде самому прочитать содержимое, – раз уж вы утверждаете, что наш сын маг, не могли бы вы нам это доказать? Согласитесь, никто в такой ситуации не поверит вам на слово.

Если честно, она лишь надеялась, что за неимением доказательств сможет выставить этого странного мужчину из дома. Ведь волшебства не существовало, это знали все. А все эти гадалки и медиумы не вызывали у нее никакого доверия, потому что каждый дурак сможет глядеть в хрустальный шар и при этом нести чушь про судьбу и прочее. Но следующие слова мистера Снейпа заставили её нахмуриться:

– Думаю он и сам в состоянии это сделать, не правда ли, мистер Мёрфи? – Северус выжидающе уставился на мальчишку. Нет, он мог и сам произвести должное впечатление, превратив диванную подушку в хрустальную вазу или зайца, но ему захотелось убедиться в собственных догадках относительно Эллиота. Всё же мальчишка производил впечатление просвещенного в магию человека.

Все посмотрели на Эллиота. Профессор Снейп казался равнодушным, тогда как дядя Джек так и говорил свои взглядом «Покажи ему, что ты обычный!», тётя Амелия же просто ждала, что сделает её мальчик. Он вздохнул и поддался вперёд, так как стоял за спинами опекунов. Согнув руку в локте и сжав кулак, будто что-то поймал, Эллиот прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Когда же он открыл их вместе с ладонью на ней был шарик света, словно там лежала лампочка. 

Но все видели, что он закрыл пустую ладонь.

Маглы поражённо застыли. Этому не было объяснений. Точнее оно было и только одно. Магия. Недавняя, казалось бы, неудачная шутка оказалась реальностью. Но пока они не могли принять ее в полной мере. Снейп же с интересом смотрел на манипуляцию мальчишки. Далеко не каждому ребёнку удаётся контролировать магию, пусть и такую незначительную, без каких-либо первичных знаний. Даже сам факт, что этот ребёнок что-то пытался сделать, и это ему удалось невольно изумляло. 

«Хм, у него неплохой потенциал. При должном усердии он сможет многое.»

Пока все молчали, Эллиот спокойно подкинул шарик вверх, как делал много раз до этого и сделал ещё парочку. Через несколько минут тишину, что воцарилась в гостиной, он всё же решил нарушить:

– Тётя, дядя, позвольте мне обучаться в этой школе. Вы и сами видите, что профессор Снейп сказал вам правду… 

Мальчик ждал. Сейчас его либо примут, как волшебника, либо откажутся от него и возвратят в приют. Не то, чтобы проживание там его сильно беспокоило. Всё-таки тамошние условия были вполне неплохими для такого места. Но это было проблематично, да и что уж греха таить, в условиях наличия магии личная комната неимоверно радовала, да и возможность по своему усмотрению гулять вне дома тоже. Но Эллиот готов был отказаться от этого, ведь это небольшая плата за то, что предоставит ему Хогвартс. 

Молчание затягивалось, но тут тётя Амелия встрепенулась и невольно в её глазах появились слезы:

– Эллиот, сынок… Это… Это невероятно! – она и сама не знала, что чувствует. Новость была шокирующей – это единственная правда, что сейчас была ей доступна. Но Амелия знала, что примет этого мальчика таким. Ведь она так давно хотела ребенка! Ну и что, что он маг? Разве это может быть плохо? Это только добавит ему уникальности, как талант в искусстве или музыке у других детей, так она думала. Поэтому не раздумывая ни секунды более, бросилась обнимать сына, покрывая легкими поцелуями его лицо. Чтобы её мальчик ни в коем случае не подумал, что он теперь станет им чужим.

– Вы… – мистер Форд невольно прокашлялся от собственного хриплого голоса, но и он, хоть и с трудом, решил принять неожиданную новость со всеми вытекающими последствиями как мужчина, – Мистер Снейп, вы упоминали… о том, что без должного обучения это плохо закончится для него и для... нас. Что вы хотели этим сказать? 

Мужчина видел, как его супруга бросилась к сыну и понял, что женщина не оставит этого ребенка. Да и сам Джек понимал, что это было жестоко, после такого избавляться от приемного сына, будто он дефектный. Да, это невероятно, но с этим можно ужиться, по крайней мере он надеялся на это. А значит нужно выяснить всё, что может понадобиться им и их сыну.

– У детей, обладающих магией, при сильных эмоциях случаются так называемые магические выбросы. Чаще всего это случается при отрицательных эмоциях: страхе, испуге, или, когда ребенку угрожает опасность. Магические выбросы могут быть абсолютно разными: они могут вылечить серьезные раны, поджечь что-то, переместить ребенка при опасности в безопасное место. У детей магия еще не до конца развита, поэтому как правило выбросы не губительны, вы ведь в состоянии, если что, быстро потушить часть скатерти? – профессор Снейп словно читал лекцию для своих учеников, хотя невольно так оно и было, – Но с возрастом магия крепнет и по достижению мага семнадцати лет окончательно формируется. Без обучения, маг не в силах ее контролировать. А теперь представьте, что у подростка случился магический выброс, для сравнения – дети не могут колдовать ничего серьёзного, вы и сами видели, но взрослый необученный маг способен взорвать дом с обитателями и самим собой, если, допустим, увидел паука и при этом у него острая форма арахнофобии, – Северус с удовольствием отметил шок всей семьи. Значит более проблем быть не должно, осталось только ввести их в курс дела и «просьба» Дамблдора будет практически выполнена.

– Боже, – тётя Амелия после слов Снейпа лишь сильнее обняла своего сына, – дорогой, мы обязаны отпустить его в эту школу, это очень серьезно!

– Амелия, я и сам понимаю! – Рыкнул мужчина на свою супругу, – Хорошо… мы согласны отправить его в эту вашу магическую школу, – эти слова уже были направлены в сторону мистера Снейпа, – Эллиот же сможет приезжать к нам время от времени?

– При желании он может приезжать на Рождество, а также летом все ученики отправляются по домам.

– Это… радует, – мистер Форд вздохнул с облегчением, всё-таки было страшно отпускать ребёнка непонятно куда без возможности видеться хоть изредка.

– Мистер Снейп, в том письме упоминается список предметов, необходимых для обучения, – Амелия с трудом, но всё же позволила Эллиоту вырваться из таких смущающих его объятий, и решила уточнить организационные вопросы, – где мы можем купить эти… котлы, волшебную палочку? – всё же она понимала, что в их городке такого точно не найдешь, а значит придется куда-то ехать за необходимым. – И где находится ваша школа? Мы сможем доехать туда на машине?

– Отвечая на ваш первый вопрос, я намерен в эти выходные сопроводить вас в Косой Переулок, там вы сможете приобрести всё необходимое. С вашего позволения, я пока не буду вдаваться в подробности, – Северус кинул взгляд на часы, время уже доходило до обеда, а на вечер у него были свои планы, стоило заканчивать разговор, – Хогвартс находится в Шотландии, но из-за Статута о секретности от маглов, то есть вас, людей не имеющих магических способностей я не имею права разглашать вам его точное местонахождение. К тому же из-за заклинаний вы всё равно не сможете туда попасть. Все ученики отправляются первого сентября с вокзала «Кингс Кросс» на поезде до школы, на станции их встречают и сопровождают профессора, так что с вашим сыном ничего не случится. А теперь, – Северус потянулся к внутреннему карману пиджака и выудил оттуда темную деревянную палочку, – в связи с вышеупомянутым Статутом о секретности я вынужден взять с вас Обет о неразглашении любой информации, что так или иначе скажется на обнаружении Магического мира маглами. 

– Эм, вы нас заколдуете? – От предстоящей перспективы у мистера Форда дернулся глаз.

– Это необходимость, – всё тем же ровным голосом произнес Снейп, – в случае отказа принятия Обета, я моментально лишу вас памяти о мальчике и всём нашем разговоре, а его заберу с собой и сдам Министерству магии, как отказника. После чего его распределят в магическую приёмную семью.

Эллиот удивлённо вскинул бровь. Он то думал, что если опекуны откажут в Обете, то его попросту вернут в приют Малкина, но похоже всё было проще. Чтобы отправить его обратно в детский дом, тётя с дядей должны были сами это сделать, по всем правилам, так сказать. О таком раскладе он и предположить не мог, но он определённо не был плохим. Так что он спокойно продолжил слушать разговор взрослых, будто сейчас они не решали его судьбу, а вели светскую беседу о погоде.

Амелия с Джеком переглянулись. Что бы они не говорили, но участь быть так или иначе заколдованными их пугала, мало ли что этот маг сделает с ними? Но выбора как такового не было, поэтому кивнув своим мыслям, Амелия спросила:

– В чём заключается этот Обет? И что будет, если мы, – женщина невольно дернулась от мысли, что их могут как-то жестоко наказать, – нарушим его?

– Если говорить просто, вы сейчас поклянетесь мне никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не упоминать о магии, магах и Магическом сообществе в целом при маглах. Если вы нарушите его, аврорат, полиция по-вашему, придёт и проведёт зачистку памяти, а мальчишку заберут в более подходящую семью. Как видите, всё зависит от вас, – ухмылка на мгновение осела на тонких губах профессора, – это заклинание ни коим образом не будет на вас влиять, пока вы соблюдаете его содержание.

– Но мы же сможем обсуждать это между собой? – возможно вопрос был и глупым, но мистер Форд решил обговорить все пункты заранее, чтобы быть уверенным в своем решении.

– Сможете, Обет не распространяется на тех, кто сам его принес. – Объяснение таких элементарных вещей утомляла, но избежать этого Снейп, к сожалению, не мог. А значит стоило набраться терпения.

– Неужели, есть и другие… маглы? Так вы вроде нас назвали. У которых есть дети – маги? – поинтересовалась Амелия. Если есть и другие люди, которые как они познакомились с волшебным миром, то это её успокоит.

– Конечно, миссис Форд. В нашей школе обучаются маглорожденные – дети, обладающие магией, но при этом не являющиеся потомками волшебников. Их родители также обязуются давать Обет.

– Вот как, – эта новость успокоила Джека. 

Сжав ладонь рядом стоящей Амелии, он произнес:

– Мы согласны, что от нас требуется?

– Почти ничего, вы просто должны дать свой ответ – не более. Позвольте вашу руку, мистер Форд, – Северус поднялся с кресла и встал рядом с мужчиной. 

Как и предполагал Эллиот, профессор был высоким, теперь это стало видно – дядя был ниже.

Взяв руку магла в свою, Северус направил палочку на их соединение и начал читать форму клятвы:

– Согласны ли вы, Джек Адлер Форд, ни словом, ни действием, ни письмом не упоминать о нашем разговоре, о наличии магии, магах и Магического сообщества при непросвещённых маглах?

После слов профессора из его палочки появилась белая нить и оплела запястья мужчин. Мистер Форд было дернулся, но Снейп держал крепко. При этом Обете нельзя было прерывать контакт, пока оппонент не согласится или откажется. Но когда мужчина понял, что нить в принципе ничем ему не угрожает, он прикрыл на мгновение глаза, а потом тихо произнес:

– Согласен.

Как только Обет был принят, нить блеснула и пропала, как будто ничего и не было. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Северус повернулся к женщине и повторил текст Обета. Амелия даже не пошевелилась, когда магия оплела их с мистером Снейпом руки, и с легкостью согласилась.

– А теперь, – Снейп быстрым движением убрал палочку на место и стряхнул с пиджака невидимую пыль, – с вашего позволения я откланяюсь. Через три дня в десять часов утра я сопровожу вас в Косой переулок, вам удобно это время?

Супруги машинально кивнули, до сих пор находясь в состоянии эйфории от происходящего. Хотя после мистер Джек будет проклинать себя за это, так как вспомнит о назначенной смене на работе в этот день.

– Отлично, тогда до встречи, мистер, миссис Форд, мистер Мёрфи, – Снейп развернулся и направился вон из дома, даже не подумав о сопровождении. Машинально заперев за собой дверь магией на замок, он размышлял о недавней встрече. Вышло весьма терпимо. Он ожидал увидеть крики, ругань, да много чего, но с удовольствием отметил разумность этих маглов. Осталось лишь только одна встреча, и более Снейп не увидит их никогда, как он надеется. А еще он размышлял об этом мальчишке, Эллиоте.

«Можно себе признаться, не будь он сынком Поттера, я бы с удовольствием принял его на свой факультет. Но в любом случае судя по родословной ему одна дорога, и она явно не ведёт в Слизерин»

Найдя ближайший безлюдный переулок, Северус тут же свернул в него и аппарировал в школу. Ему ещё предстояло написать план учёбы для шестого курса.


	4. Глава 3

После ухода профессора Снейпа тетя Амелия и дядя Джек развели бурную дискуссию, попутно вытурив Эллиота из дома и наказав ему не возвращаться домой до ужина, на что мальчик просто пожал плечами и пошёл гулять по парку, что стоял близ его квартала, наслаждаться летом, мягкой зеленой травой и тёплым солнцем. Теперь ему было всё равно, что там обсуждают и обдумывают взрослые. Главный вопрос был решен. 

Эллиота захватывал ажиотаж, всё-таки согласитесь, часто вам предлагают обучаться магии? Он смутно представлял себе Косой переулок, куда он с опекунами должен был отправиться в эту субботу. Кадры из фильма, что он смотрел в детстве, расплывались в сознании, не давая чёткой картинки. Да и что уж там, Эллиот знал, что всё всё равно будет иначе. Поэтому спокойно прогуливался по полянке в парке, присматривая себе место для послеобеденного сна. Городок был тихим, никто не боялся быть обворованным или что ещё похуже. Поэтому, умостившись под ближайшим деревцем, он со спокойной душой улёгся на мягкую траву, завёл руки за голову и задремал, прокручивая в мыслях сегодняшнее утро.

Когда он вернулся домой, на часах было полшестого вечера. Амелия уже вовсю хлопотала над ужином на кухне, а дядя Джек ушел по делам на работе, пообещав вернуться к семи.

– Тётя Амелия, вам помочь? – Эллиот, помыв перед этим руки, сел за обеденный стол и наблюдал за действиями женщины.

– Да, сынок, это было бы кстати. После сегодняшнего, я совсем забыла о готовке. – Женщина завела за ухо мешающуюся челку и вздохнула. – Порежь овощи для салата.

– Хорошо.

Вдвоём они быстро всё приготовили и стали ждать главу семейства. Амелия никогда не считала готовку чисто женской долей, поэтому с удовольствием обучала сына её основам, просто потому что всякое в жизни может пригодиться. Ну а Эллиот просто вспоминал, так как ещё с прошлой жизни умел «вести хозяйство в доме».

Когда дядя Джек вернулся, оказалось, что ему придётся заменить коллегу на смене, и поэтому он не сможет пойти с женой за покупками для магической школы. На что Амелия его успокоила, что мистер Снейп должен ей помочь во всём разобраться, просто обязан. Так что вечер прошёл во вполне спокойной обстановке, а как только с грязной посудой было покончено, Эллиот сразу пошел в свою комнату, радостно попрыгивая и непроизвольно создавая шарики света по пути. День выдался просто отличным.

***

Суббота по мнению взрослых наступила слишком быстро. Уже с шести утра весь дом стоял на ушах, хотя Эллиот противился этому как мог, но тётя быстро поднимала его с любой горизонтальной поверхности меньше, чем за минуту, попутно давая в руки то чашку с чаем, то самый приличный, по её мнению, джемпер. Дядя Джек тоже не отставал от своей супруги и старался дать как можно больше советов. Причём от самых дельных до самых бредовых, вплоть до «Что делать, если на тебя чихнёт маг?»

В общем, суматоха успокоилась только к восьми, когда дяде Джеку уже надо было уезжать на работу. После его ухода Амелия с Эллиотом, измученные беготнёй, просто сели в гостиной и стали дожидаться назначенного времени. И по мнению обоих, минутная стрелка тикала слишком медленно. Но вот часы пробили ровно десять часов, и раздался звонок на весь дом, отчего оба подскочили к двери, как ошпаренные. За ней стоял профессор Снейп, выглядевший в точности, как в свой первый визит. За его спиной виднелось такси.

– Доброе утро, миссис Форд, мистер Мёрфи. Садитесь в машину, мы поедем в Лондон, – и не дожидаясь ответа на свои слова, мистер Снейп отправился к машине, сев на переднее сиденье рядом с водителем.

– Лондон? Он должно быть шутит, – прошептала Амелия, хотя сама понимала, что такой человек не может шутить. Быстро закрыв дверь на ключ, она поспешила с сыном к машине.

Когда они сели, таксист живо завёл мотор, и они тронулись в путь до города.

– Эм, мистер Снейп, вы уверены, что мы сможем всё купить в Лондоне? – Амелия не решалась задавать более конкретные вопросы в присутствии постороннего, но и промолчать тоже не могла. Всё происходящее до сих пор казалось ей наваждением.

– Абсолютно.

После этого разговор увял сам собой и больше не возобновлялся. Амелия просто решила подождать более удобного времени для расспросов, Снейп и вовсе не горел желанием говорить, а Эллиот попросту смотрел на дорогу в окне, пока не заснул под мерный звук мотора и мелькающий пейзаж за окном.

Когда он проснулся, за стеклом уже мелькали улочки Лондона, они проехали ещё минут пять, прежде чем таксист остановился возле одного из проулков и сказал, что они прибыли.

Расплатившись, все вышли из машины, и первым делом женщина огляделась. Это место было ей знакомо, Чаринг-Кросс-роуд славился своими книжными магазинчиками, и хоть в списке сына были учебники, она догадывалась, что здесь явно такого не продадут. Она вопросительно взглянула на мужчину, уже открывая рот для вопроса, но тот опередил её:

– Нам сюда.

Они направились к неприметному углу, сначала Амелия ничего в нём необычного не увидела, лишь большой книжный магазин пестрел обложками новинок, но, подойдя поближе, они увидели за ним бар. Вывеска гласила, что перед ними стоит «Дырявый котел», и выглядело это заведение весьма зашарпанным и не очень опрятным. Она невольно оглянулась, в надежде, что это не есть их пункт назначения, но заметила лишь странное поведение прохожих. Они скользили взглядом по ним и по зданию бара, но словно не замечали их. Это настораживало, но женщина решила ничему не удивляться. Вполне возможно, что на здании была какая-то магическая защита или нечто подобное. 

Зайдя в бар, Эллиот с Амелией невольно поморщились, в нём стоял явный запах чего-то кислого. Здесь было темно, вся мебель и обстановка в целом имела печальный вид, будто стояла тут не один десяток лет. Посетителей утром было немного, лишь несколько пожилых женщин в колпаках и странных накидках попивали что-то спиртное из бокалов, да мужичок в углу сонно уткнулся в утреннюю газету, позевывая.

– О, мистер Снейп, вы здесь нечастый гость, что вас привело с утра пораньше? – старый бармен с интересом посмотрел на сопровождающих мужчину людей. – У Вас, кстати, прекрасная жена, и ребёнок весь в Вас, наверное, – старик хмыкнул своей шутке, но тут же замолк под взглядом профессора.

– Они не моя семья, – чётко произнес Снейп и нахмурился, только заурядного шута ему здесь не хватало, – это первокурсник и его опекун-магла, думаю вы и без меня знаете, что делать.

– Ох-х, – бармен вышел из-за стойки, пошаркивая по скрипучими доскам, – что ж вы сразу не сказали, добро пожаловать в магический мир! – приблизившись к Амелии, он ловко схватил ту за руку и поцеловал её. – Вы не бойтесь, через меня проходят сотни таких же родителей-маглов, как и вы! И уверяю вас, ничего плохого с ними не происходит!

– Да? Рада это слышать, – Амелия попыталась невзначай выпустить свою руку из плена старика, но тот на удивление держал её крепко. – Простите, я не знаю вашего имени…

\- О боже, простите мне мою невежественность, меня зовут Том, все меня так зовут, а Вас, мисс?

– Приятно познакомиться… Том, меня зовут Амелия Форд, – женщина выдернула-таки руку из крепкой хватки старика и невольно отошла на полшага.

– Прелестное имя, просто прелестное! А это ваш сынишка? Сразу видно, милейшего вида паренек, наверняка весь в вас! А Вы замужем? – слова сыпались из бармена, как из рога изобилия, что явно не способствовало настроению никому из стоящей троицы.

– Мы спешим, так что не могли бы вы перейти к делу? – Холодно произнёс Снейп.

– Да-да, конечно! Идёмте за мной, – старик поманил их вглубь помещения и направился к зашарпанной двери, ведущей на задний двор. А за этой дверью… было ничего. Лишь пара мусорных баков, доверху заполненных объедками, и кирпичная стена.

– Прошу сюда, мисс, теперь Вы в любое время можете обращаться к старику Тому, и я быстро проведу вас в Косой переулок! – старикашка сверкал улыбкой, как новенький фунт.

– Но здесь ничего нет… – Амелия вопросительно уставилась на мистера Снейпа в надежде, что ей начнут объяснять хоть что-то.

– Хватит уже прелюдий! – Снейп невольно начал раздражаться от происходящего. Если каждый раз Минерва проходит через такой цирк в исполнении одного актёра, то её становится почти жаль.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – бармен тут же перестал ёрничать и достал из кармана пиджака палочку. Встав напротив стены, тот стал стучать по кирпичам в одному ему известном порядке. Закончив с этим, он трижды постучал по стене палочкой и произнёс:

– А теперь отойдите немного.

Кирпичи задрожали, задёргались и, начиная с середины, начали расходиться по сторонам, образуя проход-арку. За аркой оказалась мощённая булыжником извилистая улица. А на ней куча, дюжина людей в странных накидках всевозможных цветов и остроконечных шляпах, шум улицы заполнил пространство. Амелия с Эллиотом, раскрыв рты, с интересом наблюдали за пестрящими вывесками магазинов, магами, маленькими передвижными ларьками, что предлагали купить сладости на любой вкус или оберег от темных чар.

– Добро пожаловать в Косой переулок! – старик с улыбкой подтолкнул гостей к проходу, – прошу меня простить, но работа не ждёт! Для возвращения в бар Вам стоит постучать по тёмным кирпичам сверху вниз по два раза! Не забудьте! Хотя, даже если забудете, тут любой сможет вам подсказать дорогу обратно! Удачных покупок, – махнув рукой, старик моментально скрылся за дверью подсобки.

Как только они прошли внутрь, проход вновь стал глухой стеной. Но Амелии с Эллиотом было уже всё равно. Мальчик с восхищением разглядывал всё, что попадалось на глаза: то вывеска с блестящим котлом, обещавшая своим покупателям товар на любой размер, то пухлый маг, что левитировал позади себя кучку свёртков разных форм. Они бы так и стояли посреди улицы с сияющими глазами, пока Снейп вновь не прервал его.

– Сейчас я отведу вас в банк «Гринготтс». Там вы сможете получить деньги на все покупки.

– Деньги? – Амелия оторвалась от витрины с разными ингредиентами для зелий и вопросительно подняла бровь, – разве детям маглов выделяют деньги? 

– Как правило, нет. Но мистер Мёрфи считается сиротой, поэтому Попечительским советом ему были выделены деньги. – Северус упорно вёл их в направлении высокого здания из белого мрамора.

– Почему же? Ведь мы его усыновили два года назад! – Амелия этого упорно не понимала, неужели маги могли подумать, что они с супругом были не в состоянии оплатить учебники для школы, пусть и магической.

– Зачем же возмущаться? Вам настолько хочется потратить деньги из своего кармана?

– Нет, но… – Женщина нахмурила брови, она всё равно не могла понять мотивов магов, но возможно, всё кроилось на поверхности? 

За своими размышлениями она не заметила, как они уже подошли к самому крыльцу – оставалось лишь подняться по лестнице. Амелия посмотрела прямо на отполированные до блеска бронзовые двери, но её взгляд зацепился за красные пятна, стоящие по бокам от них. Её брови в удивлении поползли вверх. Возле дверей стояли… маленькие существа, неподвижные словно статуи в алой с золотом униформе. У них были непропорционально длинные руки и ступни ног, уши, длинные и заострённые, а лица их были морщинистыми, кожа смуглая. Эллиот, стоящий рядом, тоже с интересом рассматривал незнакомых существ и всё порывался подойти поближе, но Амелия, державшая его за руку, не позволяла ему этого.

– Кт-то это?... – женщина с ужасом заметила острые когти на руках одного из стоящих.

– Гоблины, – Снейп поднялся на ступеньки и кивнул поклонившемуся ему существу. – Они заправляют всеми денежными средствами в магическом мире. Не бойтесь, они не кусаются, – Северус ухмыльнулся и прошёл сквозь двери.

– Гоблины, чудесно, – Амелия с опаской прошла мимо них и быстро шмыгнула за профессором, утаскивая Эллиота за собой. – А эльфов и фей у вас, случаем, не существует?

– Есть домашние эльфы, чаще всего они живут в родовитых семьях и следят за их поместьями, проще говоря, являются прислугой.

– Вот как… – Женщина пожалела, что не взяла с собой диктофон вместо блокнота. Столько всего предстояло ей узнать сегодня об этом незнакомом мире.

Когда они прошли через вторые – теперь серебряные ворота – их взору предстал огромный мраморный холл. Высоко над их головами висела внушительная хрустальная люстра, а на высоких стульях за длинной стойкой сидело ещё с сотню гоблинов, каждый из которых занимался своим делом: кто-то вёл записи в гроссбухах, кто-то взвешивал драгоценные камни на медных весах. Из холла вело множество дверей, через которые другие гоблины впускали и выпускали людей. 

Троица направилась к одной из стоек, где сидел старый гоблин с седыми волосами на сморщенной голове.

– Доброе утро, достопочтенный маг, магла и её детёныш. Чего желаете? – его рот искривился в приветственной улыбке, открывая взору острые маленькие зубы.

– Доброе утро, мистер Сгоррх, мистер Мёрфи желает снять деньги. Альбус Дамблдор должен был вас предупредить насчёт его прихода, – Северус предупреждающе посмотрел на гоблина, хотя толику влияния на этих скряг имел только директор Хогвартса.

– Ах да, мистер… У мистера есть с собой его ключ? – Гоблин привстал и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика чёрными глазками.

Эллиот в свою очередь тоже с интересом разглядывал его. Он заметил оговорку гоблина на его фамилии, а точнее её отсутствии. Это было интересно.

– Да, – Снейп вытащил из кармана маленький золотой ключик и отдал его гоблину.

– Хм, не подделка… Хорошо, – после осмотра ключа Сгоррх подозвал другого гоблина и что-то прошептал ему, после чего вновь обернулся к людям. – Хосгорт отведёт Вас к вашему сейфу, мистер. Прошу проследовать за ним.

После его слов маленькая процессия направилась к одной из задних дверей, за которой оказался темный проход, освещённый факелами. 

– Нам точно сюда? – Амелия уже ничему не удивлялась, но идти в узкий каменный коридор ей не хотелось.

– Абсолютно, – Хосгорт взял один из висящих рядом фонарей и зажег его, – все наши сейфы находятся глубоко под землёй. 

После этих слов гоблин свистнул, и к ним подъехала маленькая четырёхместная тележка. Эллиот только сейчас обратил внимание на пол – на нём, скрытые в тени – просматривались рельсы.

– Вы, должно быть, шутите…

Амелия с трудом забралась в тележку – высота сидений явно была под стать низкорослым служащим банка – поэтому ей приходилось одёргивать юбку вниз. Мальчик запрыгнул сам и уселся рядом с тётей, последними забрались мистер Снейп и гоблин. И всё было бы почти замечательно, но в тележке не оказалось хоть какого-то подобия ремней безопасности.

Стоило всем усесться по местам, как тележка резко понеслась вглубь тоннеля и ухнула вниз. Амелия судорожно завизжала, в панике хватаясь за боковой поручень. От скорости ее волосы растрепало, и глаза начали слезиться. Женщина уже ни на что не обращала внимания – ни на мелькающие смежные с их туннелем проходы, ни на то, что, в принципе, её никак не сносит с тележки – магия держала на месте всех пассажиров, не давая им слететь со своего места. На удивление, им не пришлось далеко ехать, или же Эллиоту так показалось, но стоило ему только войти в раж от неожиданных «американских горок», как их средство передвижения уже замедлило свой ход, остановившись в одном из многочисленных переходов. Гоблин тут же спрыгнул и, захватив фонарь, направился к маленькой двери в стене. Снейп последовал за ним, а Эллиоту пришлось уговаривать тётю отпустить поручень и выйти из тележки. У Амелии дрожали ноги, руки ныли от напряжения.

«Волшебники – абсолютно чокнутые люди!»

Эта мысль укоренилась в её голове. С трудом переставляя конечности, она подошла к двери сейфа.

– Ваш ключ, пожалуйста, – Хосгорт протянул руку к Снейпу, и тот вложил в него маленький ключик.

Он предусмотрительно отошёл от двери на пару шагов и заодно отодвинул от неё любопытного мальчишку и его опекуншу:

– Гоблины часто оснащают сейфы ловушками против воров.

– И часто у вас воруют? – Амелию мутило, и лицо её позеленело от поездки.

\- Бывали случаи, но все воры погибали прежде, чем могли выбраться из сейфа, если вообще до него добирались, – вместо профессора ей ответил гоблин и, открыв дверь, тоже отпрыгнул на пару шагов. Из проема вырвался зелёный дымок. – Ваш сейф номер 686.

Эллиот первым заглянул внутрь и замер – маленькое помещение было завалено золотыми, серебряными и медными монетами.

«Да уж, такую сумму точно не назовёшь подачкой от Попечительского совета. Наверняка на эти деньги я всю жизнь смогу учиться в Хогвартсе и даже больше»

Эллиот с опаской глянул на Снейпа, а потом обернулся к тёте – та тоже поражённо глядела на монеты и наверняка силилась подсчитать их примерное количество. 

Снейп невольно напрягся: «Старый книзл, чтоб его помелой драли, наверняка знал, что у Поттеров огромное состояние, а если учесть, что это только половина… Чертов интриган, и как я должен объяснять такое количество денег!?»

Пока все напряженно молчали, гоблин подошел в мальчишке и протянул ему маленький тканевый кошелёк чёрного цвета со знаком банка:

– Мистеру будет удобно сложить нужную сумму в этот кошелёк – его магия позволит не чувствовать тяжести монет, и кроме мистера никто не сможет брать из него деньги.

– Спасибо, мистер Хосгорт. – Эллиот кивнул гоблину и, взяв тётю Амелию за руку, вошёл в сейф.

Когда они подошли к монетам, Амелия, всё также ничего не говоря, взяла одну из них и повертела в руке. Было сразу ясно, что они отличались от знакомых ей фунтов, да и на монеты других стран не были похожи. На одной из сторон было написано «unum galleon» с изображение дракона.

– Золотые – это галлеоны, – пояснил гоблин, – один галлеон – это семнадцать серебряных сиклей, а один сикль – двадцать девять кнатов.

– А в фунты это переводится? – Амелия с интересом крутила остальные монеты и складывала их в предложенный кошелёк.

– Конечно, один галлеон эквивалентен 4,97 фунтам стерлингов. 

Женщина по-другому взглянула на горки монет, если это правда – сумма поражала и удивляла, Амелия подозрительно обернулась к мистеру Снейпу.

– Волшебников намного меньше, чем маглов, поэтому наше сообщество ценит каждого юного мага, – Северус невольно сжал палочку, на крайний случай можно было поправить воспоминание этим двоим. А гоблин… С ним разберётся директор, если ему это будет необходимо.

– Вот как, это радует, – женщина строго наказала себе не удивляться, как говорится, в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не лезут. А раз они столь ценят всех детей, что ж, за это стоило лишь порадоваться.

Согласовавшись с гоблином, они отсчитали пятьдесят галлеонов из сейфа на покупки и ещё сотню на всякий случай Амелия отсыпала в свою сумку, если сыну что-то вдруг понадобится во время учебы. Когда с деньгами было покончено, Эллиот быстро запрыгнул в тележку, крепко сжимая в руке кошелек. Женщина с трудом заставила себя последовать за ним:

– А нельзя ли сбавить скорость? 

– У тележки только одна скорость, – гоблин забрался последним, и тележка тут же рванула в обратном направлении.

«Маги точно все сумасшедшие!!!»

Амелии в этот раз удалось сдержать крик в себе, но она всё также судорожно цеплялась за поручень и с ужасом смотрела на Эллиота, который весело улыбался и чуть ли не смеялся на особенно крутых поворотах.

Правильно говорят, что детям все нипочём.

Когда они вышли в общий зал банка, Амелия с трудом удерживала себя от того, чтобы не облокотиться о сына. Она молила богов, чтобы в ближайший год ей не пришлось снова кататься на этих адовых горках. Выбравшись наружу, все с облегчением вдохнули свежий воздух. Обернувшись к женщине, Снейп протянул ей ключ:

– Теперь он ваш, без него и мистера Мёрфи вас не допустят до сейфа, имейте это ввиду.

Амелия кивнула и спрятала ключ глубоко в сумке.

– Отлично, мне нужно согласовать списки поставок ингредиентов для зельеварения, вы сможете купить всё необходимое без моей помощи? Все нужные вам магазины находятся на этой улице, так что вы не должны потеряться.

Амелия было открыла рот, но тут же захлопнула его. И правда, этот мужчина им не нянька, а Косой переулок не сеть тех же гоблинских пещер, глупо было надеяться на его сопровождение, поэтому, сжав покрепче сумку, она гордо приподняла подбородок и сухо сказала:

– Вполне, спасибо, что сопроводили нас, мистер Снейп. 

Она уже повернулась к мальчику, чтобы взять его за руку, как одна мысль пронзила её голову:

– Постойте! В том письме, что вы нам передали, был билет. Там написано, что отправка происходит на платформе 9 ¾ с вокзала Кингс-Кросс, но ведь такой не существует! – на всякий случай Амелия быстро достала блокнот с ручкой, готовая записывать любую мелочь по отправке сына в школу.

– Ах да, простите, забыл упомянуть, – Снейп нахмурился. – Платформа находится за барьером, вам нужно преодолеть его через третью колонну между платформами 9 и 10, в первый раз советую разбежаться.

– Колонна… разбежаться? – Амелия подняла глаза от блокнота, но мужчина уже затерялся в толпе. – Маги такие странные… Эллиот, ты хоть что-нибудь понял?

– Не волнуйтесь, тётя Амелия, – мальчик радостно улыбнулся тёте и потянул её в сторону одного из магазинов, – всё будет хорошо, вот увидите.

Женщина вздохнула и проследовала за сыном. Первым в списке значилась форма, поэтому они направились в магазин с вывеской «Мадам Малкин. Одежда на все случаи жизни». Витрины были уставлены манекенами, которые двигались и приветливо махали прохожим людям, а внизу красовалась табличка с красной надписью:

_«ПЕРВОКУРСНИКАМ!!  
Покупайте 3 комплекта новой модели школьной формы со скидкой,  
остроконечная шляпа в подарок!»_

Стоило только звякнуть колокольчику на входе, как к ним тут же подбежала румяная приземистая женщина со светлыми волосами, одетая в розовато-лиловые одежды.

– Добро пожаловать в мой магазин! Едете учиться в Хогвартс? – она приветливо улыбнулась и тут же заговорила вновь, – Вы пришли по адресу! В этом году у меня прекрасные модели школьной формы! Желаете примерить?

– Да, конечно, с радостью, – Амелия счастливо улыбнулась, хоть что-то в этом месте было похоже на её обычный мир.

– Тогда, мальчик, иди вон за ту ширму, сейчас мы снимем с тебя мерки, а Вы, милая, можете присесть здесь, – она указала на маленький красный диванчик, стоящий у одной из стен, – не желаете чаю?

– Нет, спасибо, – женщина подтолкнула Эллиота в сторону примерочной, а сама стала расспрашивать владелицу магазинчика о фасонах мантий и остроконечных шляпах.

Эллиот лишь вздохнул. Женщины, одним словом. За ширмой оказалась маленькая комнатка с парочкой высоких скамеек и зеркалом. Там же стояла ещё одна женщина– брюнетка с каре и в зеленой мантии – она также приветливо улыбнулась ему и указала на скамейку.

– Привет! Встань сюда, сейчас мы всё быстренько померим!

Как только он встал на скамеечку, вокруг него закружился настоящий вихрь из портной линейки, сама же волшебница лишь кивала и записывала измерения в маленький блокнот, после чего ушла в подсобку. Через некоторое время Эллиот уже красовался в школьной форме перед зеркалом, и с интересом проводил рукой по мягкой черной ткани мантии и сам себе казался в ней каким-то учеником Мерлина, не меньше. Амелия ходила вокруг него кругами, то тут, то там одёргивая форму и слушала мадам Малкин о всех преимуществах новой модели. Пока женщины спорили о том, сколько мантий стоит взять в школу, колокольчик вновь прозвенел, оповещая всех о новом посетителе. Эллиот, стоящий спиной к незнакомцам, повернулся. В проходе стояла красивая женщина с практически белыми волосами, серое элегантное платье облегало статную фигуру. Её губы слегка сжались в приветливой улыбке, но взгляд серых глаз оставался таким же холодным.

– Миссис Малфой, какой неожиданный визит… – Мадам Малкин непроизвольно напряглась при виде гостьи, – что привело вас ко мне?

– Мой сын, – мягким голосом произнесла миссис Малфой и вывела стоящего позади мальчика вперед себя, – поступает в этом году в Хогвартс. Мы пришли за формой.

– Ох, юный мистер Малфой, подождите пару минут, и я сразу…

– Мы торопимся, – казалось, что голос женщины не изменился, но мадам Малкин тут же подскочила к мальчику и увела его за ширму. Как только она вернулась, миссис Малфой вновь произнесла, – пять мантий нового фасона, пару остроконечных шляп. Отправите всё в мэнор.

– Непременно, сегодня же вы получите свои покупки! – хозяйка магазина невольно теребила край мантии.

– Буду очень признательна, приятного вам дня, – больше не говоря ни слова, женщина вышла из магазина.

– Все маги такие… – Амелия силилась подобрать слово увиденной сцене, но оно всё не приходило ей в голову.

– Странные? Надменные? Или, скорее, выглядят как ходячие ледышки, – Мадам Малкин усмехнулась и устало плюхнулась на диван, - Конечно не все. Это Малфои – семья чистокровных магов. Не советую вам с ними пересекаться.

– Почему? 

– Знаете… Не все волшебники принимают маглов. Некоторые из них против обучения маглорожденных магии. Считают, что они недостойны этого. – Женщина смутилась сказанных ею слов, – простите, но чем раньше вы об этом узнаете, тем лучше для вас.

– Вот как… – Амелия вздохнула и присела рядом с владелицей магазина. – Они опасны?

– Малфои? Наши законы против насилия над маглами, но я всё же не советую вам пересекаться с ними лишний раз.

Амелия лишь нахмурилась. Хотя такого стоило ожидать. Даже некоторые простые люди не принимают других людей по глупым причинам, а тут целая отдельная цивилизация со своей структурой. Своим миром. 

И правда, приятного в таком общении будет мало, но Эллиот всё равно украдкой глянул в сторону ширмы. Один из главных персонажей этой истории был так близко от него. Любопытство захватило его, и он торопливо повернулся в сторону женщин:

– Тётя Амелия, могу я уже переодеться?

– Да, да, конечно. Так вот, я думаю трёх мантий будет вполне достаточно…

Эллиот мигом соскочил со скамьи и направился к ширме, но не успел он и шагу ступить за неё, как тонкий голос спросил его:

– Ты маглорождённый?

Прямо возле прохода стоял Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Бледные волосы словно были прилизаны гелем, а серые глаза нет-нет, да и показывали интерес вперемешку с презрением. Блондин говорил немного вяло, словно делал одолжение. Эллиот усмехнулся.

– Чистокровные настолько невежественны, что начинают знакомство с родословной? Или это ты так плохо слушал уроки этикета?

Бледное лицо юного аристократа моментально стало покрываться красными пятнами, а пальцы невольно сжались в кулаки.

– Да как ты…

– Смею указывать на твой промах? Вполне спокойно. – Эллиот прошёл вглубь комнаты и начал не спеша переодеваться, – Мне казалось, что уж кто-кто, а Вы должны знать, как вести себя в обществе.

Сзади послышалось недовольное сопение. Эллиот же надел свою одежду и уже собирался уходить, но юный аристократ вновь обратился к нему:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Эллиот Мёрфи, – Эллиот улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия, – приятно познакомиться, Малфой Не-знаю-как-ваше-имя.

– Драко. Меня зовут Драко, – блондин, помедлив, ответил на рукопожатие.

– Что ж, увидимся в школе, Драко Малфой. 

Эллиот ещё раз улыбнулся нахмурившемуся аристократу и вышел из комнатки. Мантии были упакованы, и Амелия уже ждала его у выхода из магазина. 

Следующими в списке значились учебники, поэтому, спросив у миссис Малкин направление, они пошли во «Флориш и Блоттс». Эллиот готов был остаться здесь навечно. Сотни книг, фолиантов, справочников и учебников покоились на полках, и все они были посвящены магическому миру. Только тётя Амелия останавливала его от того, чтобы скупить полмагазина. «Алхимия. Как сварить успех», «Пособие по выведению драконов. Новый раздел о Карликовых драконах», «1000 и 1 способ использования чертополоха в зельях». Теперь можно было понять рвение Гермионы в учебе – любая сказка покажется мелочью по сравнению с этим. В прочем, как бы тот ни выпрашивал, мальчику, кроме учебников, разрешили купить лишь ещё пару книг, потому что, со слов тёти Амелии: «В твоей школе не может не быть библиотеки, вот как прочтёшь её всю, тогда и купим тебе недостающие книги». Слова её звучали бы ещё строже, не прячь она в это время за спиной книжку «Маленькие хитрости юной ведьмы-хозяйки». Но взрослые такие взрослые, поэтому Эллиот выбрал лишь две книги, одну с бытовыми чарами, а другую по зельям для начинающих. 

«А всё потому, что профессора Снейпа придётся остерегаться. Чувствую, в его списке по симпатиям я недалеко от братца ушёл»

Учебники были куплены, так же, как и латунные весы, хрустальные флаконы для зелий, а вот при покупке оловянного котла тётя Амелия ещё долго спорила с продавцом, почему вместо старомодного котелка дети не могут использовать кастрюлю из нержавейки. Но спор был проигран, и они пошли дальше.

– Хм, тут говорится, что домашнее животное можно привозить по желанию. Эллиот, ты уверен, что он тебе нужен? – женщина задумчиво смотрела на витрину «Волшебного зверинца». За стеклом на неё с такой же задумчивостью уставилась жаба из вольера и утробно квакнула.

– Ну тётя, давай хотя бы посмотрим! В жизни не видел сов так близко, – и не дожидаясь ответа уже зашел в открывшуюся дверь.

– Нетерпеливый какой, – с улыбкой Амелия последовала за ним. – Ладно уж, пусть этот день станет для него праздником. 

В магазинчике стоял невообразимый шум из хлопанья крыльев, шороха лап, скрежета когтей об прутья клеток. Весь магазин был уставлен вольерами, под потолком сидели совы и ухали на посетителей, в дальнем углу копошились вороны, прямо за прилавком десятки крыс устроили забег по всей свой клетке. Амелия с интересом смотрела на гудящую корзину с разноцветными пушистыми комочками.

– Кто это? 

– Карликовый пушистик, – ведьма с прилавка подошла поближе и взяла одного в руки. – Отличный подарок ребёнку – ласков, в еде не прихотлив. И с ним вашему ребенку не придётся страдать насморком.

– Это почему же? – Амелия взяла с рук женщины пушистика и погладила, существо в ответ уркнуло и само стало подставляться под пальцы.

– Любят по ночам есть козявки.

Услышав волшебницу, женщина выронила комок на пол. Комок фыркнул, и запрыгнул обратно к своим сородичам в корзинку.

Эллиот не обратил на это внимая от слова совсем. Его взгляд был прикован к дальнему углу, где в большой коробке копошился клубок из хвостов вперемешку с лапами, и раздавалось мяуканье. В ней лежали котята полукнизл. Цветастый клубок всё время двигался, но один из котят, абсолютно чёрного цвета, лежал отдельно и жалобно пищал. Мальчик протянул к нему руки, но тут же отдернул, получив пару свежих царапин. Желтые глаза глядели с недоверием на нового посетителя.

– Тётя Амелия, могу я его взять? 

– Уверен? – тетя Амелия тоже с интересом поглядела в коробку. Уши котят были большими, с кисточками на кончиках, а хвосты длинными и пушистыми. – Может лучше сову? Они носят почту, насколько я знаю.

– Если мы принесём домой сову, пусть даже это будет сыч, это будет выглядеть странно, – мальчику всё же удалось поймать вертлявого полукнизл на руки.

– Я как-то не подумала… – женщина сдвинула брови, – а как тогда я смогу писать тебе письма? Ведь телефонной связи там не будет…

– О, не волнуйтесь, – продавщица поставила на стол ведро дохлых мух и стала кормить жаб, – У нас есть Отдел совиной почты, практически в любом населенном пункте страны, вам просто нужно уточнить адрес здесь, в нашем отделе и всё, сможете писать сыну, когда захотите.

– Хм, обязательно туда загляну, – Амелия улыбнулась ведьме, – спасибо за совет.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – ведьма шутовски поклонилась, сняв свою остроконечную шляпку, – так будете брать его? 

Эллиот жалобно посмотрел на тётю, и она сдалась.

– Сколько он стоит?

– Чёрный? 5 галленов. Ну и корзинка в придачу.

– А чем его кормить? – Эллиот проводил рукой по чёрной шерсти и все не мог подавить счастливую улыбку – так давно он хотел себе домашнее животное.

– Правильные вопросы задаешь, малыш, – ведьма потрепала его по голове, – кормить можно и сухим кормом из вашего мира, так как он полукровка, то ничего не будет. Купать только если сильно испачкается, они это не очень любят, а вот расчёсываться, это всегда пожалуйста. Так что советую купить расчёску.

Обговорив еще некоторые детали, котёнок быстро перекочевал из общей коробки в корзину, а счастливая парочка направилась дальше.

– Я назову его Ришар, – мальчик ласково погладил котёнка по голове, вновь получив пару царапин.

– Какое красивое имя, – Амелия потрепала сына по голове, – надеюсь Ришар оправдает свое благородное имя и не будет гадить по углам.

Из корзины послышался недовольный мяв и парочка хихикнула. Мальчик покрепче перехватил корзину и заглянул в список.

– Осталась только волшебная палочка.

– Это хорошо, потому что я так устала. Столько впечатлений за один день, я уже слишком стара для этого. – Женщина усмехнулась, и тут её взгляд наткнулся на отдел почты.

– Послушай, Элли, давай я схожу туда сама. А ты быстренько купишь палочку, и мы вместе пойдем в кафе-мороженое! Страсть как хочу попробовать волшебное лакомство! Как тебе идея?

– Конечно, тётя Амелия. Я же уже не маленький.

– Конечно, – поставив свертки с покупками на землю, женщина крепко обняла сына, – ты уже совсем большой. Ну всё, беги за палочкой, и запомни, я прекрасно вижу этот магазинчик, не смей сворачивать мимо!

Забрав корзинку, женщина еще раз шутя пригрозила пальцем и направилась в отделение, а мальчик зашёл в лавку Олливандера.

В глубине магазина прозвенел колокольчик. Маленькая прихожая комнатка была пыльной и почти пустой, не считая стула в углу. Но за прилавком виднелись горы узких коробочек, выстроенные вдоль стен словно баррикады. 

– Добрый день, – из-за угла высунулась потрепанная седовласая голова, с неё на пол посыпалось немного пыли. От неожиданности Эллиот вздрогнул.

– Здравствуйте.

– Интересно, интересно. Вы, верно, маглорождённый? – Бесцветные с глаза с интересом изучали лицо мальчика. У Эллиота дёрнулся глаз.

«У них это, наверное, фишка такая, постоянно спрашивать меня об этом.»

Но не успел Эллиот и рта раскрыть, как старик тут же подскочил к нему и вытащил из-за пазухи линейку. 

– Вы правша?

– Да.

Старик что-то прогудел себе под нос и начал измерять его руку, но после быстро отошел, пока линейка сама проводила измерения. Закончив тем, что обмерила окружность его головы, она тут же упала за прилавок и больше не двигалась.

– Так-так, посмотрим. – Вывалив на прилавок с десяток коробок, он достал первую палочку, – Тополь, волос единорога, 9 дюймов.

Получив в руки первую палочку, сердце Эллиота замерло от предвкушения, но… В его руках палочка оставалась просто палочкой. Даже взмахнув ей пару раз ничего не произошло. Олливандер задумчиво проследил за действиями мальчика и с досадой убрал палочку.

– Эта вам не подойдёт, нужно что-то более… – дальнейшее бормотание он не услышал, и стал ожидать следующей палочки.

Так продолжалось уже двадцать минут. Палочки из ивы, вишни, бука не реагировали на махания мальчика, как бы он ни старался, некоторые реагировали слишком бурно, как палочка из пера феникса и остролиста, она буквально выбила окно магазинчика, за что Олливандер спешно извинился перед прохожими. 

– Вы необычный клиент, как вас кстати зовут?

– Эллиот Мёрфи, – мальчик с досадой отложил очередную палочку.

– Очень интересный клиент, такого не было с поры, когда я обслуживал… Хм… Возможно ли… – и не договаривая, он скрылся в глубине магазина. Оттуда донесся какой-то скрежет, а потом звук глухого удара об землю. Когда Олливандер вышел, на нем было ещё больше пыли, отчего Эллиот невольно чихнул пару раз.

– Вот это вам должно подойти. – Олливандер с неким трепетом достал из-за спины серую коробочку, потрепанную временем. – Одна из мои старых работ, ещё в пору моей молодости, когда я искал новые способы изготовления палочек. Тис и сердечная жила дракона, 12 ½ дюймов, гибкая и прочная.

Эллиот с интересом разглядывал её. Сквозь белое древко проглядывали тёмные прожилки, будто сердцевина…

– Вы правы, мистер Мёрфи, – Олливандер незаметно переместился за спину мальчика, – как оказалось, свежая сердечная жила дракона, в отличии от высушенной, буквально прорывается наружу корпуса палочек, но только в сочетании с тисом она не разрушила палочку, а словно просто показала свое «я». Интересно, не правда ли?

Бесцветные глаза внимательно смотрели в зелёные, и на секунду Эллиоту показалось, что Олливандер говорил о нём, а не о палочке. Холодок прошелся по спине, но быстро прошёл со следующими словами волшебника:

– Чего вы ждёте? Возьмите её.

Как только он это сделал, палочка в руке потеплела, а сердце забилось с удвоенной силой. Магия палочки проникла в него и, поворочавшись, словно большой зверь, улеглась где-то внутри груди. Олливандер, внимательно следящий за всем, быстро покивал головой самому себе.

– Вижу, вижу. Она признала вас, мистер Мёрфи. 

Мальчик радостно сжал её последний раз в руке и нехотя отдал мужчине, чтобы тот упаковал ее.

– Сколько она стоит?

– С вас семь галеонов, юный волшебник, – протянув сверток, произнёс Олливандер, и секунду спустя добавил, – уважайте её, мистер Мёрфи, и она будет уважать вас в ответ.

– Непременно.

Заплатив за покупку, Эллиот вышел из магазина. Прямо за дверью его уже поджидала тётя:

– Ну? Как все прошло? – тётя с интересом смотрела на свёрток в руках мальчика.

– Всё отлично, тетя Амелия! А теперь пошлите скорее за мороженным, я так проголодался!

***

Хоть день и выдался насыщенным, закончился он на удивление быстро. Тётя Амелия с удовольствием плюхнулась на кресло, вытянув ноги и пару раз размяв их.

– Бо-о-оже, как же хорошо.

После кафе-мороженного, они с Эллиотом еще пару часов погуляли по магическому переулку, рассматривая всякие волшебные вещички. И положа руку на сердце, Амелия могла сказать, что это было прекрасно. Даже для неё это было подобно сказке. Она прислушалась к шуршанию на втором этаже и улыбнулась. Как только они вернулись, ее сын вместе со своим другом сразу засел за новые учебники. Да так в них погрузился, что ужин пришлось нести прямо в комнату. Но женщина не могла винить его за это. Ей самой с трудом удалось оторваться от «Маленьких хитростей». 

Её руки уже снова было потянулись к книжке, что лежала на кофейном столике, но раздался щелчок открываемой двери, а потом копошение и тяжёлый топот по коридору. Не прошло и минуты, как в комнату влетел запыхавшийся глава семьи, встрёпанный настолько, что его куртка оказалась надета наизнанку. 

– Как всё прошло!? Вы в порядке?! Боже, скажи, что не случилось ничего неприятного! – не сбавляя скорости, мужчина подбежал к жене и начал проверять её на наличие повреждений. Заметив, что с ней все хорошо, он было перевёл дух, а потом провёл взглядом по комнате и на секунду побледнел, – где наш сын? Он же вернулся? 

– Да, да, да. Всё хорошо, дорогой, – Амелия шустро обняла мужа, пока тот снова не начал панику, и осторожно провела по его напряжённой спине рукой, – никто не умер, успокойся. Я сейчас все тебе расскажу.

– Отлично. Да. Непременно. – Джек почти присел на рядом сидящее кресло, но, увидев взгляд жены, осёкся. – Что?

– Обувь, милый, будь добр, сними при входе. А ещё куртку.

– Да, да. Точно.

Быстро раздевшись, мужчина уселся на диван и выжидающе уставился на жену.

– Ну?

– Всё было отлично. – Секундное молчание.

– И всё?

– И всё.

Мужчина подозрительно посмотрел на жену.

– Амелия, не тяни кота за хвост. 

– Ну хорошо-хорошо, – женщина пересела поближе к мужу на диван и заговорила. – Это было невероятно, Джек! В жизни не видела столько чудес! Представляешь, у них есть гоблины и даже эльфы! А ещё у них почту приносят совы! Просто невероятно, правда я так и не поняла, как они узнают, куда лететь, но в отделе совиной почты каких только сов не было! А мантии? Оказывается, все волшебники предпочитают ходить в мантиях и остроконечных шляпах, это выглядело немного смешно…

Рассказ продолжился до глубокой ночи.


	5. Глава 4

– Ты всё проверил?

– Да, мэм.

– Точно? Зубная щётка? Тёплые носки? Запас белья? 

– Так точно, мэм.

Эллиот, шутя, отдал честь, стоящей перед ним женщине, на что она улыбнулась и притянула его к себе.

– Как же мне не хочется тебя туда отпускать, совсем одного…

Первое сентября наступило как всегда быстро, хотя казалось, что лето только-только началось. На самом деле, тётя Амелия вместе с Эллиотом собрали вещи ещё вчера. По итогу сборов возле них стоял большой тёмно-серый чемодан.

– Ну всё, давайте отправляться.

Дядя Джек закинул вещи в багажник машины. До отправления поезда оставалось ещё три часа. Времени как раз хватало, чтобы доехать до вокзала и ещё час оставался на то, чтобы найти таинственную платформу с дробным номером. Хотя в тайне, пусть взрослые и не хотели этого признавать, они надеялись не найти её. Но всё же, за час до отправки поезда, они уже были на вокзале «Кингс-Кросс».

– Амелия, прочитай ещё раз.

– «Платформа находится за барьером. Нужно преодолеть его через третью колонну между платформами 9 и 10. В первый раз стоит разбежаться.»

Нахмурившись, мужчина пошёл в направлении десятой и девятой платформ, попутно катя тележку с вещами сына. Женщина с ребёнком последовали за ним. Когда они добрались до нужного места, то осмотрелись. Вокзал, как вокзал. От ближайшего поезда шел дым, в него спешно загружались люди. Шум заполнял платформу. Ещё раз глянув в записи, Амелия посмотрела на кирпичные колонны, что поддерживали свод крыши. На четырёх из них по бокам значились цифры 9 и 10. С сомнением она сказала:

– Кажется… Я поняла, где находится барьер.

Она направилась прямо к третьей колонне. Приблизившись, она осторожно потрогала её. Но и на ощупь, и на вид это был просто кирпич. Амелия нахмурилась.

– Хм, может время ещё не пришло? Или надо ещё что-то сделать…

Мужчина тоже подошёл к ней и прикоснулся к стене. Но и он не понимал, что тут такого должно произойти. Портал? Гоблины на тележках, что отвезут их в нужное место? Пока оба с подозрительными лицами ощупывали и обходили колонну, к ним подошёл один из проводников.

– Вам нужна помощь?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности парочка резко повернулась. Джек нервно улыбнулся, а Амелия сжала в руке сумку. Нужно было что-то срочно сказать.

– М-мы просто строим загородный дом. А тут оказывается такие хорошие кирпичи. Сколько лет стоят, а вокзал до сих пор в отличном состоянии. Нам стало интересно, г-где такой взять.

Проводник в удивлении поднял бровь, что за странная семейка.

– Извините, я не располагаю такой информацией. 

– П-правда? Очень жаль.

Ещё раз с сомнением глянув на парочку взрослых, проводник развернулся к окликающим его людям.

– Чёрт, и что же делать?

Амелия и Джек спешно думали, как быть, ведь спросить дорогу было не у кого. Но тут к колонне подошёл Эллиот.

– Может я смогу пройти?

И не дожидаясь ответа, с размаху ударил ногой по стене. Амелия чуть не вскрикнула, а Джек от неожиданности не смог остановить сына. Но ожидаемого удара не последовало, а нога мальчика провалилась в кирпичную кладку, будто её там вовсе не было. Женщина с ужасом глядела на это, но казалось, что мальчик от этого не испытывал никакого дискомфорта. Выдохнув, он вытащил ногу из стены, никаких повреждений видно не было.

– Значит… Мы не можем пройти? – Джек недовольно провел рукой по колонне.

– Видимо этот барьер похож на тот, что стоит на «Дырявом котле».

Взрослые переглянулись. Раз так, они не смогут проводить сына до поезда. С сомнением глянув на Эллиота, Амелия крепко взяла его за руку.

– Что же… Мы не можем просто отпустить его одного!

– Но ничего не поделаешь, – Джек отобрал сына у жены и приобнял.

– Сынок, сможешь самостоятельно сесть в поезд?

– Конечно! Не волнуйтесь, дядя Джек, тётя Амелия.

Не дожидаясь возгласов, он схватился за поклажу и уже хотел побежать навстречу барьеру, как Амелия резко преградила ему путь.

– Постой! – и, прижав сына к груди, быстро зашептала ему, - ты обязан писать нам как можно чаще! Я жду от тебя письма, как только приедешь в школу! Обязательно пиши нам, или клянусь богом, я сделаю всё, чтобы забрать тебя оттуда!

Но что бы женщина не говорила, оба они знали, что ничего из обещанного она сделать не сможет. Но Эллиот всё равно обнял её в ответ и, приподнявшись на цыпочках, также прошептал ей на ухо.

– Обязательно, тётя Амелия. Я обещаю выбрать самую красивую сову.

Хихикнув на обещание сына, она с трудом заставила себя разжать руки и встать рядом с мужем.

– Удачи.

– И вам, дядя Джек.

Глянув напоследок на взрослых, Эллиот вздохнул и толкнул тележку в направлении колонны. С каждым шагом он разгонялся всё больше, и когда казалось, что столкновение неизбежно, скрылся за барьером, словно его здесь и не было.

Простояв несколько минут, глядя на колонну, пара уже хотела возвращаться к машине, как сзади послышался тонкий неуверенный голос:

– Извините… Вы не знаете, как пройти на платформу 9 ¾?

Супруги резко повернулись. Рядом с ними стоял мальчик с до боли знакомой внешностью и круглыми очками.

***

Как только Эллиот преодолел барьер, беззаботное детское лицо стало серьёзным, а взгляд жёстче. Изображать из себя ребенка то ещё удовольствие, порой на сюсюканье хотелось врезать. Встряхнувшись, он оглядел платформу, у которой стоял алого цвета паровоз и испускал над головами людей клубы дыма. Настоящая улыбка невольно вылезла на пухлых губах, и мальчик с большим энтузиазмом, чем до этого, толкнул в направлении него тележку с вещами. Людей уже было достаточно, чтобы не нестись во всю прыть к вагонам, но Эллиота уже ничего не волновало. Всё, о чём он мог думать, это о желанном обучении магии. Он уже представлял себе уроки, и как он зароется в библиотеку замка. От этого предвкушения тут же зачесались руки взять палочку и снова попробовать немного поколдовать по учебнику, но пришлось осадить себя. Тётя хоть и была доброй женщиной, но запретила лишний раз колдовать без руководства учителей, так что оставшиеся недели пришлось прятаться то в гараже, то в ванной в попытках попробовать колдовать палочкой. Но теперь он сможет с головой уйти в магию.

Несмотря на количество людей, многие купе были ещё свободны, так как большинство учеников предпочли дожидаться своих друзей снаружи, чтобы поскорее рассказать о проведённом лете. Поэтому, выбрав пустое купе где-то в середине поезда, Эллиот с удовольствием плюхнулся на мягкие сиденья, после того как смог занести в вагон свои вещи и переноску полукнизла. Хотя тут же подскочил и, закрыв дверь в купе, переоделся в школьную форму. Несмотря на сомнительное удобство мантии, она ему понравилась, черная и неброская. Хотя, как подозревал Эллиот, такая одежда позволяла скрывать некоторые движения, и в том числе крепеж для палочки не был заметен в широких складках. В пылу сражения это будет неплохим козырём.

Расправив ткань и сложив свою магловскую одежду в чемодан, мальчик выпустил своего питомца из переноски и посадил рядом с собой. Всё равно до прибытия в школу ещё несколько часов пути.

Поглаживая подросшего питомца между ушами, Эллиот стал наблюдать за людьми за окном. Но это ему быстро наскучило, и он решил лишний раз заглянуть в книжку по бытовым чарам. Полностью погрузившись в изучение заклинаний, он не замечал ни шума за окном, ни порой мелькающих за стеклом двери лиц людей, что искали себе свободное место. Казалось, он готов провести за книгой весь путь до школы, но тут дверь со скрипом отъехала.

– Привет… Могу я присесть с тобой?

Эллиот взглянул на неожиданного гостя, и с трудом удержал невозмутимое выражение лица. Безусловно, родство почти на лицо, удивительно, если никто не заметит. Он словно смотрел на своё отражение, но различие было в мелочах, так что все могло и обойтись. Ворох нечёсаных волос, круглые очки на носу, что, кстати, выглядели не совсем целыми, и одежда, которая, казалось, пережила не одну сотню стирок. Не узнать героя всея магической Британии было невозможно, но что более важно, почему он здесь? Разве не должен он дожидаться в пустом купе одного из членов рыжего семейства? Непроизвольно мальчик нахмурил брови. 

Молчание затягивалось, и его копия стала неуверенно переминаться с ноги на ногу.

– Извини… если ты ждешь кого-то из друзей, то я… я, пожалуй, найду другое место…

Знаменитый Мальчик-который-выжил с трудом сдерживал себя от позорного побега. Когда ненавистный дядя Вернон согласился отвезти его на платформу, казалось, счастью не было предела. Но радость была недолгой, и только придя на вокзал, Гарри наконец смог понять ехидный смех дяди над его отправлением, как и его согласие на поездку. Заветной платформы не было, и казалось, все сказочные мечты о магической школе можно было похоронить под первым же прибывшим поездом. Но тут на глаза отчаявшемуся герою попалась семья, что обнимала мальчика его возраста, возле которого стояла такая же нагруженная вещами тележка, как у него. Надежда вновь затеплилась в груди, и Гарри поспешил к ним, стараясь не упустить из виду. Но вот в какой-то момент толпа загородила ему обзор, и, с трудом обойдя людей, он заметил, что неизвестный мальчик уже исчез, словно его и не было, а пара уже собирается уходить. Но всё же удача улыбнулась ему, и, спросив у взрослых о платформе, с замиранием сердца узнал, что да, заветная платформа существует, и они сами отправили только что сына на обучение. Сказав ему как пройти через барьер, супруги так же проводили его, напоследок пожелав хорошей учебы. И вот он здесь, стоит напротив этого мальчика и не знает, куда деть себя от внезапно охватившего стыда. Ведь казалось, что уж с кем-кем, а с ним он точно сможет найти общий язык и, возможно даже, подружиться…

– Привет! Нет, я никого не жду, так что присаживайся. О, давай я помогу тебе занести вещи.

Услышав звонкий голос, Гарри вскинулся и увидел лёгкую улыбку стоящего напротив него мальчика. Его губы сами по себе тоже стали расплываться в улыбке. Всё-таки, всё-таки всё было не так плохо…

Эллиот в свою очередь старался казаться как можно дружелюбнее. Прогонять героя из купе? Боже, большей глупости нельзя было и представить. Уж чего-чего, а наставлять против себя главного счастливчика этого мира дорогого стоит. Поэтому не позволяя Гарри и слова против сказать, он тут же ухватился за его чемодан, что стоял в коридоре, и затащил в купе, поставив его рядом со своим. Клетка с полярной совой отправилась туда же. С удовольствием плюхнувшись на мягкие сиденья, мальчики дружно вздохнули. За окном прибавлялось шума. Эллиот скользнул взглядом по платформе и увидел неподалёку рыжее семейство. Он с секунду глядел на то, как женщина, взяв одного своего отпрыска в оборот, стала оттирать ему с носа грязь. И как они умудрились профукать своего героя на подходе к платформе. Ну да что ж теперь причитать. Выругавшись про себя, Эллиот повернулся к герою и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия:

– Меня зовут Эллиот Мёрфи, а тебя? 

– Я Гарри Поттер, приятно познакомиться, – брюнет без колебаний пожал руку, а потом с интересом стал разглядывать мальчика на против. Его имя было знаменито среди волшебников, но судя по реакции напротив сидящего, тот о нём ничего не знал. Это радовало. Если честно, ещё с похода с Хагридом в Косой переулок ему жутко надоели эти восхищённые взгляды и бесконечные рукоплескания в его сторону.

– Прости, но ты случайно не мар… малог? Да как же.. – Гарри усиленно потер лоб, вспоминая сказанное Хагридом слово.

– Маглорождённый? – внешне лицо Эллиота не изменилось, всё также слегка улыбаясь, хотя видит бог, как ему это надоело.

– Да, точно, слова у них такие мудрёные все. 

– Это точно. Если честно, я не знаю… Я сирота.

– Как так? Ведь тебя же провожала добрая пара и… – Гарри чуть не прикусил себе язык. Как-то стыдно стало упоминать о том, что он буквально проследил за собеседником до самого поезда.

– О, ты видел меня. Это мои опекуны, они усыновили меня, когда мне было девять. А до этого я жил в приюте.

– Ох прости… – только за последние пять минут Гарри уже три раза хотелось провалиться под землю от неловкости...

– Да ничего, не извиняйся! Так что отвечая на твой вопрос, нет, я не знаю, кто мои родители.

От проскочившей мысли, в груди Гарри появилось тепло. Точно, похожи. Он глянул из-под чёлки на Эллиота и невольно вздохнул от огорчения. Однозначно и цвет волос, и цвет глаз были идентичные, неудивительно, что та супружеская пара так удивилась при виде него, но смотря напротив, он невольно сравнивал не только цвет волос, но и их неряшливость по сравнению со слегка волнистыми волосами Эллиота, что укладывались в аккуратной стрижке.

Он пристально разглядывал его в течении нескольких минут, но потом спохватился, и что только на него находит рядом с ним!

– Я бы… Не хотел бы ты… Дружить со мн…

Но не успел Гарри договорить заветное предложение, как дверь в купе резко открылась, и в него влетел один из рыжего семейства. Прежде чем он захлопнул за собой дверь из неё можно было услышать:

– Эй, Ронни, это же всего лишь маленький тарантул! Вон Ли даже ради тебя его из клетки достал, скажи же Дред!

– И правда, Фордж. Наш маленький Ронни совсем не имеет хороших манер, какая потеря для нашей милой мамочки…

– Как же они меня достали! Вот отучусь и точно им припомню все!

От злости казалось, что не только волосы, но и все лицо младшего Уизли стало рыжего цвета, он уже готовился пнуть ни в чём не повинную дверь, но всё же оставил это неблагородное дело. Обернувшись, он сначала застыл, а потом простонал:

– Вы что, тоже маг-близнецы?

Брюнеты удивленно переглянулись.

– Нет, мы впервые встретились. А вот ты, вместо того чтобы влетать, как торнадо, мог бы для начала представиться. 

Эллиот улыбался, но его слова явно не вязались с его дружелюбием на лице, поэтому Рон скривился, но всё же решил соблюдать правила приличия.

– Рон Уизли. Простите, но можно мне с вами здесь посидеть? Я уже не могу терпеть этих двоих сволочей.

И не дожидаясь ответа, тут же плюхнулся рядом с Гарри. Но сразу же вскочил обратно от неожиданной боли в одном мягком месте. 

– Какого черта?!

На месте, где попытался сесть Уизли, грозно виляя пушистым хвостом, лежал кот, гневно сверкая глазами на незваного гостя.

– О, Ришар, а я думал ты вышел. Ну же, подойди ко мне.

Эллиот, не замечая взглядов рыжика, подозвал питомца. Когда Ришар прыгнул ему на руки, он стал успокаивающе его поглаживать, пока тот не прикрыл глаза.

– Твой чёртов кот цапнул меня!

– Это ты не смотрел, куда садишься, тебе не в чем меня винить.

Уизли цыкнул, и пересел к Поттеру. Подальше, так сказать, от одной чёрной пушистой проблемы.

Молчание воцарилось в купе. Эллиоту было всё равно на двоих мальчишек, что сидели на противоположной стороне, поэтому он вновь углубился в чтение книги, игнорируя взгляды маленького героя и рыжего невежды. Пока они сидели в тишине, поезд последний раз просвистел, объявляя об отправке, и начал не спеша набирать скорость. За окном стало еще громче, все стали кричать и прощаться с родителями, высунувшись из окон. Уизли тоже подскочил к окну и стал яростно махать пухлой женщине и маленькой девочке, что начала бежать вслед за поездом, но вскоре отстала из-за набирающейся скорости. 

Когда поезд вильнул в сторону, скрывая от глаз платформу, Рон не удержался и свалился от окна прямо на Гарри, отчего оба повалились на пол. Шипя от навалившегося сверху веса, и от того, что локоть рыжего попал ему прямо по животу, Гарри пытался скинуть его с себя:

– Слезь уже, ты сейчас раздавишь меня.

– Прости-прости. Сейчас, секунду, – Уизли шустро вскочил, и уже подал руку Гарри, помогая тому встать, как его взгляд упёрся в лоб героя.

– Подожди-ка, что это у тебя… – и, не дожидаясь ответа, он отвел в сторону чёлку и открыл своему взгляду шрам в виде молнии.

С секунду простояв в задумчивости, его глаза стали расширяться, и казалось вот-вот упадут на пол с глухим стуком.

– Т-ты… Мерлин меня подери! Они вроде говорили, но я думал, что это их очередная шутка… Ох, чтоб меня гномы покусали! Т-ты же, т-ты же!

– Кто? – Эллиот вопросительно посмотрел сначала на Рона, потом перевел взгляд на шрам, делая удивлённое лицо.

– Ты Гарри Поттер!!! – Уизли от волнения не знал за что хвататься, то ли за руку Гарри, то ли за свои волосы, – Мерлиновы кальсоны, я еду в одном купе с ГЕРОЕМ!!!!! 

Удивительно, как на его крик не сбежался весь поезд. Казалось ещё секунда, и Рон взлетит даже без метлы. Осознав всю важность Гарриной персоны, он с восторгом накинулся на него: «Ты видел? Ты видел Сам-знаешь-кого?! Как он выглядит?! А Пожирателей!? Как ты Его одолел!?».

Мальчик-который-выжил не знал куда себя деть, даже те маги из переулка не так напирали на него, как этот рыжий парень. В отчаянии он посмотрел в направлении Эллиота, но тот лишь непонимающе глядел то на одного, то на другого, молчаливо требуя объяснений.

– О чём ты, Уизли? 

«Давай, поясни мне уже, чтобы я мог не делать такое удивлённое лицо!»

– Ты не знаешь? Как ты можешь не знать?! – теперь внимание Рона переместилось на Эллиота, и тот буквально с пеной у рта начал объяснять, - Он же тот, который победил Сам-знаешь-кого! Мама говорила, что только благодаря ему наконец-то прекратилась война и все те жуткие убийства, что совершали его последователи! Даже Дамблдор, ДАМБЛДОР не мог ничего поделать, хотя мне и говорили, что все равно благодаря ему рано или поздно Он проиграл бы, но всё же!

Эллиот мысленно пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Но зато герой теперь точно ему будет должен, судя по тому, какие благодарные взгляды он кидает в его сторону.

– Да отцепись ты! – Вспылив, он вывернулся из схватки младшего Уизли и пересел на сторону Гарри, попутно поправляя мантию. – Объясни всё нормально! Что за Сам-знаешь-кто? Какая война? 

На удивление, ответил ему не Рон, который пыхтел как паровоз от перевозбуждения, а сам Гарри:

– Тебе, наверное, никто не рассказал. Ну и неудивительно, как я узнал, маги не очень любят это вспоминать… – мальчик вздохнул и начал объяснять, – если коротко, то раньше, когда ещё мои родители были живы… Был один тёмный маг, его звали Волан-де-морт и…

Услышав имя волшебника, Рон сразу же прекратил свои восхищения и испуганно вжался в кресло, словно только одно имя этого человека могло его проклясть.

– Что? – Гарри удивлённо уставился на него.

– Т-ты… Уж кто-кто, но не думал, что ты будешь называть по имени Сам-знаешь-кого!

– А что тут такого? – Эллиот удивлённо вскинул бровь. На самом деле ему и вправду было интересно, почему над этим именем здесь так тряслись. Это было странно и выглядело весьма глупо, особенно если смотреть как не только дети, но и взрослые люди с опаской говорят: «Сам-знаешь-кто».

– Это запрещённое имя, и поэтому его нельзя говорить! Говорят, что того, кто назовет его имя, тут же постигнет несчастье – казалось не только голос, но и сам Уизли начал дрожать, как осиновый лист, на этих словах.

– Оно что, проклятье насылает? – Эллиот усмехнулся и, не обращая более внимания на Рона, снова повернулся к Гарри, – ну? И что дальше?

– Эм, ну… – Гарри на мгновенье помрачнел, но всё же продолжил разговор, – Хагрид мне рассказал, он работает лесничим в школе, что Вол… Сам-знаешь-кто был очень злым, и каждого, кто не подчинялся ему, он убивал, и мои родители… – он шумно втянул воздух и быстро договорил, – в общем, он тогда напал на них, и хотел убить нас всех, но почему-то меня не смог, и мало того, что не убил, так ещё и сам исчез в ту ночь…

Гарри помрачнел и замолк. Рон в свою очередь не пропускавший слова своего кумира, казалось, готов был запечатлеть все его слова в истории. Эллиот нахмурился, подробности гибели родителей его мало интересовали, так как здесь любая собака о ней знала. А вот Волан-де-морт. Ему была интересна его позиция, за что он боролся? Он плохо помнил причины, да и в его прошлом детстве, кого это интересовало? Но вот сейчас… Он сделал себе зарубку поинтересоваться этим. А теперь…

– Вау, если это и вправду так, неудивительно, что ты знаменит!

Гарри аж подпрыгнул от возгласа Эллиота. Он покосился на него, и мысленно вздохнул. Ему не хотелось, чтобы и он восхищенно глядел на него, как все те маги, встреченные им. Как этот Рон.

– Ничего такого я не сделал. Да и не факт ведь, что именно я его победил?.. – Гарри пытался хоть как-то уменьшить запал этих двоих, но видел, что ни в зеленых, ни в карих глазах не было отклика.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Уж вряд ли тебя бы стала восхвалять целая страна, не сделай ты «ничего такого». – Эллиот подмигнул герою и снова мягко улыбнулся.

– Вот именно! Победа над Сам-знаешь-кем самое крутое, что можно было сделать!

От возгласов Рона хотелось заткнуть уши, но Эллиот решил стоически терпеть рыжее недоразумение. Всё-таки, он надеялся, что они попадут на разные факультеты, так что чаще необходимого встречаться не будут. Разговор сошел на нет, поэтому он просто повернулся к окну и стал разглядывать пейзаж, один черт почитать они вряд ли дадут. В голову закралась мысль вздремнуть до приезда, но из тамбура послышался звук тележки, и потом в купе заглянула улыбающаяся женщина.

– Не хотите перекусить, ребята?

Рон тут же с чего-то покраснел и пробормотал что-то под нос, доставая какой-то кулек из кармана, а вот Гарри с радостью подошёл к женщине. Эллиот прислушался к себе, не то, чтобы он был голоден, но приедут они только под ужин. Выйдя в тамбур, он оглядел товар, и невольно его глаза округлились. Шоколадные лягушки, сахарные перья, что вовсе не казались таковыми, лакричные палочки и сдобные котелки. Невольно захотелось по-детски засмеяться. Здесь словно рекламировали волшебный мир. Но, подавив смешок, он быстро понял, что к сожалению, кроме сладостей здесь ничего и нет. Что ж, это же сказка для детей, хотя от пачки вяленого мяса он бы не отказался.

– Можно одно сахарное перо?

– Конечно, выбирай любой, – женщина ласково улыбнулась и протянула три разных цветов.

Выбрав зеленый, что обещал мятный вкус, он заплатил и вернулся в купе. Сладость оказалась не такой сладкой, скорее как обычная мятная жвачка. Пока он с задумчивостью прикусывал оперение, Гарри тоже вернулся с горкой всяких сладостей на руках, и как только всё держалось?

– Угощайтесь! 

Вывалив всё на сиденье, он тут же стал попеременно откусывать то одно, то другое. Рона звать дважды было не надо, и тут же достал из этой кучи шоколадную лягушку. Заметив это, Эллиот с интересом наблюдал, как он рвет упаковку, а потом… На секунду его замутило. Лягушка была точно шоколадной, ну,, по крайней мере, когда Рон смачно откусил голову, она оказалась полой внутри, но… Чёрт возьми, она была словно живой, до последнего дрыгая лапками, пока рыжик до конца её не съел.

– Блин, снова не Агриппа.

Посетовав на то, что у волшебников странное чувство юмора, если это можно так назвать, он снова повернулся к окну, но Гарри тронул его за плечо.

– А ты почему не ешь? – глаза под очками блестели.

– Вообще-то ем, – Эллиот усмехнулся и показал наполовину съеденное перо.

Герой насупился, а потом, порывшись в сладостях, достал очередное печенье и протянул мальчику. Но Эллиот лишь качнул головой и доел своё.

– Эй, а вы фннаете ф какфой факлутет попафете? Я вот хочу в Гриффиндофт! – рыжик, словно вспомнив о ещё двоих в купе, вскинулся словно пёс и решил продолжить разговор.

– Уизли, ты б хоть проглотил всё, что в рот попало, смотреть противно, – Эллиот слегка скривился.

– Отфтань.

– Раз просишь отстать, значит и ответ тебе не нужен.

Гарри переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Он помнил, что Хагрид говорил ему о факультетах. И то, что на Гриффиндоре учились его родители. Он сам не знал, хочет ли он туда же. Вообще, Гарри думал лишь о том, чтобы его в принципе туда приняли. 

– Хагрид говорил мне, что на Слизерине учился Сам-знаешь-кто. Наверное… Я бы не хотел туда попасть.

И повернувшись к Эллиоту, вопросительно уставился на него.

– Мне всё равно, куда я попаду. Но смотря на тебя, Уизли, я уже не хочу в Гриффиндор. Сомневаюсь, что перенесу твоё присутствие за одним столом.

– Ничего, стол длинный, – рыжик словно не замечал сарказма, его ум был полностью занят близлежащими лакричными палочками.

Тишина повисла в купе, нарушаемая лишь похрустыванием рыжика, даже Гарри уже успел объесться. От равномерного стука колёс и от приятной тяжести в животе хотелось спать, но тут дверь купе резко отъехала, и в проеме показалась одна очень знакомая белобрысая голова…

– Я слышал, здесь едет Гарри Поттер. – Малфой собственной персоной стоял в проходе в окружении двух абмалов. Он вопросительно обвел взглядом двух заморышей, как окрестил он про себя двух мальчишек, что были перепачканы крошками и шоколадом, и остановился на сидящем у окна черноволосом мальчике. На секунду его взгляд стал задумчивым, а потом он злорадно усмехнулся.

– Так-так, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Мёрфи, смотрю нашел компашку по крови.

– И тебе привет, Малфой. Смотрю с нашей последней встречи ты стал ещё невежественней. И как мистер Малфой за тебя не краснеет?

Эллиот вернул ему ухмылку, пока Драко снова не покрылся пятнами. Это и в первый раз выглядело забавно. Так что мальчик не смог удержаться от издёвок в адрес юного аристократа.

– Да как ты смеешь!

Драко почти прыгнул на Эллиота, но тут, как ни странно, его загородил сам герой. Нахмурившись и слегка дрожа, он переводил взгляд то на какого-то бледнолицего задиру, то на его дружков, стоящих позади и начавших демонстративно разминать кулаки. Заметив его взгляд, Драко резко успокоился и усмехнулся.

– Это Крэбб и Гойл. Они такие же чистокровные, как и я. А ты, я полагаю, Гарри Поттер?

Он скептически провел взглядом от знаменитого шрама до растянутой футболки и вниз по застиранным джинсам. От этого взгляда Гарри лишь еще больше насупился:

– Верно.

– Что ж, думаю нам стоит познакомиться поближе.

Малфой протянул руку для рукопожатия, но Гарри даже не шевельнулся. Заметив, что герой решил игнорировать его предложение, он холодно выдал:

– Ты скоро поймёшь, Поттер, что в нашем мире стоит выбирать своё окружение, – он с презрительной миной обвел взглядом Уизли и Эллиота, – получше.

Уизли от этих слов сорвался с места и навис над Драко.

– Уж точно ему не нужно дружить с Пожирательским отродьем!

Юный аристократ даже бровью не повел на этот выкрик. Он смотрел прямо на Гарри.

– Может хватит уже?

Все резко повернулись и посмотрели на Эллиота, который стоял позади, скрестив руки на груди. В одной руке он сжал палочку, хотя на самом деле нападать он не планировал.

– Вы ещё подеритесь в лучших традициях маглов. Особенно ты, Малфой. А ты, Уизли – он перевёл взгляд на рыжика, который чуть ли не пыхтел от злости, – сядь и не встревай в чужие разговоры.

– Ты что, на его стороне!? 

– Я ни на ничьей стороне, знай разницу.

Повисло молчание, Рон попеременно буравил взглядом то Эллиота, то Драко. Гарри просто стоял в оцепенении, он не хотел драки, некоторые синяки до сих пор не сошли после «игр» с кузеном. Хмыкнув, Малфой продолжил:

– Что ж, Мёрфи, тогда мы уйдем, но не надейся, что мы закончили. Крэбб, Гойл, пошли!

Развернувшись, Драко, словно командир полка, повёл своё сопровождение в сторону своего купе. Ни дать, ни взять, маленький принц на выгуле. Хмыкнув под нос от этой картины, Эллиот закрыл дверь и повернулся к двум уже своим лоботрясам. А оглядев заодно и всё купе, невольно скривился. Фантиков и крошек не было только на потолке. Вздохнув, Эллиот всё же вскинул палочку в направлении своего сидения.

– Ты что делаешь!? – Рон, который косвенно стоял на пути чар, вздрогнул и поспешно отскочил в другой угол.

– Заткнись, Уизли. _Тергео._ – лёгкий взмах палочки и захламленное сиденье, и место вокруг снова стало чистым, как при посадке на поезд. Удовлетворённая улыбка появилась на губах Эллиота, это было одно из первых бытовых чар, которые он старательно учил. И вот, даже ещё не попав в школу, оно уже ему понадобились. Убедившись, что на одежде так же нет никакой грязи, он убрал палочку в крепёж на поясе и, запахнув мантию, сел на своё место.

Всё это время за ним поражённо наблюдали две пары глаз.

– Ты умеешь колдовать? – Гарри с восхищением подсел к мальчику, до сих пор не веря своим глазам. 

– Немного научился за месяц, – уклончиво ответил Эллиот.

– Вау! А покажи ещё что-нибудь, глаза за очками загорелись в предвкушении, но следующие слова заставили их немного потухнуть.

– Я вам не фокусник, чтобы колдовать на потеху. Да и советую самим убраться, вас явно по головке не погладят за разведённый бардак.

– Ты же и сам можешь убраться… 

Рон насупился и со странным блеском в глазах взглянул на Эллиота. Тот лишь фыркнул в ответ и демонстративно отвернулся к окну. Уже вечерело, так что через пару часов они уже должны прибыть.

Видя, что Эллиот отказался хоть как-то им помогать, Рон, ворча себе под нос, с неохотой стал собирать обёртки с пола, Гарри тоже присоединился к нему. Ему, в отличие от Уизли, было не обидно, что Эллиот не помогал им. Всё-таки и вправду, это они тут намусорили, а не он. Как раз к тому времени, когда они убрали весь мусор и наконец переоделись в форму, кривовато заправив рубашку в брюки, послышался гудок и голос машиниста: «Мы подъезжаем к станции через пять минут. Пожалуйста, оставьте ваш багаж в поезде, его доставят в школу отдельно.»

– Наконец-то, – едва слышно прошептал Эллиот, с восторгом вглядываясь в темноту за окном.


	6. Глава 5

После объявления поезд практически сразу остановился. На улице горело лишь пару фонарей, скудно освещая окружающее пространство. Наблюдая за платформой из окна, Эллиот дожидался, пока большая часть детей, создающих толчею в коридоре, вывалится из поезда, чтобы выйти самому. Заодно он попридержал за шкирку двух оболтусов, что так же, как и остальные поспешили к выходу на ходу рассовывая остатки сладостей по карманам. В особенности старался Уизли. Наверное, только мысль о затерявшихся под сиденьем шоколадных лягушках и заставила его остаться на месте. Наконец, дождавшись менее плотного потока детей, трое мальчиков выскочили на прохладный воздух. Эллиот даже зажмурился от удовольствия – пахло хвоей и недавно прошедшим дождем.

— Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда! Живо, живо!

Грузный голос без остановки кричал, собирая детей возле себя. Оглянувшись, Эллиот заметил великана. Выше старшекурсников в два раза, огромная волосатая фигура возвышалась над детьми как старый дуб, размахивая над головами младших огромным фонарем. Гарри, только увидев лесничего, тут же схватил Эллиота и Рона и подтащил ближе к группке.

— Так, все собрались? Тогда за мной! И под ноги смотрите! Дождь немного размыл тропу. Все за мной!

Качнув фонарём, великан направился прямо вглубь близ стоящих деревьев по узкой тропинке. Эллиот с сомнением смотрел на это действо. Фигура лесничего почти закрывала собой освещение, отчего все спешащие за ним будущие ученики спотыкались то об камни, то об ветки. Кто-то, особенно несчастливый, умудрился окунуться ногой в лужу, запачкав штанину в грязи. Быстро оценив перспективы, Эллиот тут же привычным жестом зажег огонек в руке и, не выпуская из пальцев, направил себе под ноги. Уж лучше так, чем потом чистить одежду, а возможно и получить синяки от падения. Его манипуляции не остались не замеченными, даже несмотря на то, что он был последним в строю:

— Что это у тебя?

Рыжее безобразие, только завидев свет в руке, тут же подлез, стараясь рассмотреть, а заодно и воспользоваться. Но Эллиот быстро пресёк его попытки, просто кинув ещё один шарик в его сторону.

— Если поймаешь, так и быть, можешь воспользоваться.

И не дожидаясь ответной реакции, продолжил путь. Недовольное и немного злое бурчание он уже не услышал, как и не заметил пару серых глаз, смотревших на него. Догнав группу, он понял, что они спустились к берегу озера. Тучи на небе, как по волшебству, расступились, позволяя луне осветить стоящий на скале гигантский замок. Башни прорезали небо, бойницы освещались факелами. Пока дети в восхищении рассматривали Хогварст, Хагрид уже потащил несколько лодок к маленькому пирсу.

— Садятся по четыре человека, не больше!

Каким-то образом Эллиот оказался в одной лодке с героем, его рыжим другом и ещё одним мальчиком с круглым лицом, что от малейшего качания лодкой цеплялся за его руку. Флотилия двинулась по озёрной глади. Выдернув злосчастную конечность из крепкой хватки, Эллиот с придыханием разглядывал замок, который всё ближе приближался к ним. Волшебство словно летало вокруг – в легком ветерке, в шелесте листьев, в крике птицы. Чем ближе они подплывали к замку, тем больше он возвышался над ними, давя своим величием.

— Пригнитесь! — зычно крикнув, Хагрид тут же пригнул волосатую голову.

Оказавшись в гроте, они подплыли по одному в темный туннель, который заканчивался прямо под замком, и вскоре причалили к подземной пристани.  
Убедившись, что весь молодняк на месте, и все в относительно приличном виде, лесничий поднял свой кулак и трижды стукнул по скрываемой в тени двери.

_***_

Стоило только двери открыться, как за ней предстала строгая на вид женщина в изумрудной мантии и остроконечной шляпе. Осмотрев учеников цепким взглядом, она поблагодарила великана и приказным тоном сказала следовать за ней.

Дети всю дорогу тихо перешёптывались, озираясь по сторонам. Пройдя огромный зал, чьи каменные стены освещались факелами, они прошли мимо огромных дверей, за которыми можно было услышать гомон множества голосов. Но их повели дальше, в смежную маленькую дверь. Это оказалось небольшое пустое помещение. Всей их группе явно не хватало места, отчего все буквально дышали друг другу в затылки, иногда даже наступая друг на друга. Эллиот отошел к самой стене, стараясь уберечь ноги от чужих ботинок.

— Добро пожаловать с Хогвартс, — услышав голос старшей ведьмы, дети разом замолчали, полностью поглощенные вниманием, — скоро начнется банкет по случаю начала учебного года, но прежде, чем вы сядете за столы, вас разделят на факультеты. Отбор — очень серьезная процедура, потому что с сегодняшнего дня и до окончания школы ваш факультет станет для вас второй семьей. Вы будете вместе учиться, спать в одной спальне и проводить свободное время в комнате, специально отведенной для вашего факультета.

Слушая речь профессора, Эллиот так же отметил некую нервозность детей. Особенно после слов, что церемония отбора будет проходить на глазах у всей школы. Но на удивление не все ученики в страхе комкали мантию, стараясь незаметно вытереть пот с ладоней. Скользнув взглядом дальше по стене, Эллиот заметил Малфоя, что так же спокойно подпирал мраморную стену, скучающе обводя глазами присутствующих. Когда женщина ушла, наказав подождать ее здесь и вести себя тихо, перешептывания снова начали набирать обороты. Особенно выделялась какая-то девчонка, что с гордостью доказывала, что уж она точно подготовилась к любому испытанию, готовая хоть сейчас продемонстрировать свои умения. Эллиот только посмеивался про себя, зная, какое «страшное испытание» им предстоит, но тут к нему подошел Поттер и с неким беспокойством встал рядом.

— Ты не боишься? — Тихим голосом прошептал герой.

— С чего бы?

Эллиот лишь повел плечом, и расслабленно облокотился спиной о стену. Гарри даже стало завидно. Ему бы такую уверенность. Слушая ту кудрявую девочку, он все больше покрывался мурашками от страха, что его могут не принять в школу. Он совершенно не рассчитывал, что сразу по приезде их буду испытывать, и уж точно, в отличии от нее, не знал никаких заклинаний. Но внезапно, его словно ледяной водой окатило. Эллиот ведь тоже умел колдовать, он сам продемонстрировал это в поезде. А значит он вполне готов к возможному испытанию. Новая волна паники захватила героя.

— Эллиот, ты мог бы научить меня колдовать? Может я успею что-то сделать, и почему я сам не подумал? Дурак!

Наблюдая за нервозностью Поттера, Эллиот старался сохранять невозмутимость на лице. Что за ребенок! Уж тебя-то точно взяли бы на обучение и без «испытания».

— Не волнуйся. Сомневаюсь, что при отборе на факультеты нам надо колдовать. Смотри, — Эллиот махнул рукой в сторону детворы, что стояла полукругом и скучающе оглядывалась по сторонам, изредка шепчась, заставляя Гарри сфокусировать внимание на них, — никто из них не учил заклинания, они скорее обсуждают, кто на какой факультет хочет попасть.

— Но Рон сказал, что, наверное, нам придется пройти через испытание и что это вероятно будет больно…

Не выдержав, Эллиот тихо захихикал.

— Я уверен, опасность нам точно не грозит. Скорее это будет тест, что ты выберешь, силу или знания, что-то такое.

Слушая тихий голос Мёрфи, Гарри и сам не заметил, как стал успокаиваться. Дрожь постепенно прекратилась, но легкая паника все равно жила в сердце, поэтому он осторожно взял его за руку. Скосив глаза на их сплетенный руки, Эллиот решил не выдергивать ее. Если Гарри так спокойнее, что ж, он потерпит.

Еще несколько минут стояло перешептывание, пока дверь в другой стороне снова не открылась.

— Церемония отбора скоро начнется. Выстройтесь в шеренгу по двое и идите за мной!

Эллиот встал в паре с Гарри, что до сих пор судорожно сжимал его ладонь. Ему даже пришлось тащить его за собой. Это ж надо так паниковать, что он даже ноги еле переставляет?

— Не волнуйся так, все будет хорошо.

Вышли они в тот же зал, откуда пришли. Пройдя через двойные двери, Эллиота на мгновенье ослепил яркий свет. Проморгавшись, он с неверием разглядывал огромный зал. Он был освещен тысячами свечей, парящими над потолком. А сам потолок… Огромное ночное небо, усыпанное звездами, нависало над ними. Разнообразие волшебства его поражало. Он бы хотел себе такой потолок в комнату. Но, когда Эллиот опустил взгляд на преподавательский стол, его грудь на мгновение охватила острая боль. Что за черт?! Он поморщился и тихонько коснулся груди, но все уже прошло, будто и не было. Размышляя о боли, он не заметил, как их маленькая процессия уже прошагала мимо столов до преподавателей и директора и остановилась в ожидании. Профессор МакГонагалл с глухим стуком поставила перед первокурсниками простую табуретку и положила на нее остроконечную шляпу. Шляпа выглядела так, будто готова развалиться от любого чиха, да и на голову такую надевать не хотелось. Были у Эллиота подозрения, что там водится не только волшебство, но и паразиты. Моль, например. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шуршанием мантий о столешницы, да чьим-то покашливанием в углу. Но вот кожаный колпак зашевелился, из складок образовалось что-то напоминающее лицо. Стоило только ей открыть «рот», как из нее полилась жутким скрипучим голосом песенка про факультеты… О-о-о-о-о. Как мечтал в этот момент Эллиот оказаться глухим. Удивительно, что только он морщился от явно фальшивых нот. Но мельком глянув на стол преподавателей, он успел заметить, как и так тонкая линия губ профессора Снейпа сжалась еще сильнее. Хоть не он один страдает. Благо пытка песней оказалась недолгой, но под конец его все равно передернуло на особо высокой ноте. Стоило шляпе заткнуться, как весь зал зааплодировал. Весь, кроме двух людей.

— Когда я назову ваше имя, вы сядете на табурет и наденете Шляпу. Начнем!

Первые дети начали подходить к табуретке. Эллиот спокойно стоял, ожидая своей очереди, с недовольством отмечая, что рука Героя уже вспотела от напряжения. Шептаться сейчас было неуместно, поэтому Мёрфи лишь покрепче сжал его руку и ободряюще улыбнулся. Вот на подиум вышел отпрыск семейства Малфоев, с важным видом садясь на табурет. Даже мантию расправил. Но в отличии от многих, шляпа едва коснулась его макушки и уже истошно заорала: «СЛИЗЕРИН!». Присоединившись к свои двум дружкам, он самодовольно вскинул подбородок, вот только на него никто не смотрел. Потому что сразу за ним шел…

— Гарри Поттер!

Гарри еле заставил себя отцепиться от руки Эллиота и подойти к шляпе. Шепотки за спиной все больше набирали обороты, что заставляло его ноги подгибаться. Когда шляпа уже опускалась на его голову, он взглядом нашел зеленые глаза. Только взглянув на Эллиота, он почему-то враз успокоился, будто не было ни страха перед отбором, ни всех этих шепотков за его спиной.

Сидел Поттер явно дольше остальных. Периодически он с силой сжимал сиденье табуретки, будто хватался за последний спасательный круг. Но вот герой отправляется за стол Гриффиндора под бурные овации сидящих там студентов. Даже Эллиот успел шепнуть поздравления, прежде чем настала его очередь садиться перед всеми на табуретку.

_«- Хм-м-м. Как странно, как странно. Я вижу мальчика, но вижу и мужчину. Быть не может, но мои чувства не врут…»_

От слов Шляпы Эллиот вмиг напрягся. Да что ж такое! Не думал он, что Шляпа прочитает его душу.

_«О, не волнуйся. Я не говорю, я не упоминаю. Все наши разговоры останутся вместе с нами. Но выбор сложен. Ты не ребенок, таланты здесь не выявишь. Но я вижу твое прошлое. Да-а-а-а. Оно поможет в выборе. Если тебя это устраивает…»_

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Сняв шляпу с головы, Эллиот в абсолютной тишине проследовал к крайнему столу в противоположную сторону от Поттера. Пройдя мимо Уизли, что все еще стоял в шеренге, он ощутил еле заметное движение плечом. Рон явно хотел его толкнуть, но промазав, лишь задел его рукавом мантии:

— Я так и знал, что ты из слизней!

Торжественный шепот раздался уже из-за спины. Хмыкнув на эту попытку его задеть, Эллиот прошествовал к концу стола, где сидели остальные первокурсники, заняв место с какой-то девчонкой.

Оставшиеся дети быстро разошлись по своим факультетам, и после странной речи директора наконец-то начался пир. Пустая посуда мигом наполнилось едой, и от вида прожаренного мяса и пышущей миски картошки с зеленью у мальчика потекли слюни. В животе тихонько заурчало, и Эллиот не стал отказывать себе в таком сытном ужине.

В сравнении с другими факультетами, стол Слизерина был почти в гробовой тишине. Порой были слышны тихие переговоры старшекурсников, но остальные предпочли молча пировать. На удивление, даже Драко лишь делал крайне благочестивый вид, будто он на приеме у королевы как минимум. Хотя его бравада слегка спала, когда прямо над ним повисло приведение и начало капать на светлую голову призрачной кровью.

Эллиот мельком глянул на другие столы и столкнулся взглядом с Гарри, который пристально на него смотрел, не обращая внимания на болтающего о чем-то рядом Рона. Мальчик в ответ ему лишь улыбнулся и качнул головой. Герой явно волновался за сохранность своего нового друга на «злом и ужасном факультете».

Убедившись, что все нормально, Гарри обратил свое внимание на своего другого друга, а Эллиот решил рассмотреть профессоров. Из обрывочных воспоминаний прошлого, он узнал парочку, таких как Флитвик, Квирелл… И, если все идет согласно изначальному сюжету, на затылке последнего прямо сейчас должен сидеть Темный Лорд.

От представившейся картины захотелось одновременно и засмеяться, и вздрогнуть в отвращении. Мысли о будущем непроизвольно заполнили его голову. Когда-то он даже думал завести тетрадь и записать туда все, что помнил. Но тут же откинул эту идею. Сначала, потому что в приюте у него не было личных вещей как таковых, а потом потому что боялся, что его приемные родители когда-нибудь прочитают записи. Конечно они могли поверить, что у него есть писательский талант, но после встречи с профессором Снейпом у них могли закрасться подозрения, что их мальчик знал больше, чем положено. А ему меньше всего хотелось иметь проблемы. Лишние проблемы. Единственное, что он старался делать всегда, это перебирать перед сном основные факты.

Он в мире Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттер — крестраж и должен погибнуть от рук Темного Лорда, а также есть еще крестражи: медальон, кольцо, диадема, чаша, змея и дневник. И их примерное расположение или время появления. Ему казалось это чрезвычайно важным.

Когда тарелки очистились и снова заполнились, но уже десертами, Эллиот еле держал глаза открытыми от скуки и накатившей сонливости, пока вновь не почувствовал укол в сердце. Если первый раз он мог списать это на случайность, то сейчас он резко насторожился. Его тело молодо и здорово, так откуда взяться этой рези в сердце, будто иглой потыкали? Он как можно незаметнее потер грудь, и боль также внезапно прекратилась.

Он перевел взгляд на стол преподавателей и посмотрел на женщину в белом чепчике и старомодном платье. Ее одежда наводила на мысль о медперсонале, и мальчик задался вопросом, стоит ли ему нанести визит в местный медпункт, но пока отложил эту идею, и как раз пир начал подходить к своему концу.

— Теперь, когда все сыты, я хотел бы сказать еще несколько слов…

С исчезновением еды, директор поднялся для речи, и Эллиот также навострил уши.

-…Первокурсники должны запомнить, что всем ученикам запрещено ходить в лес, находящийся на территории школы. Некоторым старшекурсниками для их же блага тоже следовало помнить об этом…

Эллиот хотел бы посмотреть на тех идиотов, которые добровольно попрутся туда, где по слухам, обитали разного рода магические и не очень твари. К тому же, если он правильно помнит, там окопалась целая стая огромных пауков, которые не прочь перекусить сочным мясом школьников…

-… кто хотел бы играть за сборную своих факультетов, должны обратиться к мадам Трюк. И наконец, я должен сообщить вам, что в этом учебном году правая часть коридора на третьем этаже закрыта для всех, кто не хочет умереть мучительной смертью.

Послышалось пару смешков, но все остальные остались очень серьезными. Эллиот услышал, как рядом сидящая девочка шепнула другой: «Он ведь не серьезно?»

— А теперь, прежде чем пойти спать, давайте споем школьный гимн!

Все к несчастью Эллиота стали постепенно вставать. Сделав вид, что он тоже старательно поет строчки из гимна, повисшие над головами учеников, мальчик снова скользнул взглядом по преподавателям. Они, естественно, не пели. Кроме Дамблдора, который в этот момент сверкал на него глазами из-под очков половинок и… пригрозил пальцем.

«Заметил, что я лукавлю с пением? Разве такое возможно?»

Ради интереса он начал подпевать по-настоящему и в шоке увидел, как директор, все еще не сводя с него взгляда, кивнул в одобрении и повернулся к другим столам.

Продолжая петь, он нахмурился. А вот это Эллиоту конкретно не понравилось. Судя по всему, обмануть Дамблдора очень непросто, если не сказать невозможно. Черт возьми! Учитывая, в каком он положении, ему лучше всего как можно меньше пересекаться с ним, и хорошо, что директор не ведет никаких предметов. Пока он не вляпывается в истории, все должно пройти как задумывалось. То есть отучиться и в случае поражения в борьбе с Темным Лордом Гарри Поттера свалить отсюда как можно дальше! В отличии от героя он не готов променять свою новообретенную жизнь на «общее благо».

Наконец все закончилось, и с легкой руки директора старосты начали собирать первокурсников в группы и отводить по общежитиям. Потоки учеников потихоньку расходились по коридорам замка. Эллиот так же краем глаза заметил Гарри и махнул ему рукой в знак прощания, а потом последовал за новообретенными сокурсниками.

Коридор, поворот, снова коридор, спуск по небольшой лестнице, поворот, коридор… Эллиот с трудом подавлял зевоту и держал открытыми глаза, что уж говорить о запоминании такой длинной извилистой дороги. Но пока он бросил эту затею, просто смотря по сторонам. Изредка в тех коридорах, которые проходили юные слизеринцы попадались доспехи или гобелены, изображавшие события прошлого. И гораздо реже попадались картины, на самом деле их Эллиот заметил лишь в начале пути, но особо не обратил внимания.

Еще один спуск и еще… Он уже хотел поскорее добраться до кровати, ведь очевидно, что с завтрашнего дня начнутся уроки, и мальчик желал встретить их в полной боевой готовности. Но вот, наконец, спустя еще пару поворотов, сонных учеников подвели… К абсолютно пустой, слегка сырой каменной стене. Ни отличительных знаков, ни особых примет в ней не было, но, когда все ученики подтянулись поближе, двое старост, девушка и парень, одновременно повернулись:

— Слушайте внимательно, мы стоим перед входом в гостиную Слизерина. Пока что мы не просим вас запомнить расположение входа, — парень усмехнулся, но потом продолжил, — однако для входа в общежитие вам требуется пароль. Он каждый день меняется, поэтому советую быть внимательными и не пропускать утренние объявления. Без него вам не попасть внутрь, а лишних нянек среди нас нет.

Ухмылки появились на губах старост. После маленькой речи своего напарника, девушка повернулась к стене и четко произнесла:

— Знание — сила.

После контрольной фразы часть стены отъехала, открывая узкий проход, в котором едва ли протиснуться двое. По одному они стали проходить в коридор. Когда последний человек зашел внутрь, стена встала на место с глухим стуком, погрузив их ненадолго в абсолютную темноту. Эллиот вздрогнул. Стало значительно холоднее, чем до этого, отчего пальцы на ногах стали неметь. Нестройным шагом они пошли дальше вперед. В тишине можно было услышать судорожные вдохи стоящих позади и нестройные шаги детей. Эллиот, проникшись окружающей атмосферой, тоже непроизвольно сделал дыхание реже, а шаг — тише. Ему не верилось, что коридор в гостиную такой длинный, но вот в глазах замерцало зеленое свечение и они наконец начали выходить в гостиную.

Если от Большого зала, где проходил пир, веяло неким уютом, то гостиная Слизерина источало величие. Эллиот пораженно разглядывал стеклянный купол, расположенный прямо над серединой комнаты.

«Это же… вода!»

Удивительно, но их комнаты находились под огромной толщей воды того озера, где они пару часов назад проплывали на лодках. И не менее удивительным было то, что сквозь воду просачивался лунный свет, делая все еще более волшебным. Наконец оторвав взгляд, Эллиот разглядел и другие окна-ниши, за которыми проглядывалось дно. Дальше расположены диваны и кресла рядом с камином, и…

«Дымохода нет, тоже магия?»

Мальчик уже не представлял, насколько еще более невероятным может быть волшебство. Одна эта гостиная поразила все его воображение. В комнате присутствовало все для комфортного времяпровождения: ученические столы в углу, освещенные свечами и факелами, небольшие книжные шкафы, возле кресел и диванов было свободное пространство, как раз для утренних сборов и объявлений.

По бокам он заметил двери, вероятно ведущие в спальни и не ошибся.

— Первокурсники прошу внимания, — девушка была явно довольно произведённым фурором и восхищенными лицами малышни. — Меня зовут Джемма Фарли, а этого долговязого парня рядом Нейл Гилмор…

— Хэй! Я идеален, ты просто посмотри на эти мускулы…

-Да-да, ты шикарен, так о чем это я… А, мы будем вашими кураторами на первые недели учебы, можете обращаться к нам по любым вопросам. Так же, прежде чем пройти в свои спальни вам следует знать — никогда не приводите никого с постороннего факультета в нашу гостиную и не сообщайте им наш пароль. Еще с основания школы здесь не было ноги посторонних, и мы не собираемся нарушать эту традицию. Расписания будут выданы вам завтра утром перед завтраком в 7 часов утра, вам хватит времени на сборы учебников и завтрак. После я или Нейл проводим вас до вашего кабинета. Ну и… добро пожаловать в наш дом.

Лукаво улыбнувшись, она развернулась, махнув кудрявым хвостом, в сторону правой двери и произнесла: «Девочки за мной. Я покажу вам вашу спальню.»

— Ну что ж и нам пора, за мной.

Нейл повел мальчиков к левой двери. Пройдя сквозь нее, они оказались в коридоре, освещенном факелами с зеленым огнем. Вдоль коридора проглядывались резные двери, всего семь штук.

— Ваша дверь самая дальняя, дальше комнаты идут по старшинству до седьмого курса. Учтите, в комнату к другим курсам вы не попадете, если вас не пригласят. Так же вы не сможете попасть в крыло для девочек. Ну, вроде все сказал.

Нейл почти ушел, когда резко развернулся.

— Черт я совсем забыл! Все знают согревающие чары?

Малфой и хмурый парень с колючими волосами молча кивнули, пока остальные смотрели в недоумении.

— Хм, как вы поняли, в подземельях очень холодно, особенно в скором времени, когда наступит зима. Все слизеринцы должны их знать и уметь поддерживать даже ночью. Неплохая практика для вас, кстати, мне самому пришлось с месяц мерзнуть, пока не смог научиться.

Гилмор хмыкнул, вспоминая прошлое, а потом снова переключился на группу.

— Так ты Малфой, да? — он указал на Драко и, увидев подтверждающий кивок, переключился на другого хмурившегося парня, — а ты?

— Теодор Нотт.

— Отлично, как и ожидалось. А вы?

Он глянул на стоящих рядом с Малфоем бугаев.

— Винсет Крэбб.

— Грегори Гойл.

Парень с сомнением на них глянул, обычно все чистокровные семьи, особенно те, кто целыми поколениями учились на Слизерине, обучают своих детей этим чарам. Но он лишь пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Хм, а вы двое?.. — Староста перевел взгляд на Эллиота и смуглого парня с голубыми глазами.

— Блейз Забини.

— Эллиот Мёрфи.

— Забини, хм… — тут Нейл округлил глаза и с восторгом спросил, — не сын ли ты мисс Мюриель? Она снова вышла замуж?

— Да, это уже седьмой, — Забини смущенно улыбнулся, но в глазах мелькнули искры.

— Ясно-ясно, ну, а ты у нас, значит, полукровка?

Нейл окинул взглядом Эллиота, словно оценивая насколько он подходит данной обстановке.

— Я… я маглорожденный.

Признание казалось смущенным, хотя на самом деле выбора у Эллиота не было. Даже зная о том, что он полукровка, в данный момент он не мог раскрыть этого факта. Оставалось надеяться, что в реальности слизеринцы намного терпимее, чем он помнит из прошлой жизни.

Юноша, услышав «чистосердечное» признание нахмурился и спрятал улыбку. Еще раз пристально окинув взглядом мальчика, он продолжил:

— Вот как… Что ж, на первый раз я сам наложу на вас чары, внимательно смотрите и запоминайте.

Расчехлив палочку на поясе, он поочередно навел ее на первокурсников слегка вскидывая ее и произнес: _«Кало интус»_. Эллиот вмиг почувствовал, насколько он окоченел за это время. Под кожей будто растеклась лава, быстро согревая тело.

— Ну, на этом все, пожалуй. Жду вас утром ровно в семь, не опаздывайте.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Нейл помахал рукой и развернулся, возвращаясь в гостиную. Нестройным хором попрощавшись со старостой, они по очереди прошли в дверь спальни. Эллиот, замкнув процессию, зашел последним.

В комнате стояло шесть кроватей под балдахинами из зеленой ткани. Возле каждой кровати стояла тумбочка и небольшой шкаф для вещей. Освещалась комната настенными лампами зеленого цвета. И больше в ней ничего не было, не считая огромного ковра по середине и таких же стрельчатых окон-арок, сквозь которые проглядывались водоросли.

— Ух, не знаю, как вы ребята, а я спать, — Забини потянулся и быстро направился к одной из кроватей, где судя по всему стоял его чемодан.

Никто возражать не стал, и все разбрелись по своим местам. Эллиоту досталась кровать прямо возле окна. Он плюхнулся прямо на нее, с удовольствием отмечая мягкий матрас. Даже вставать не хотелось, но стоило хотя бы сменить форму на пижаму. С сожалением приподнимаясь, он потянулся к стоящему чемодану, как его взгляд наткнулся на переноску. Абсолютно пустую переноску. Он нахмурился и обернулся к новообретенным соседям:

— Вы не видели черного кота?

— Что, грязнокровка потеряла свою зверушку? — Драко пакостливо улыбнулся, будто это личных его рук дело.

— О, животных обычно выпускают из клеток по приезду домовые эльфы. Гуляет, наверное, где-то не волнуйся, — Блейз уверенно сверкнул улыбкой, пока его не перебил злой Малфой, проигнорированный ранее.

— Пф, только если его питомец волшебный. Обычный кошак не сможет нигде пройти. Верно я говорю?

Он обратил свое внимание на Крэбба и Гойла, которые до этого времени молча ворошили чемоданы. Но те тут же ему поддакнули, будто до этого внимательно слушали разговор.

— Ну, он полукнизл, значит бояться мне нечего.

Эллиот вздохнул с облегчением и продолжил готовиться ко сну. Со стороны Малфоя послышалось тихое ворчание, отчего ухмылка на секунду вылезла на пухлых губах и тут же исчезла.

— Вы уже ляжете в конце концов? — с кровати, уже запахнутой балдахином послышался, недовольный возглас Нотта.

Когда все наконец легли, светильники постепенно угасли, погружая комнату во мрак. Эллиоту хватило лишь повернуться на бок, чтобы мгновенно уснуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока искала материалы для главы, наткнулась на один замечательный арт, которым и вдохновилась. И конечно же я желаю им с вами поделиться)  
> https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/7c6f6269-a910-4758-a769-b1e59daf9fba


	7. Глава 6

Равномерный стук шагов едва ли можно было назвать громким, чтобы заметить в людном коридоре полном студентов-волшебников. Однако, несмотря на это, все будто чуяли, что обладателю этих шагов не стоит лишний раз попадаться на глаза, поэтому все шепотки и веселые возгласы тут же смолкали и не возобновлялись, пока хозяин этих шагов не скроется за ближайшим поворотом, махнув напоследок чёрной мантией.

Не то чтобы Северус специально добивался такого отношения. Просто его сложный характер в купе с жесткой дисциплиной дали такой эффект. И профессор зельеварения был этим более, чем доволен. Хотя, по его всегда хмурому лицу, никогда не скажешь, доволен он или нет. Кроме последней недели. Первая учебная неделя только началась, а Северус хмурился сильнее обычного, отчего еще больше учеников тушевалось при его появлении, и, едва завидев, уступали дорогу.

А причиной такого настроения были Поттеры, наконец поступившие в Хогвартс.

И, если Поттер-который-Поттер просто раздражал самим своим появлением в стенах школы, то Поттер-который-Мёрфи его беспокоил.

Северус ещё помнил их первую встречу. Мальчишка тогда просто показался ему тихим и смышленым. Возможно, среди детей редко таких встретишь, сам он почти не помнил такого, но это укладывалось в рамки нормального. Сейчас же его чутье подсказывало ему, что что-то в нем не так.

Во-первых, его поступление на Слизерин. Мужчина уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так удивлялся. Это не было странным, скорее очень неожиданным. В тот же вечер он был снова вызван директором на «разговор за чаем». Знал бы директор, как ему осточертели эти беседы. Но суть заключалась в том, что он должен был неустанно следить за мальчишкой. Ведь: «Мы несем за него ответственность, Северус. Эллиот всего лишь мальчик, а твой факультет не отличается дружелюбием. Боюсь его могут начать презирать и запугивать. Пожалуйста, защити его по мере сил». Защитить! От собственного факультета! Хоть Северус и обещал «присмотреть», он не собирался выгораживать отпрыска Поттера. Раз уж шляпа распорядилась распределить мальчишку в его Дом, он должен соответствовать.

И, на удивление – второе за эту самую неделю – он соответствовал. Северус знал своих студентов, и знал их отношение к «маглорожденному», неожиданно появившемуся на их факультете. Конечно, откровенных издевательств особо не было. Но мальчишка попал в абсолютное игнорирование его сокурсников. Никто не пытался как-либо помогать безродному и, столкнувшись с таким отношением, любой ребенок почувствовал бы себя угнетенным и одиноким. Но Мёрфи словно было всё равно. Он спокойно ел на конце стола Слизерина, сидел на уроках и делал задания, и всё это в абсолютном одиночестве. Не считая Поттера с хвостом в виде Уизли-младшего, который порой подходил к нему, что тоже удивляло. Каким-то образом герой почувствовал в совершенно незнакомом мальчике родную кровь? Но в любом случае, даже если и так, маловероятно, что они обнаружат эту связь так быстро, если вообще обнаружат. Почему-то элементарная логика была не присуща большинству волшебников и волшебниц, что, в какой-то степени, было упущением школьной программы. Но не ему лезть с советами к Дамблдору.

Наконец-то дойдя до собственного класса, Северус с грохотом открыл дверь, сразу же запирая ее. Сегодня была пятница, и первый урок зельеварения у первокурсников Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Чуял Северус, что такое распределение факультетов на его уроке случилось по вине одного старого директора с его слишком длинной бородой. Потому что в другое время его студенты сидели либо с Домом Равенкло, либо с Домом Хаффлпаф.

— На моём уроке не будет дурацких взмахов волшебной палочкой и глупых заклинаний. Вы здесь для того, чтобы изучить науку приготовления волшебных зелий и снадобий. Очень точную и тонкую науку…

Северус с удовольствием отметил тишину и некую нервозность не только у гриффиндорцев, но и у своих студентов. Хоть он и не отнимает баллы у своего Дома, но поблажек на его уроке никому не избежать и лучше, если все это сразу поймут. Мужчина проходил по рядам, произнося давно заготовленную речь. Пусть преподавание ему не сильно нравилось, ввиду идиотов, которые даже по инструкции не могут сварить годного зелья, но сам предмет всегда его вдохновлял. И больше тех остолопов, которые не могут следовать инструкциям, он не любил остолопов, которые его не слушали и не воспринимали всерьёз!

— Поттер!

Мальчишка вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд от открытой тетради, а Уизли младший рядом с ним от неожиданного возгласа вскрикнул, резко ударившись о стол локтем. Северус хмуро обвел их взглядом, останавливаясь на круглых очках мальчишки, которые делали его схожесть с ненавистным Поттером-старшим ещё более очевидной.

— Что получится, если я смешаю измельчённый корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?

Поттер удивленно моргнул и начал бегать глазами по классу, видимо силясь найти ответ на каменных стенах. Северус выгнул бровь, очевидно, мальчишка даже не удосужился открыть учебник и прочитать первые страницы. Взглянув на других учеников, он отметил, что большинство из них опустили глаза в стол, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. Кроме них лишь пятеро сидели спокойно. Из них одна девчонка-гриффиндорка с гнездом на голове усиленно тянула руку, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте, другим был Драко Малфой, старательно прячущий улыбку на лице и Мёрфи с Забини, которые равнодушно смотрели на доску с написанным на нем рецептом сегодняшнего зелья.

— Вы не знаете. Но давайте попробуем еще раз, Поттер. Если я попрошу вас принести мне безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?

Поттер всё также молчал, единственно, что теперь его взгляд не блуждал по комнате, а был направлен прямо в глаза Северуса. В нём мужчина заметил зарождающийся гнев.

— Я не знаю, сэр.

Гарри выделил последнее слово так, будто хотел оскорбить его. Мелкий щенок.

— Похоже, вам и в голову не пришло почитать учебники, прежде чем прийти в школу, так, Поттер?

Девчонка из гриффиндора упорно тянула руку вверх, стараясь обратить на себя внимание, но Снейп всё равно игнорировал её. Он видел, как в зелёных глазах помимо гнева разгорается ненависть к нему. Отлично. Ненависть всегда ослепляет, это Северус знал по себе. И чем больше Поттер будет его ненавидеть, тем меньше будет подмечать его действия, нацеленные на его защиту.

— Снова молчание. Даю вам последний шанс, Поттер, в чем разница между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха?

Юная гриффиндорка не выдержала игнорирования и уже напрямую встала, чуть ли не вываливаясь за стол, но мальчишка лишь зло сверлил его глазами, пока сквозь зубы не произнес:

— Я не знаю, сэр. Но мне кажется, что Гермионе это точно известно, почему бы вам не спросить ее?

Вздумал дерзить! Любить он себя не заставляет и никогда не заставлял, но всегда требовал должного уважения к себе, и тем более не потерпит дерзости от мелкого щенка, ничего не знающего в жизни!

— Сядьте! — рыкнул он на девчонку, — а вы, Поттер, научитесь нести ответственность за себя, здесь вам подтирать нос никто не собирается!

Он обвел взглядом молчаливый класс и тут же столкнулся с другим учеником, чьи глаза тоже напоминали ему о горьком прошлом.

— Мёрфи, те же вопросы.

Мальчик встал, выпрямился и спокойно, глядя прямо на него, начал говорить:

— Измельченный корень асфодея с настойкой полыни участвуют в приготовлении усыпляющего зелья с сильным эффектом, по-другому называющийся напиток «Живой смерти». Безоар — это камень, образующийся в желудке козы и являющийся универсальным противоядием к некоторым типам ядов. А волчья трава и клобук монаха это…

— Это одно и то же растение, известное как аконит!

Снейп убийственным взором посмотрел на наглую девчонку, которая все-таки не вытерпела и высказала ответ себе под нос.

— Мисс Грейнджер, правильно? — Девочка испуганно вскинулась и тихонько кивнула, вжимая голову в плечи от следующих слов мужчины. — Я смотрю, вы не можете сдержать свой порыв показать нам свои знания. За ваше наглое вмешательство в ответ другого ученика записываю три штрафных очка Гриффиндору!

Девочка сжалась, явно не ожидая, что именно с нее снимут баллы. Учитывая, что до этого только она со своего факультета из первокурсников заработала хоть пару баллов, которые теперь у нее отняли.

— Простите…

— Чем извиняться передо мной, лучше принесите их мистеру Мёрфи, ведь именно ему вы помешали! — обернувшись к все еще молчащему мальчику он добавил, — Мистер Мёрфи, за ваш правильный ответ назначаю Слизерину два очка. А остальные записывайте, раз не удосужились даже открыть учебник!

Все тут же зашуршали перьями, как можно ниже склоняя головы. Без особо труда можно было прочесть мысли каждого: «Только бы не я!».

Северус расхаживал по кабинету, словно коршун и читал лекцию под диктовку. Многие из учеников передергивались, когда он проходил рядом, но в основном было настолько тихо, что можно было услышать как падает иголка в углу комнаты.

— … Важно различать классы и подклассы требуемых ингредиентов для зелий. Они не только отличаются своим разнообразием и способом обработки, как, например, Лирный корень или Аир, который будет иметь разные свойства, в зависимости от того, как вы его разрежете, вдоль или поперек волокон…

Лекция продолжалась ровно отведенный час, и, когда прозвенел колокол, все с облегчением вздохнули и уже хотели тихо выскользнуть из кабинета, как Снейп не забыл тихим голосом упомянуть:

— Задание на следующее занятие: Расписать класс ингредиентов С, их особенности и взаимодействие с другими классами и подклассами. А теперь — вон!

Все тут же слетели со стульев, будто их и не было в кабинете…

***

— Вот же, упырь подземный! Ты не волнуйся, Гарри. Говорят, что Снейп всех не любит, ты, наверное, просто на глаза ему неудачно попался вот он и прицепился к тебе. Вон, с Фреда и Джорджа он тоже постоянно баллы дерет и ничего!

Пара гриффиндорцев шла по коридору, направляясь в гости к Хагриду. Точнее шел Гарри, а Рон просто напросился вместе с ним. Поттер молча буравил взглядом пол и разве что не пыхтел от возмущения после последнего урока. Его фактически унизили при всех. Особенно обидно было перед этим противным Малфоем, который к нему цеплялся еще с первой встречи в поезде и… перед Мёрфи. Перед последним почему-то он испытывал некий стыд, за то, что все-таки не прочел чертов учебник. Ведь Эллиот же спокойно ответил на заданные вопросы и даже не боялся взглядов Снейпа! Знал бы только герой, чего стоил этот ответ Эллиоту, то возможно не так корил себя. Ведь ему пришлось перелопатить весь учебник и заранее начать выписывать тезисы и выжимки для большего усвоения. Но герой этого не знал, поэтому сейчас легкая краска стыда окрасила его щеки.

Парочка как раз проходила мимо открытых дверей библиотеки, когда Поттер услышал знакомый голос и сразу обратил внимание на стоящего возле стойки студента. Рон тоже остановился и, взглянув на человека, скривился и поспешно сказал:

— Ну чего ты встал, пошли уже. Хагрид уже заждался нас наверное…

Но Гарри только отмахнулся и вошел в библиотеку, отчего Уизли раздраженно фыркнул и вынужденно последовал за ним.

— Мисс Пинс, у вас нет книги по классификациям зелий, а так же что-то о теории магии и ее возникновении?

— Ох, мальчик, конечно есть.

Женщина, что по тем же слухам своей доброжелательностью к студентам была недалеко от Филча со Снейпом, сейчас сидела и мило улыбалась стоящему напротив мальчику. Со строгим пучком черных волос, тронутых проседью, темно-бордовой помадой на губах и еле заметными морщинами, она своей натурой больше подходила на смотрительницу музея, чем школьной библиотеки. Но Гарри не знал, были ли в волшебном мире музеи, поэтому оставил эту мысль и с удивлением наблюдал, как женщина лишь щелкнула пальцами, и перед Эллиотом сложилась стопка из трех книг с пожелтевшими страницами.

— Вот, дорогой, последнее издание справочника по зельям Эдгара Флурри, «История наших корней» Отто Пьер и «Магия, дар или проклятье?» Самуэль Долтон.

— Спасибо! — Яркая улыбка озарила лицо Эллиота, и он бережно сложил книги в портфель.

— Не за что, обращайся. А вам двоим чего надо?

Перемена в лице и голосе мадам Пинс была моментальной, когда она обратилась к стоящим в проеме мальчишкам, словно из доброй феи тут же превратилась в злобную ведьму. Что в принципе так и было. Эллиот обернулся и вопросительно взглянул на них. Гарри немного стушевался и тихо ответил:

— Извините, ничего мадам Пинс. Эллиот, можно тебя?

Мёрфи кивнул и направился к ним, напоследок тепло распрощавшись с библиотекаршей. И как только они отошли подальше от открытых дверей спросил:

— Что хотели?

— Скажи честно, ты заколдовал ее? — Рон, не давая Гарри и рта раскрыть, тут же влез вперед, словно ради этого они его и отозвали.

— Нет, конечно. Просто мы нашли общий язык. Так зачем вы позвали меня?

— Да быть того не может! Эта карга чуть взглядом во мне дырку не прожгла, когда я искал там книги для астрономии!

— Уверен, была причина, и мне очень хотелось бы ее узнать, но нет. Еще раз повторю, что хотели? Если ничего, то я пойду, мне есть чем себя занять, — и словно подтверждая свои слова, мальчик хлопнул по висящей на плече сумке, явно намекая на полученные недавно книги. Гарри лишь недовольно глянул на Уизли, он-то догадывался, что дело было в грязных руках, которые Рон забыл помыть после ужина.

— Пф, зубрила…

— Рон, помолчи! — Гарри не выдержал и прикрикнул на Уизли. — Вообще, я хотел пригласить тебя на чай с Хагридом.

— Хагрид? Это…

— Лесничий, который живет в хижине на опушке леса.

Эллиот порылся в памяти и кивнул самому себе. Он уже подзабыл имя этого полувеликана, но это было и не важно. Он склонил голову и уточнил:

— На чай говоришь… А он не против? Или он и меня приглашал?

Гарри потупил взгляд. Конечно он понимал, что уже, притащив с собой Рона, это не выглядело бы прилично. Но в отличии от Уизли, Гарри действительно хотел пригласить Эллиота, просто потому что за эту неделю им так и не удалось толком посидеть и пообщаться. А сейчас выдалось время, и впереди еще были выходные, да и он был уверен, что Хагрид точно не будет против еще двоих гостей.

— Ну… нет, не приглашал. Но он точно не будет против! Он добрый и помог мне с покупками для школы.

Эллиот задумчиво посмотрел на Поттера, а после перевел взгляд на арочное окно, выходящее на улицу. Погода стояла еще теплая, хотя осенние ветра уже поддували и вскоре погода обещала стать еще холоднее. Он решил, что грех в такой день сидеть в замке, согнувшись в три погибели для учебы, пусть и такой интересной.

— Ладно, пойдем. Вы идете прямо сейчас? Тогда я пожалуй возьму сумку с собой, не хочется потом подниматься из подземелья.

Троица направилась к выходу из замка. Снаружи и вправду было достаточно учеников, тоже наслаждающихся последними солнечными деньками. Проходя через внутренний двор, Эллиот увидел девочку с копной волос, собранных в косичку, сидящую в отдалении от остальных компашек. Девочка заметив их группку, тут же подобрала пару книг и сумку, лежащих рядом, и быстро направилась в его сторону. Ну или в сторону Героя, черт ее знает. Когда она подбежала поближе, он заметил на ней знак гриффиндора.

— Ты ведь Мёрфи, да?

Эллиот подавил вздох. Как-то обычный день неожиданно перешел в день, в котором он всем резко понадобился. Он молча кивнул и продолжил внимательно слушать, что ей от него понадобилось. Гарри с Роном заметили, что он от них отстал и удивленно смотрели на девочку.

— Гермиона, ты что-то хотела? — подбежал к ним Гарри. Рон только фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся, пусть и остался стоять на месте.

— Да, Гарри. Мм… Мёрфи, мы можем отойти в сторонку? Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать…

Эллиот внимательно посмотрел на нее, и кинув ребятам «Я сейчас вернусь, подождите» отвел Грейнджер в тень дерева, где было меньше всего лишних ушей. Девочка немного помялась, а потом резко выпалила:

— Прости за тот раз!

— А? — Эллиот удивленно посмотрел на нее. Что? За какой раз? Но потом к нему пришло осознание: не уж то эта девчонка последовала совету Снейпа извиниться перед ним? За такой то пустяк.

— Не стоит, я уже давно забыл… — он было хотел уже уйти, но новый возглас заставил его остановиться, так же, как и схватившая его за рукав рука.

— Стоит! Я признаю, что повела себя некрасиво. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Вся эта магия… Вскружила мне голову, и мне стыдно за это… за свое поведение…

К концу речи она немного стушевалась и опустила голову. Эллиот молча выслушал эту исповедь, а потом похлопал ее по плечу, заставляя посмотреть на себя и постарался тепло улыбнуться.

— Не стоит, правда. Если тебе это так важно, я уже тебя простил и совсем не держу зла. На самом деле я и сам такой же.

Гермиона расширила глаза и ошарашенно спросила:

— Ты… Ты тоже из маглов?

— Ну, в общем то да.

От его слов недавнее подавленное настроение девочки вмиг улетучилось, сменившись радостью и каким-то ожиданием. Эллиот особо не стал углубляться в причины такого поведения и, лишь посмотрев, как неторопливо в стороне переминается Гарри, а Рон уже вовсю машет ему рукой, все же, решил, что разговор исчерпан.

— Меня ждут, так что я пойду. Желаю приятного дня.

Получив кивок от Гермионы, он поспешил к ждущим его детям.

Когда они наконец вышли за территорию замка, Эллиот с интересом стал разглядывать пейзаж. Здесь было достаточно красиво, горы и верхушки сосновых елей, освещенные лучами солнца. Запах влажного камня и древесной смолы. Так как их привезли сюда на лодках, никто из них фактически не видел главного входа и массивных дверей, которые явно были предназначены для сдерживания осады. Троица не удержалась и синхронно вдохнула поглубже, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия.

Наконец все трое обратили внимание на протоптанную тропинку, в конце которой стояла хижина, сложенная из обтесанного камня и увенчанная шатровой крышей с маленьким шпилем на конце. Рядом так же виднелся огород, на котором пухли и желтели тыквы. Как подозревал Эллиот для предстоящего Хэллоуина, а может и нет. Маги вообще празднуют этот праздник?

Над входом в дом зачем-то висели пара галош, возможно, чтоб не промокли, хотя почему б не занести их в дом — не ясно. Было не ясно, пока от стука в дверь массивным кольцом из тех галош не раздалось тихое щебетание птенцов.

Услышав стук, за дверью сначала раздалось глухое рычание, а потом грозное: «Фу, Клык, назад!» и дверь отворилась с протяжным скрипом.

— Проходи, Гарри, проходи. О, ты и друзей привел с собой! Давайте, заходите быстрее.

Мальчики поприветствовали лесничего и спешно запрыгнули в дом, пока Хагрид отгонял черного пса со слюнявой мордой. Дом оказался типичной халупой, состоящей из одной большой комнаты. Половина комнаты была огорожена замусоленной шторкой, а видная часть состояла из круглого стола с парой табуреток и креслом, стоящим возле закопченного камина и старого комода под окном. Над камином так же висел лук с колчаном и стрелами, а под потолком сушилось несколько тушек выпотрошенной дичи.

— Вы садитесь… э-э… сейчас еще один табурет найду… пока можете угощаться, и чайник как раз вскипеть успел.

Хагрид, с грохотом поставив горячий чайник на стол и сняв полотенце с тарелки, полной каких-то то ли кексов, то ли булочек, ушел за ширму и стал там шуршать, явно выискивая под завалом вещей табуретку. Рон, как только уселся за стол, был «атакован» псом, которого теперь не удерживали, отчего его лицо и уши уже были все в слюнях, а рыжая челка встала торчком. Гарри, посмеиваясь от немного ошалелого вида друга, предложил сначала сесть Эллиоту, отчего тот заметил, что такой сидушки хватит и на них двоих. Поэтому теперь они сидели тесно прижавшись бок о бок. Рон пригладил волосы и пристально посмотрел то на одного, то на другого, но потом, хмыкнув чему-то себе под нос, вновь перевел взгляд на пса, стараясь скинуть его голову с колен, где уже образовалось мокрое пятно.

Увидев, что все благополучно расселись, Хагрид расставил чашки с тарелками и разливая чай спросил:

— Вы, небось, друзья Гарри, да? Как вам школа? — Он мельком посмотрел на форму Мёрфи с гербом змеи, но, увидев, что направление его взгляда заметили, помялся и отвел взгляд к чашкам. — Небось попались уже Филчу на глаза? А то знаю я вас, гриффиндорцев. Вона, эти поганцы близнецы Уизли. Сколько раз гнал их с опушки, а все как гиппогрифу в клюв! И чего им неймется в лес якшаться?

— Да, мама братьев тоже гоняет. У нас рядом деревушка с маглами, Фред и Джордж тоже постоянно туда бегают подшутить над простаками, — Рон весело плескал чай в чашке, частично расплескивая его вокруг, — однажды они подлили мамино косметическое зелье в пруд возле пастбища маглов. Ха-ха, все овцы тогда окрасились в ярко-рыжий цвет. Когда мама узнала об этом, им целый месяц запретили летать на метлах и подходить к папиной мастерской. Как будто это когда-нибудь их останавливало!

— Хо, значит ты тоже Уизли, — Хагрид подвинул им поближе свое угощение и со стуком камня положил пару к ним на тарелки. Эллиот, ради интереса потрогав их и убедившись, что ими можно колоть камни, решил поберечь зубы от греха подальше. — То-то лицо знакомое, как Чарли поживает? Я слыхал, он драконами теперь занимается. Как знал, что парнишка из него толковый выйдет! Умеет он со зверьми ладить.

— В магическом мире существуют драконы? — неожиданный вопрос прервал веселую дискуссию, и Хагрид бегло смотрел на Эллиота, словно заметил его присутствие только сейчас.

— Да поживают то тут, то там. Красивы черти, крыльями такой ветер поднять могут, что только держись, а чешуей блестят як монетами. Ты что, из маглов вышел, коль не знаешь? Как звать-то тебя?

Полувеликан как-то странно на него смотрел, будто опасался. Эллиот лишь слегка прищурил глаза, но остался невозмутим и протянул руку для приветствия.

— Меня зовут Эллиот Мёрфи, очень приятно познакомиться с вами поближе.

От его официального тона Хагрид только еще больше занервничал и отвел взгляд, но руку подал, чуть ли не полностью захватив в кулак ладонь мальчика.

— Зачем же так официально, друзья Гарри и мне друзьями будут, вот! А про драконов ты узнай, твари они сильные и интересные. Сам бы хотел вырастить одного, да не положено. Их знамо, только в специальных заповедниках держать положено! А не то всех простаков перепугают и проблем не оберешься, вот!

Разговор вернулся в прежнее русло, Гарри тоже с интересом порасспрашивал о разных видах драконов, потом разговор плавно перетек в обсуждение прошедших уроков, где Рон воскликнул, что с нетерпением ждет уроков полета на метле, потому что школьные метла были лучше тех, что были у него дома.

— Профессор Макгонагалл очень строгая, даже несмотря на то, что она наш декан, нам все равно попало! Ну подумаешь, опоздали немного в первый день. Это все Симус виноват, говорил же ему разбудить нас, если что!

— Так он и будил, это ты потом снова заснул! — парировал Гарри, которому не нравились претензии друга.

— Ну заснул… И Перси не подождал, брат называется… А вообще, если бы профессор Макгонагалл не была такой честной, нам бы не влетело. Вон, этот Снейп же защищает своих слизней, и никто ему и слова поперек не скажет! — на этом возгласе Рон резко осекся, вспомнив что и среди них есть один слизень.

— Это лишь твои домыслы, наш декан с нами так же строг, как и со всеми.

— Не ври, будь это так, с Малфоя баллы бы сыпались, как с деревьев листья!

— Много ты знаешь, Уизли.

— Уж побольше всяких слизней! — Уизли от злости стукнул по столу, задев чашку, отчего недопитый чай разлился по столу.

— Ай-яй ну-ка, прекратили перепалку! — Хагрид на удивление ловко вытащил откуда-то сбоку газетку, временно постелив ее на пятно. — Куда ж я тряпку то дел?

Встав, он снова пошел за ширму, бурча под нос. Пока Уизли краснел и морщился, Эллиот помог Гарри сгрузить посуду в одно место, освободив пространство, пока не заметил заголовок газеты с фотографией. Он уже успел заметить, что фото и картины в волшебном мире имели свойство «жить» и даже болтать с тобой, если были в настроении, но заголовок его заинтересовал не этим. На темнеющей от влаги странице было написано:

_«ПОСЛЕДНИЕ НОВОСТИ О ПРОИСШЕТСВИИ В БАНКЕ «ГРИНГОТТС»  
По последним сведениям мракорборцев обстоятельство проникновения все еще неизвестны, как и количество преступников. Напоминаем вам, что «удачное» ограбление, имевшее место 31 июля, произошло в отделе «Гринготтс» на Косой аллее. Пусть в ходе расследования и выяснилось, что сейф оказался пустым еще до происшествия, так как владелец забрал содержимое тем же утром, можно ли это назвать простой удачей? Об этом и далее читайте на стр.7 »_

— На что ты смотришь? — Гарри тоже вчитался в заголовок, а потом резко воскликнул, — ого, это же было в тот день, когда я с Хагридом пошел закупаться!

— Ты тоже? — Эллиот удивленно вскинул бровь, возможно даже они с героем стояли в паре шагов друг от друга. Хотя, беря во внимание полувеликана Эллиот сомневался, что мог бы пропустить такое мимо себя.

— Ты был на Косой аллее тридцать первого числа?

— Ага, нас провожал профессор Снейп, он и проводил нас в банк.

— Тебя водил сам Снейп?! — Оба вздрогнули от резкого возгласа Уизли, совершенно позабыв о нем. Рон удивленно открыл рот, а потом захлопнул и резко спросил, — когда это было?

— Какая тебе разница, Уизли? Где-то полпервого наверное, точно не помню уж прости, часов с собой не ношу.

— Ого, Гарри, это было позже тебя.

— Нашел, — Хагрид отдернул шторку, являя взору заваленную вещами кровать, и быстро встал между ними, проворно вытирая стол и незаметно смахнув промокшую газетёнку на пол. — Уже вечереет, надо бы вам возвращаться. Я заверну вам кексов с собой, доедите на ужине.

Всех троих быстренько спровадили с хижины, подтолкнув в сторону замка с кульком кексов, которые удобно умостились в руках Рона.

— Не мне одному это кажется подозрительным? — Нахмурился Рон, и достал один из кексов, с хрустом зажевав, — да и ты Гарри упоминал, что вы тем утром забрали из сейфа какой-то маленький сверток по поручению Дамблдора. Есть тут что-то странное, да и целый сейф для чего-то столь малого! Говорю тебе, это все неспроста. Да и где его теперь хранят?

— Кто знает… Хотя Хагрид говорил тогда, что надежнее Гринготтса есть только Хогвартс. Но не мог же он и вправду спрятать что-то важное в школе?

— Почему бы и нет? Уверен, в кабинете директора будет безопасно.

Слушая этих двоих «детективов-следователей» Эллиот лишь головой помотал. Лучше б книжки почитали, чем искать теорию заговора там, где её нет. Хотелось бы ему так сказать, да такова судьба его братца, лезть туда, куда не стоит.

— Можете думать, что хотите, но я в этом участвовать не собираюсь.

— Хм, как будто тебя кто-то звал, — буркнул Уизли, но был проигнорирован и все трое мирно пошли в замок.

А из всех вопросов, которые сегодня возникли в голове Эллиота, интересовал только один, чей пристальный взгляд он постоянно ощущал за спиной?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нашла вам еще один арт для настроения) https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/2078959/45297a6e-3243-4473-bfd8-29d211819d6c/s1200  
> Спасибо вам за чтение)


	8. Глава 7

Что вынес Эллиот за проведенные недели учебы в Хогвартсе? Ну, во-первых, если хочешь остаться целым, лучше вообще не двигайся с места, но не факт, что тебе тогда не прилетит что-то сверху на твою светлую голову. Ярким примером являлись близнецы Уизли, которые видимо решили, что школа с малолетними детьми является отличным полигоном для экспериментальных шуток. Эллиот видел их шалости, и хоть со стороны зрителя все и вправду выглядело забавно и задорно, но вот жертве таких шуток не позавидуешь. Попробуй тут оттереть неизвестный состав бурды от мантии, что на тебя вылили, или привести извивающиеся словно змеи волосы, когда опаздываешь на урок. Или тот же полтергейст Пивз. Кадр, по сути являющийся злобным духом, что пакостил всем и вся, кроме Слизерина. Уж не знал Эллиот, чем приведение его факультета, Кровавый Барон, так запугал его, но это был еще один плюс в его личную копилку оказаться именно в этом Доме. Правда это был так же еще один плюс, почему слизеринцев недолюбливали и злобно глядели тебе в спину.

Во-вторых, как он подметил, либо маги очень крепкие ребята, либо настолько же безбашенные, что такая привычная вещь как техника безопасности тут соблюдалась только на уроке зельеварения, и то в лице самого профессора Снейпа, который пристально следил за учениками. В остальное же время в медпункте обязательно сидели как минимум двое-трое учеников. Кто от неудачного заклятья, кто от своей невнимательности и неумения реагировать на внезапную опасность от тех же близнецов и Пивза.

Одним из таким счастливчиков являлся Лонгботтом. Эллиот даже узнал имя этого бедняги, что вечно попадал в разного рода неприятности, несмотря на то, что даже приветствием с ним ни разу не обменивался.

Но давайте вернемся к безопасности. Первое же, что всплывает в голове, это пресловутый урок полетов, который ему очень хотелось забыть. Пусть это была даже не дисциплина, а скорее некий факультатив, обязательный для всех, но факт того, что ему надо было это пройти не отменялся. Хотя Эллиот мало понимал причин этому, кроме как выявления потенциальных игроков в команду факультета. Признаться, ему было любопытно, какого это полетать, но реальность оказалась весьма жестока.

Когда их вывели на поле с лежащими метлами, он был спокоен. Когда им сказали не поднять метлу с земли, а вытянуть руку и сказать «вверх», он тоже был спокоен. Тем более, что он оказался в числе немногих, кому это удалось с первого раза. Он так же был спокоен, когда студентам сказали оседлать рукоять метлы и подсказали, как наклонить корпус для лучшей балансировки. Но вот когда тот же бедный Лонгботтом взлетел выше положенного метра-полтора на добрый десяток и понесся к башням, а мадам Трюк начала зачем-то бежать за ним, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы отобрать у ближайшего ученика метлу и самой его подхватить, или на худой конец вытащить палочку — это уже показалось Эллиоту сущим нарушением элементарных норм безопасности.

Он и сам не знал, зачем самолично полетел спасать бедного мальчишку. Но на каких-то инстинктах он вылетел вперед, пригибаясь корпусом ближе к рукояти и судорожно сжимая пальцами древко метлы. Догнать его он успел, а вот помочь выровнять метлу уже нет. Эллиот тогда с ужасом наблюдал, как мальчик соскальзывает с метлы, и это на высоте четырехэтажного дома! Спикировав, он успел ухватиться за мантию Лонгботтома, но, к сожалению, сил подтащить этого пухлого мальчика вверх у него не было, отчего оба полетели вниз. Оценив их шансы, Эллиоту оставалось только крепче вцепиться в метлу и рывками попытаться уменьшить скорость падения, пока почти у самой земли не послышался треск ткани, и, не удержавшись, они оба покатились по траве.

Когда Эллиот со стоном начал подниматься, он заметил бегущую к нему женщину и других учеников, уже успевших спуститься вниз. Держась за пострадавшее в ходе падения бедро и прижимая к телу левую руку, на которую пришелся основной удар, он поковылял к Невиллу, что до сих пор неподвижно лежал, видимо находясь под шоком.

— Эй, ты как? — с трудом нагнувшись и шипя сквозь зубы, он осторожно похлопал его по щеке, стараясь привести в чувство.

— С-спасибо…

Пухляш покраснел, и так же с трудом стал подниматься, опираясь на предложенную руку. В отличие от Эллиота он, казалось, отделался лишь испугом и парой ссадин и синяков, а вот Мёрфи подозревал у себя как минимум растяжение в кисти руки.

— Вы двое, живо в медпункт! И мистер Мёрфи, было весьма рискованно самому нестись на помощь, вы понимаете?!

— Да, мэм. — Эллиоту захотелось закатить глаза и высказать этой женщине все, что он о ней думает. И о ее методе преподавания на уровне льва, который бросает своих детенышей в яму! Удивительно, что за столько лет никто не обзавелся сломанной шеей, хотя всякое может быть.

— Но все же, я не могу не оценить ваше рвение в спасении сокурсника. Пусть я и не вправе назначать баллы, я выражу свое мнение вашему декану. А теперь живо марш в замок, благо ходить вы можете и на своих двоих. Но в следующий раз, подумайте дважды! Подхватить одного ребенка весьма не трудно, но сразу двух!.. — причитая, она обернулась к остальным ученикам и громко крикнула, — остальные! Чтоб и прутика метлы не было в небе, ясно?! Иначе вы вылетите из школы быстрее, чем произнесете слово «квиддич»!

Быстро осмотрев мальчиков, и убедившись, что происшествие обошлось без переломов, они вместе отправились в Больничное крыло. Правда из-за бедра Эллиот едва ли не плелся, сильно прихрамывая на левую ногу.

— Уверен, что должен идти? Может лучше отлеветировать тебя?

Эллиот вскинул бровь и повернулся к Невиллу, плетущемуся рядом, мадам Трюк тоже коротко обернулась, но промолчала и лишь блеснула своими орлиными глазами.

— Я в норме. Ты-то как?

— Хах, благодаря тебе, вышел почти целым. Еще раз спасибо, я уж боялся, что и этот урок закончится для меня плачевно… Хотя и здесь мы идем в Больничное крыло, — Невилл было засмеялся, но ойкнув, схватился за бок.

Эллиот лишь понятливо хмыкнул. Этот мальчик и вправду был ходячим невезением. Вспомнить только их практическое занятие по зельям, где его котелок со снадобьем взорвался, как вулкан, и разбрызгал желтоватую жидкость на ближайшие парты. И черт знает, чем бы все закончилось, не среагируй тогда профессор Снейп вовремя, охватив и котел и жидкость в некий защитный купол. Правда все равно Лонгботтому успело перепасть пару капель неудавшегося зелья. Отчего его кожа в местах соприкосновения стала зеленеть и испускать дымок.

Когда они приблизились к дверям Больничного крыла, к ним уже вышла женщина в белом чепчике, которую Эллиот замечал исключительно на ужине в Большом зале.

— Поппи, вот, привела тебе студентов на лечение, — мадам Трюк обернулась к мальчишкам и подтолкнула их поближе к местной медсестре.

— Роланда! Сколько можно? Каждый год не проходит без происшествий! Говорила я Альбусу, ваши полеты когда-нибудь сведут кого-то в могилу.

Быстро оценив их внешний вид, она аккуратно повела хромающего Эллиота к ближайшей койке, осторожно поддерживая под здоровую руку, Невиллу она указала на рядом стоящую кровать, а потом быстро стала накладывать какие-то неизвестные чары на Мёрфи.

— Ничего, трудности только закаляют! Я пойду, у меня там еще два курса без дела стоят, а вы двое, — она внимательно обвела их взглядом, будто они провинившиеся дети, — с этого урока снимаетесь. Восстанавливайтесь, и на следующем занятии я жду вас в полной боевой готовности!

За спиной Эллиота послышался стон, полный душевной боли, но мадам Трюк просто остро глянула на него и быстрым шагом удалилась в направлении поля для полетов. Медсестра только головой покачала.

— Так, смещений костей нет, внутренние повреждения не наблюдаются. Хоть руку ты и не сломал, но у тебя сильный ушиб кисти левой руки. Бедро ты ушиб не так сильно, но лучше тебе было бы не идти самостоятельно до меня. — Женщина осуждающе вздохнула и отошла к шкафчику со склянками. — Ох уж эти ее воинские замашки, как будто новый выводок мракоборцев готовит, а не детей! Но вы не волнуйтесь, я быстро вас подлечу, еще и на обед успеете.

Она тепло улыбнулась обоим ученикам, и стала быстро, но аккуратно снимать одежду с Эллиота. Магией. Мёрфи лишь удивленно моргал, пока его одежда разворачивалась и сворачивалась на рядом стоящий стул, оставив его только в нижнем белье и носках. От прикосновения к холодным простыням больничкой койки он слегка вздрогнул.

— Разве можно колдовать без палочки и не произносить заклинания?

Ведьма, что натирала из какой-то баночки мазь в его руку наклонилась поближе и взглянула в его глаза. Невилл, спокойной лежащий рядом, повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него, он то здесь частый гость, и испытал на себе уже множество разных процедур.

— Мальчик, все чары можно колдовать без чар и палочек. Сейчас вы учитесь колдовать с помощью них, просто чтобы понять принцип преобразования собственной энергии в магию с помощью проводника. Хотя более сложные сплетения чар и заклинаний уже требуют такой проводник. А еще более сложное колдовство требует и речитатив. Вам разве не рассказывали?

За разговором ведьма быстро управилась с «боевыми» ранами одного и немедленно перешла к другому, взяв другую мазь из множества рядом стоящих банок. Невилл уже и сам успел раздеться, показывая на коленях и руках наливающиеся синяки:

— Мы только научились разным движениям и недавно перешли к простым чарам.

— Хм, ну не мне вас учить. Если профессор Флитвик не рассказал вам об этом, значит вам еще рановато это знать. Хотя, можете сами к нему подойти, если хотите, он любит любознательных студентов.

Быстро закончив, они подождали пару минут, пока мазь впитается. Эллиот с удовольствием заметил, как синяки быстро бледнеют и боль уходит. Да уж, с таким лечением и вправду не очень страшно попадать в неприятности. Но все равно боль он не любил, и предпочитал как можно меньше времени ее ощущать. А лучшее вообще не чувствовать ее.

Когда они вышли из Больничного крыла с добрым напутствием колдомедика, как потом исправила его мадам Помфри, прошло лишь пятнадцать или около того минут.

— Пойдем, заберем вещи из раздевалок, раз уж нас отпустили.

Невилл лишь кивнул, и они не спеша пошли по тихим коридорам. Сейчас как раз шел последний урок до обеда, а потом в расписании Эллиота стояли те же пресловутые уроки по чарам. Он вознамерился сегодня же уточнить этот вопрос о магии без палочек у профессора Флитвика. Пока они не свернули в коридор и чуть нос к носу не столкнулись со знакомым слизеринцу парнем, на груди которого поблескивал значок старосты.

— Йо, Мёрфи, тебя то я и искал, наш юный герой. — Нейл махнул ему рукой, не обращая внимания на рядом стоящего Лонгботтома, — мадам Трюк ворвалась к Снейпу, когда у нас с ним было зельвеварение. Ха-ха, клянусь Мерлином, тебе надо было видеть его лицо, когда мадам Трюк рассказала ему про твой подвиг. Мне кажется он проклясть тебя хотел, а не баллы начислить, но поздравляю! Плюс пять баллов в копилку нашего факультета, молодец. Теперь в рейтинге первогодок ты вырвался на первое место, обогнав Малфоя на три очка.

Парень весело болтал, сопровождая их до раздевалок и размахивая руками, словно гордясь своим младшим братом, который выиграл школьные соревнования. Эллиот лишь прыснул, представляя в красках реакцию их декана на сорванный урок, но потом все же спросил:

— Я конечно рад, но ты то что тут забыл? Сейчас же урок идет, у тебя зелье там не убежит?

— Профессор Снейп послал глянуть, как ты тут. Ну и про баллы сказать. А за зелье можешь не волноваться, моя милая напарница Джемма за всем проследит…

Парень скосил взгляд на гриффиндорца, молча идущего с ними. Эллиот понял, что парень явно хотел сказать что-то еще, но без посторонних. Дойдя до раздевалок, в основном использующихся командами по квиддичу, Эллиот попросил подождать Гилмора и зашел вместе с Невиллом за вещами. Закинув сумку на плечо, он уже было пошел назад, но заметил копошение мальчика в своей сумке.

— Что-то потерял?

— Д-да, моя напоминалка… — Невилл вскинул на него расстроенный взгляд и продолжил судорожно вытряхивать карманы сумки.

— Напоминалка? Что это? — Эллиот обвел комнату взглядом, думая чем это могло бы быть, и не закатилась ли неизвестная вещица под скамью.

— Это такой шарик стеклянный и внутри него плавает дымок. Если он становится красным в твоей руке, то значит, что ты что-то забыл сделать.

Ха? Эллиот странно на него посмотрел. Вещица может и нужная, но какая-то странная. Много чего можно забыть. Форму заклинания, например, или в какой из ящиков ты засунул свои носки от бабушки. Она каким-то образом считывает первичные мысли владельца, что-то на периферии сознания, что мы видим, но не замечаем, и что на данный момент времени тебе нужнее всего?

Эллиот мотнул головой и решил не думать об этом. Слишком сложно и вряд ли важно, некоторые вещи надо просто принимать за данное. Он пожелал удачи в поисках и вышел к ожидающему его Гилмору, который пинал по дорожке какой-то камень, ловко подкидывая его на манер футбольного мяча.

— А где тот пацан? — Не поворачивая головы, староста еще раз подкинул камень ногой и изворотливо запустил его ударом в сторону и даже присвистнул от удачного паса.

— Потерял какую-то вещицу и теперь ищет ее.

— Отлично. Ну пошли что ли со мной до подземелий, а то тоже надо бы свою сумку забрать.

Вернувшись в коридоры они недолго шли в молчании. Эллиот думал, вышел ли он из вынужденного бойкота или нет? Хоть Гилмор и ведет себя сейчас вполне дружелюбно, но только вчера он и взгляда его не удостоил, когда они пересеклись в гостиной Слизерина. Конечно, игнорирование было для него не в новинку, плюс накладывалось его более взрослая натура эдак на два десятка лет. Он даже рад был, что его не втягивали в детские игры.

— Знаешь, ты неплохо себя показал за это время, — неожиданно подал голос Нейл, будто и не было этого затянувшегося молчания, — тебя уже приняли, так что можешь выдохнуть. Хотя держался ты молодцом эти недели.

— Хм.

Эллиот уже приметил эти оценочные взгляды своих сокурсников, будто он товар на витрине. И стоит ли тратить на него вложения зависело лишь от его собственного блеска и полезности.

— Не суди нас. Маглокровка на факультете Слизерина, когда такое было? Основатель наш, наверное, в гробу перевернулся. Но позволь дать совет, теперь за тобой будут смотреть еще пристальней. Талант ценился во все времена, и ты можешь даже найти себе покровителя. Будь внимательней.

Парень и сам оценивающе прошелся по мальчику, словно прицениваясь. Эллиот лишь моргнул, но так ничего и не ответил. Покровитель звучит вполне неплохо. Конечно, если в этом мире не было грязных аристократов, охочих до молодых и неопытных мальчиков. Тогда Мёрфи не побрезгует оторвать таким личностям их лишние части.

Видя, что Эллиот до сих пор молчит, Нейл продолжил:

— Кстати, чем тебе не пример: наш собственный декан. Пусть он и полукровка, но все наши его знают и уважают. А как же, самый молодой мастер Зелий в нашей истории. Да еще и под носом у Дамблдора, несмотря на то, что темный. Не знаю, сам он пошел сюда преподавать, или по указке, но студенты многим ему обязаны. Так что можешь доверить ему многое, он точно поможет.

— Спасибо, — Эллиот, не сбавляя шага, слегка поклонился в признательности. Нейл одобрительно кивнул, но потом хмыкнул.

— Не спеши благодарить. Посмотрим еще, что из тебя выйдет в конце. О и кстати! Не хочешь в будущем пойти в квиддич?

— Это предложение?

— Можно и так сказать. Ты сегодня показал, что реакция и навыки у тебя неплохие, особенно учитывая, что на метлу ты сел впервые, ведь так?

Мальчик только кивнул. Он и сам был удивлен, наверное, гены его отца-Поттера передались и ему.

— Ну вот видишь, — Нейл вздохнул и почесал затылок, — конечно, на матчи тебя выпустят только курсу к третьему. Но зато за это время мы тебя поднатаскаем. Возможно даже заменишь меня.

Он хмыкнул и хлопнул его по плечу, да так, что Эллиот чуть не рухнул на каменный пол. А по Нейлу и не скажешь, что он сильный, скорее ловкий и быстрый.

— Ну ты подумай, я играю на позиции охотника, могу помочь советом и в тренировках. Тем более, — он переглянулся, словно в пустом коридоре его могли подслушать и наклонившись прошептал Эллиоту на ухо, — всех второкурсников проверяет капитан, и подходящих кандидатов в игроки отбирают и начинают тренировать заранее. Сейчас ты можешь отказаться, но если у тебя есть талант, ты обязан играть. Все-таки победа — это наше все. Ты можешь не любить своих сокурсников, но как слизеринец ты должен делать все для благополучия нашего факультета. Таковы наши негласные правила.

Эллиот даже не шевельнулся. Он изначально готов был играть по правилам, пока они не пересекались с его интересами. Можно было и уделить время на игру в мяч, тем более ведь не факт, что его в итоге выберут? Он не очень хотел тратить время на спортивные соревнования. Квиддич вряд ли спасет его в будущих битвах.

Неожиданно раздался звук колокола, оповещающий о конце занятий.

— Ай-яй, уже время. Ладно, я побежал быстрее за вещами, не скучай! — И, подорвавшись, он скрылся в глубине замка, оставив молчаливого Эллиота позади.

Мальчик же, с секунду подумав, развернулся и пошел к Большому залу. На самом деле последнее время он чувствовал тревогу. Почему-то ему казалось, что как бы он не хотел обратного, его все равно засунут в гущу событий. И даром, что он пришлый иномирец. И этот пристальный взгляд в спину. Такой жгучий и холодный. Хотелось бы ему списать эти ощущения на развившуюся паранойю, или хоть бы на тех же призраков замка. Он как-то полюбопытствовал, и попытался потрогать Кровавого Барона, с разрешения последнего, конечно. Этот обжигающий холод он наверное не забудет никогда, ему даже почудилось, что его пальцы посинели и готовы были вот-вот отвалиться.

Но вот взгляд… Он, казалось, прожигал не тело, а саму душу. И Эллиот боялся. Боялся, что его раскроют. Поэтому он и старался как можно меньше контактировать с другими студентами. Особенно при профессоре Снейпе и директоре. Он не был уверен, они ли следили за ним, или это был кто-то другой? Он вообще ни в чем не был уверен. Если раньше ему это казалось какой-то сказкой, в которую ему посчастливилось попасть, то спустя эти дни он понял.

Если его раскроют — ему конец.

Что могут сделать маги с ним, узнав, что он не является мальчиком, пусть лишь только в душе? А учитывая, что он знает особо важную информацию, которая поможет в будущей войне… В лучшем случае его убьют быстро и без разбирательств. В худшем — запрут где-то в глуши, пытая его разум и тело на наличие информации. Или даже препарируют его душу. Эллиот не сомневался, что его появление наверняка спишут на темное колдовство, которые было под строжайшим запретом и каралось билетом в один конец в Азкабан, тюрьму волшебников в Северном море.

Особенно страшили его легилименты, специалисты по ментальной магии. Как он успел узнать, опытным легилиментам хватит и вскользь брошенного взгляда, чтобы коснуться твоих мыслей. А в школе таких специалистов было даже два! Не считая одного Темного Лорда.

При упоминании о последнем Эллиот поморщился. Не только от воспоминаний о въевшемся в нос запахе чеснока. Он был уверен, все преподаватели знают. Не могут не знать. Потому что все в Квирелле кричало о его странностях, даже студенты это замечали. Пусть в Слизерине эту тему почти не поднимали с начала года, но взгляд отвращения был красноречивее слов. Они тоже догадывались, но вот сообщить информацию было некому, да и смысла не было, если это все происходит с легкой руки Дамблдора. Уж все змеи знали отношение директора к ним.

Но он долго не мог понять, почему именно чеснок? Пока однажды ему не пришлось подойти к нему слишком близко. Настолько, что от запаха уже начали слезиться глаза. Но он успел почувствовать этот запах тухлятины. Он также краем глаза заметил еле видимые пятна на темной одежде, которые довольно быстро исчезли. Конечно, во мраке кабинета, да еще и с удушающим запахом вряд ли обратишь на это внимание, да и решишь, не померещилось ли тебе? Но похоже, что бедный мужчина буквально сгнивал заживо, а ведь еще даже Хэллоуин не наступил. У Эллиота в тот момент душа ушла в пятки. Тогда-то он и убедился, такое невозможно не заметить преподавателями, которые сидели за одним столом во время еды.

Держать так близко к детям это опасное существо. После осознания, Эллиот с трудом сидел на уроках по Защите от Темных искусств. Сидеть напротив Темного Лорда, знать об этом. От ужаса у него холодели пальцы и дыхание становилось прерывистым. Ощущение как между молотом и наковальней.

Эллиот тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Возможно, теперь он понимал, почему его даже по псевдониму опасались называть. Только от нахождения в одной комнате его душа трепетала и металась, а сердце стучало в ушах. Эллиот бы никогда не хотел становится ему врагом. Только не Ему.

Когда он добрался до Большого зала, многие ученики уже заняли места за столом и начали обед. Как всегда стоял легкий гомон разговоров и обсуждений. Он приметил, что его однокурсники уже закончили и расселись по местам за столом, и направился к ним.

— Все хорошо, Эллиот? Раны серьезные? Тебе не стоило приходить, если тебе все еще больно…

Перед ним замелькала пышная копна волос, и глаза гриффиндорки пристально вгляделись в его. Мальчик заметил, что последние дни эта девочка стала мелькать возле него слишком часто. То в классе зельеварения она постоянно оборачивалась, смотря правильно ли он готовит настойку. То подсаживалась поближе в библиотеке, когда мальчик порой сидел там и писал заданное эссе. Эллиота напрягало такое внимание. Хотя он ее и не отгонял, но и парой слов они с их первого разговора так и не обменивались, не считая сегодня.

— Д-да, меня полностью вылечили и царапины не осталось.

— Слава богу, — Гермиона вздохнула, а потом робко улыбнулась, — ты был таким смелым, когда полетел на помощь к Невиллу. Тебе стоило быть в Гриффиндоре!

— Хм, в любом случае это уже невозможно, — Эллиот обернулся на свой стол и заметил взгляды, бросаемые в их сторону, — спасибо за твое беспокойство, но…

— Прости, я тебя задержала! П-приятного аппетита.

— И тебе.

Он повернулся и наконец сел за стол, провожаемый тоскливым взглядом. Слизеринцы как всегда оставили для него почетное место с краю стола, но на этот раз вместо игнорирования его встретили возгласами и любопытными глазами:

— О, а вот и великий спаситель к нам вернулся! Что, Мёрфи, метишь на место героя, да еще и подружкой обзавелся? — Эллиот даже вздохнуть не успел, как возглас Малфоя уже достиг его, отчего со стороны его свиты послышались смешки.

— Не волнуйся, твою светлую голову мне точно не затмить, Ваше Высочество.

Такие препирательства стали уже нормой. Драко везде и всюду старался подцепить Эллиота, а тот лениво огрызался на подначки. Прям постановка романа «Принц и нищий». Отчего за Драко закрепилось звание Серебряного Принца факультета. Правда многие, кроме самого Малфоя догадывались, что принц в данном случае не благородный, а капризный и явно не знающий, как подойти и сказать прямым языком: «Дружи со мной!».

Эллиот видел, что хоть Малфой тренируется на нем в своей язвительности, серьезнее слов он ничего не предпринимал. Даже на уроках, когда Эллиот занимал дальнюю парту в конце рядов, Малфой порой останавливался ненадолго в дверях, словно что-то раздумывая, но потом гордо вскидывал подбородок и шествовал к первым партам, еще и старательно не смотря в сторону Мёрфи.

— Хмф, ты кстати такое пропустил! — Забини, сидевший немного в отдалении весело махнул рукой, — Поттер и Драко решили поиграть в догонялки на метлах, пока мадам Трюк водила тебя на лечение. Это было полное поражение нашего принца, да, Драко?

Малфой подавился и спешно закашлялся. Он зло посмотрел на Блейза и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Да кто ж знал, что этот Поттер у нас самородок в полетах. Хотя догадаться можно было, герой же, — мальчик с силой воткнул вилку в мясо, будто виня его в своем проигрыше, — ну и вообще, это и не поражение вовсе. Ха! Я то успел не попасться!

— Прокричи это еще громче, и профессор МакГонагалл точно тебя услышит, даром что пронесло. А так бы баллы сняли — Нотт, сидящий возле Забини хмуро глянул на Драко.

Малфой стушевался и оглянулся на стол преподавателей, надеясь, что профессор по Трансфигурации и вправду ничего не расслышала. Но, увидев, что преподаватели что-то обсуждали между собой и вовсе не смотрели на учеников заметно расслабился. На несколько минут повисла тишина, и все лишь наслаждались запеканкой из картофельного пюре с фаршем. Эллиот лениво передвигал еду в тарелке, аппетит заметно пропал после таких насыщенных событий. Он бы так и сидел в задумчивости, если бы не услышал торопливые шаги, направляющиеся в его сторону, а потом звонкий голос Гарри:

— Эллиот, ты в порядке?

Мальчик взволнованно осматривал его, но все было просто отлично. В больничном крыле его не только вылечили, но и почистили мантию от травяных пятен и пыли, так что выглядел Эллиот так, будто ничего и не было, если не лучше.

— В полном, не волнуйся.

— Эй, Потти! Какого черта ты здесь забыл?

Мёрфи только тяжело вздохнул. Если с Малфоей они ругались скорее как старая супружеская пара, то стоило Малфою увидеть Поттера, это постоянно превращалось в потасовку. Он задавался вопросом: тогда в поезде, Малфой серьезно настолько сильно обиделся на Гарри? Хотя, вспоминая его характер, это, наверное, была первая и единственно стоящая попытка на чью-то дружбу. Драко, хоть и ходил вечно с парой Крэбба и Гойла, но видно было, что им даже и поговорить особо было не о чем.

— Тебе-то какая разница. И не называй меня Потти!

— Ну и что ты мне сделаешь за это? Тебя еще не отправили собирать вещички до дома?

— Я смотрю, как только на землю слез, так и храбрости набрался, слизень, — к ним подошел хмурый Уизли, пытаясь ненавязчиво оттащить Поттера от стола Слизерина, — особенно со своими дружками под боком, а?

Драко замолчал, а потом, усмехнувшись, зло процедил:

— Это ты вечно за Поттером стоишь, как бледная ветошь, смотреть тошно.

Рон тут же вспыхнул, и почти ринулся на Малфоя с кулаком наперевес. Гарри даже не успел среагировать и попытаться остановить друга, но его остановил Гойл, преградивший путь к Малфою и схвативший Уизли, удерживая его на месте. Заметив потасовку, к ним тут же направились преподаватели. МакГонагалл и профессор Снейп подошли одновременно, смерив при этом друг друга холодным взглядом.

— Что здесь происходит? — Первой подала голос женщина, строго смотря за рукой Винсета на плечах ее студента.

— У нас всего лишь были небольшие разногласия, профессор.

Перемены в Драко были моментальны, и из капризного принца он превратился в благородного дворянина. Он светло улыбался и, обернувшись к гриффиндорцу, добавил: «Но мы уже все решили, не так ли?»

Рон молча буравил их глазами, не решаясь возразить. Не сколько из-за чертового Малфоя с его пожирательской семейкой, а столько из-за стоящего позади МакГонагалл Снейпа, который смерил его холодным взглядом.

— Д-да, мы уже все решили.

Рон встряхнул руки Винсента с себя и повернулся к Гарри. Увидев, что конфликт решился и не дошел до драки, профессора еще раз строго посмотрели на них и вернулись к своему столу. Но не успели все успокоиться, как Рон повернулся и бросил:

— Только выйди из этого зала, и я тебе рожу начищу.

— Рон!

— Уизли, да ты совсем страх потерял, — процедил Малфой, приподнимаясь со своего места.

— Ну-ка стоп! — Блейз вскочил и нервно обернулся на преподавателей. Затем, под направленными на них внимательными взглядами он немного скис и повернулся к спорящим парням, — вам нельзя драться! По крайней мере не так…

— Дуэль.

Все тут же обратили внимание на тихо говорившего Нотта, который до этого сидел и, казалось, вообще не реагировал на окружающую потасовку.

— Назначьте дуэль как подобает.

Рон зло смерил взглядом говорившего слизеринца, пока Малфой усмехнулся и с превосходством глянул на Уизли:

— Что, Уизли, струсил? Магическая дуэль — это тебе не кулаками махать. Спорю на пару галлеонов ты и одного заклинания против меня не прочтешь!

— Да я тебя прокляну так, что ты из Больничного крыла не выйдешь! — Рон вспыхнул, как спичка, а потом обернулся к Гарри, — ты будешь моим секундантом.

Поттер лишь глазами хлопал. Дуэль? Настоящая?! Он безнадежно повернулся к Эллиоту, надеясь увидеть в нем поддержку для себя. Но Эллиот и сам не знал, что и думать. Эти дети и вправду решили сражаться всерьез? Разве школьными правилами разрешено проводить дуэли? Что-то он не видел такого пункта в Уставе Хогвартса…

Малфой лишь хмыкнул, и, проскользив взглядом по сокурсникам, остановился на сидящем на краю Эллиоте:

— Отлично. Тогда я возьму Мёрфи.

— ЧТО?! — воскликнули брюнеты в два голоса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и долгожданная глава) Спасибо за лайки и отзывы, последние и с удовольствием читаю и отмечаю (особенно большие перечитываю по несколько раз, потому что это здорово поднимает настроение)  
> Вынуждена сообщить, что следующая глава задержится, так что все вместе наберемся терпения и крепкого вкусного чая. Конечно надеюсь, что задержка не выйдет настолько большой, но к сожалению учеба все еще занимает достаточно моего внимания)


	9. Глава 8

– Я даже не знаю, что и думать.

Эллиот хмуро смотрел на представшую перед ним Грейнджер. Уизли предоставили возможность выбирать место и время в этой смехотворной дуэли, дабы потом никто не говорил, что «чертовы слизни» всё подстроили. Рыжик предложил встретиться в трофейном зале в полночь, как иронично, и выскользнуть на стадион, где уже можно было развернуться для битвы. Эллиот с трудом представлял себе, как возможно при явном многообразии следящих чар и заклинаний незаметно выскользнуть из школы так, чтобы никто не узнал об этом. И мало того в ночь, несомненно холодную и темную. Сомневался он что-то, что гриффиндорцы тоже заучивали невербальное наложение согревающих чар, да еще, как оказалось, беспалочковое.

В общем, обговорив место и время встречи все разошлись по своим столам, а позже по кабинетам. Больше сдвоенных пар с Гриффиндором сегодня не было. Поэтому Грейнджер видимо пришлось поджидать его возле Большой лестницы, мимо которой он ходил, чтобы попасть в подземелья.

– Ты тоже считаешь, что это крайне безответственно? Ходить ночью по школе строго запрещено! Если их поймают, это несомненно повредит факультету. Я пыталась их отговорить, но они никогда не слушают меня, – девочка расстроенно опустила голову, отчего копна волос почти закрыла ее лицо.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – Эллиот устало потер переносицу в давно забытом жесте. Как-то не рассчитывал он, что его школьные годы здесь будут такими выматывающими. 

Среди двух зол, как говорится, стоит выбирать меньшее. Ему явно не улыбалось шастать ночью где попало, но и «донести» он явно тоже не мог. Ладно, мог, но это ему аукнется, наверное. Да и кому можно такое сказать? На ум приходят только двое – его декан и Нейл. Последний был неплохим парнем, но учитывая его характер... Почему-то Эллиот был уверен, что услышит от него нечто вроде: «Что, собрались надрать задницы этим грифам? Ух, давно пора! Не волнуйтесь, если что я вас прикрою, иначе зря я что ли старостой заделался? Джемма, что значит не ради этого!? Любовь к власти у нас в крови, кто откажется от таких привилегий?!»

– Может ты убедишь Малфоя не ходить? А я скажу Рону и Гарри, что он настучал на них Снейпу и их ждет засада? На самом деле я думала, что так и произойдет… Малфой не выглядит порядочным, он наверняка припрятал пару козырей в рукаве.

– Хм, предлагаешь мне помочь в очернении Драко в глазах твоих друзей? Прости, но я не могу пойти на такое. Пусть Драко и засранец, но мы всё же в одном Доме.

– Они… они мне не друзья…

Гермиона явно замялась, отведя взгляд в окно коридора. По стеклу барабанили капли начинающегося дождя. Эллиот видел мелькнувшую грусть в ее глазах и поджатые губы, но решил промолчать. 

– Тогда… Что ты предлагаешь?

– Ничего, тебе просто не стоит вмешиваться. Мы сами разберёмся.

– Н-но, если с них снимут баллы!.. Слизерин и так постоянно забирает Кубок школы последние годы.

Эллиот недоуменно вскинул бровь. Ладно, желание победить похвально. Но явно не стоит это говорить ему – слизеринцу. Он еще немного подумал, но потом лишь повёл шеей, будто хотел ее размять и ответил:

– Можешь попробовать сказать вашему декану. Уверен, профессор МакГонагалл точно найдёт способ их приструнить. Но если хочешь когда-нибудь с ними подружиться, то не советую этого делать. После такого они точно тебя возненавидят.

Девочка ещё сильнее сжалась от этих слов. В скрещённых руках она мяла рукава мантии, всё ещё разглядывая в окне бегущие ручейки капель дождя. Но потом неловко отвернулась и, не глядя ему в глаза тихо прошептала:

– Но ведь ты мне, – она прервалась на секунду, а потом закончила на выдохе, – друг?

– …Я могу им быть, если ты захочешь, – Эллиот прищурился, а потом весело хмыкнул, – но как такое возможно, чтобы благородная Гриффиндорка дружила с таким злым и ужасным Слизеринцем, а?

От его последних слов она тоже повеселела, и опустила руки.

– И правда, но тогда я стану в этом первооткрывателем! Друзья?

Она смешно сморщила нос и протянула руку с выставленным мизинцем, как при обещании. Эллиот лишь тепло улыбнулся. Гермиона была хорошей девочкой. Да, возможно немного настырной, слишком любознательной, но точно не плохой. Он протянул в ответ свою руку и сжал свой мизинец.

– Друзья.

– Но я всё равно найду способ не допустить этой дуэли!

– Ха-ха, только не перестарайся.

Гермиона радостно улыбнулась на предупреждение Эллиота и помахала рукой, быстро шагая по лестнице наверх. Эллиот тоже пошел в гостиную, если он и вправду собирается ночью прогуляться по замку, ему стоит поскорее разобраться с заданными упражнениями по заклинаниям и эссе. Хм, а разве он хотел идти на эту дуэль? Ему надо поспешить…

Когда Эллиот отошёл достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать шагов, от стены ближайшего коридора отделилась тень в черной мантии, так никем и не замеченная она направилась к другому входу в подземелья.

***

Он запутался.

– Мёрфи, ты чего встал? Пошли уже, время поджимает.

Эллиот повёл плечом от близкого шепота Малфоя над ухом. Он… Уходя от Гермионы, он хотел… Что? Эллиот потер лоб, усиленно думая. Он хотел что-то сказать Драко, но разве он уже всё не сказал? И вообще, разве он не спал только что? Почему он одет не в пижаму? Он разве не отказал Драко в этой дуэли? Нет?

– Да иду я уже.

Он шагнул в коридор, следуя за Малфоем сквозь открывшийся проход в стене. Вокруг было тихо и достаточно темно. Свет от факелов будто специально стал тусклее, еле-еле освещая плиты каменного пола. Они старались идти тихо, отчего двигались достаточно медленно, но надо было поспешить, ведь до трофейного зала им надо было подняться до четвёртого этажа и перейти в другое крыло. 

– Стой!

Драко ухватил начавшего выходить Эллиота за руку и дернул на себя, заставляя тесно вжаться в угол холодной стены. В проходе на пару секунд промелькнуло серебряное свечение какого-то призрака и быстро скрылось в стене.

– Ты слишком рассеянный! Если нас поймают… Надо было Забини с собой брать.

Эллиот лишь зло на него уставился, будто он тут по доброй воле. Мальчику даже казалось, что ему снится слишком реалистичный сон, навеянный сегодняшними событиями. Но тогда тут остро не хватало гвардии метел под командованием миссис Трюк и шара-напоминалки с лицом Невилла, вещавшего: «Запомни, красная мазь – от ушибов, а зелёная – от переломов». Фу, что за мысли ему лезут в голову.

Простояв еще пару секунд, они вышли из укрытия и снова направились на место встречи. Периодически они застывали в поворотах, силясь расслышать шаги патрулирующих учителей и старост. Хотя Нейл уверил их, что сегодня очередь Слизерина дежурить вместе с профессорами, но всё равно рисковать не стоило. Ведь тут даже картины могли за тобой следить. Так, у Эллиота чуть душа в пятки не ушла, когда один из портретов начал ворчать на них: «Двенадцатый час ночи, молодые люди! Шастать в такое тёмное время по замку, вот в наше время никто себе такого не позволял!». Драко на это лишь зашипел, как рассерженная кошка, и рванул дальше к ближайшему проходу.

Такими перебежками они почти без происшествий добрались до зала. Эллиоту казалось это смешным. Преодолев шесть этажей, они не наткнулись ни на одного живого человека. Что-то здесь явно не чисто.

Наконец проскользнув в дубовую дверь, они оба заметно выдохнули. Эллиот только раз проходил мимо этой комнаты, так как она была в конце крыла, и он как-то не интересовался, какие трофеи могут быть у школьников. За соревнование по квиддичу скорее всего. Они уже подумали, что пришли первыми, но в противоположной стороне послышались шорохи и приглушённые голоса:

– И надо было тебе с нами тащиться! Мне лекций и днем хватает, Грейнжер.

– Я не виновата, что Полная дама так быстро ушла. И вообще это странно! Как может привратник уходить прямо перед нами? А вдруг что-то важное случится?

– А-а-а-а, опять твои многочисленные вопросы и теории. Ради Мерлина заткнись! Иначе я умру не на дуэли, как мужчина, а от твоей тоскливой болтовни!

– Ах так! И вообще, сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы умереть здесь! Это смешно, мы по чарам даже десятой доли заклинаний первой категории не прошли, и это только школьной программы. Ты максимум ему искры в глаза пустишь!

– И пущу! И вообще, хватит мне нотации читать!

– Заткнитесь оба! Если нас поймают, то точно о дуэли можно забыть!

– Кхм.

От покашливания Малфоя вся троица резко подпрыгнула и обернулась к ним, судорожно сжимая палочки в руках. Эллиот подметил, что детишки были одеты в пижамы с накинутыми поверх халатами, и, о боже, в тапочках на босу ногу. И это они-то собрались на дуэль на улице посреди ночи? Он же, когда словил Драко на простой рубашке со штанами, чуть подзатыльник ему не отвесил и заставил надеть уличные сапоги и мантию, так что сейчас они смотрелись как всегда. Разница была ощутимой.

– Вы что, серьёзно собрались выйти в пижамах на дуэль? – Эллиот скептически обвел взглядом Уизли, у которого халат волочился по полу, подметая подолом не особо чистый пол.

И Рон, и Гарри смущённо опустили головы. «Ой, мы как-то не подумали» – эта фраза так и читалась на их лицах. Эллиот перевёл взгляд на рядом стоящую Гермиону, которая тоже смущённо куталась, стараясь покрепче завязать пояс. Она только открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать в своё оправдание, как её перебил Малфой:

– Вы зачем привели с собой грязнокровку? – Драко было всё равно, во что они одеты. Он лишь решительно сжал место возле бедра, где хранилась его палочка и оглядел всю троицу.

– Она сама увязалась! Мы предлагали ей остаться возле портрета… – Рон возмущённо засопел и тыкнул в сторону девочки пальцем, явно обвиняя её.

– Чтобы меня Филч схватил? Ну уж нет, раз так вышло, я иду с вами! И не смей называть меня грязнокровкой! – Гермиона решительно вскинула голову и напрямую посмотрела на Драко, отчего тот немного хмыкнул.

– Ладно, неважно. Идёмте уже, иначе до утра здесь проторчим.

Но не успел он и шага ступить к одной из дверей, как они услышали шорох, а потом приглушённое мяуканье. С лиц детей сразу же схлынула вся краска. Хотелось бы Эллиоту верить, что это его кот решил их навестить, но по ночам питомцы предпочитали спать возле хозяев. А вот о знаменитой кошке мистера Филча шли чуть ли не легенды. Особенно о её способности находить нарушителей по всей школе, как бы хорошо они не прятались, словно она не кошка, а натасканный на это пёс.

– Это вы её за собой притащили! Мы точно пришли раньше вас, значит она увязалась за вами! Тем более она пришла с вашей стороны!

Уизли зло шипел, но при этом все равно пятился к противоположной от мяуканья двери. Это правда, что кошка стояла именно за той дверью, которая вела к гостиной Слизерина. Иначе попасть обратно в свои комнаты Эллиоту с Драко пришлось бы через крюк на этом этаже. Они попались.

– Только и умеешь, что обвинять других, Уизел! Уверен, это она на твой запах старых шмоток пришла!

Эллиот не удержался и отвесил рыжику и Малфою подзатыльники, чтобы они заткнулись. У животных превосходный слух, и если раньше животное сомневалось, то теперь точно поняло, что они там, потому что она замяукала громче и стал слышен отчётливый стук чьих-то ботинок.

– Бегом за дверь!

У Эллиота сердце зашлось от страха быть пойманным. Хотя правда, что, не спровадят же их из школы только за то, что они немного погуляли после отбоя? Но элементарный инстинкт «Не пойман – не вор» действовал всегда, поэтому он стал подталкивать других к противоположной двери.

Ну же! Он уже услышал приглушённое бормотание Филча, а потом громкое: «Кто тут у нас, моя хорошая?», когда сам наконец проскочил за дверь и постарался максимально тихо защёлкнуть дверь.

«Быстро» – он едва прошептал это, но все как будто смогли прочесть всё по его лицу и как можно тише рванули по коридору. Назло или нет, но в этом коридоре стояли латные доспехи на постаментах, выставив в ряд свои пики. Они почти достигли конца злополучного коридора, но тут от бега полы халата Гарри распахнулись и он задел копье, зажатое в железных наручах, и ребята как в замедленной съёмке наблюдали, как они начали падать. Грохот железа о каменный пол прогремел словно гром. Все застыли на долгую секунду, пока кто-то не шепнул:

– Б-бежим…

Они со всех ног рванули дальше, уже не скрываясь. Они петляли по коридорам, пытаясь за бешеным стуком сердца различить шаги от погнавшегося Филча. И подстёгиваемые собственным страхом, им казалось, что мужчина уже за их спинами и вот-вот схватит.

– Надо разделиться! – Драко с отдышкой проговорил это и остальные кивнули.

– Тогда при следующем повороте бежим в разные стороны!

Гарри только успел сказать это, как они выбежали в небольшой холл и они сразу рванули в противоположные стороны – Эллиот с Драко – направо, а Гермиона, Рон и Гарри – налево.

Эллиот уже не разбирал дороги, ему казалось, что они бегают по этажу кругами, но Драко явно вёл его в определённом направлении, и вот наконец показалась лестница на третий этаж.

– Давай, живее! – Мальчики буквально перескакивали через две-три ступени, надеясь как можно раньше оказаться внизу, и повезло ещё, что лестница попалась не из разряда «волшебных», у которых порой пропадали ступени или две прямо под твоими ногами.

– А ну стоять! Нарушители!

Старческий крик разнёсся по этажу, перебудив все находящиеся рядом портреты, отчего со всех сторон раздался гомон.

– Мордред нам в задницу, почему именно за нами?!

Эллиот и рад бы ему ответить, но в боку уже начинало колоть, а до подземелий им ещё бежать и бежать. Они уже несколько минут петляли по коридорам, когда Эллиот зацепился взглядом за что-то на стене. 

Ещё когда он только попал сюда, он понял, что заучивать все эти многочисленные коридоры и проходы придётся долго, поэтому старался находить ориентиры везде, где только мог. И вот сейчас, как по волшебству перед глазами предстал гобелен. Юноша с лирой* и белой робе в саду, играющий под лунным светом в окружении кентавров. Наконец Эллиот знал, в какой части замка он находится.

– Я припоминаю этот гобелен! Сюда!

Эллиот свернул, и они оказались у развилки. Мальчик на секунду остановился, но потом его словно подтолкнула невидимая рука, и он крикнул быстрее, чем успел сообразить:

– Направо!

– Стой! Нам налево!

Но Эллиот уже рванул в другую сторону, словно за ним гналась стая волков. Драко лишь махнул и побежал скорее в противоположном направлении. 

Мёрфи бежал, не разбирая дороги. Он не заметил, как разделился с Малфоем но времени думать над этим у него не было. Ему или повезло, и Филч всё же не погнался за ним, либо ему стоит прибавить дёру и попытаться где-то укрыться, в надежде, что вездесущий завхоз не обнаружит его.

Поворот, пробежать холл, другой поворот, проскочить дверь. Он знал, что почти добежал.

Проскочив очередную дверь, он с облегчением выдохнул и… нос к носу столкнулся с Гарри.

– А… – прежде, чем мальчики собирались заорать в испуге, их обступили Рон с Гермионой, успев закрыть рты ладонью.

– Тише, иначе нас обнаружат. – Гермиона тихонько шепнула Эллиоту на ухо.

Её волосы щекотали его шею, отчего он морщился, но послушно кивнул, показывая, что услышал её. Увидев, что опасность миновала, Уизли отпустил Гарри и отошёл к двери, пытаясь вслушаться в тишину коридора. Поттер же, только отойдя от потрясения с неожиданного столкновения сразу решил спросить:

– Как ты тут очутился?

– Я… я не знаю.

Прямой вопрос от Гарри сбил Эллиота с толку. Почему он здесь очутился? Он ведь точно знал тот гобелен и тот коридор. Он знал, сколько поворотов и сколько дверей надо пройти до…

– О нет…

– Нам надо вернуться. Я никого не слышу, Филч видимо погнался за Малфоем, раз Мёрфи тут. Это наш шанс вернуться в башню! 

Не успел Эллиот что-либо добавить о промелькнувшей в голове мысли, как сверху донесся ехидный скрипучий голос:

– Так-так-так, детишки-первокурсники решили поиграть в прятки.

Все резко застыли, будто в них кинули проклятье. Что за грёбанное везенье?! – Хотелось бы Эллиоту так прокричать на весь чертов коридор. Их будто специально сюда гнали, и его, и эту компанию в составе трёх гриффиндорцев. И вот, прямо между ними и злополучной дверью, той самой, что скрывала за собой вход к философскому камню, повис полтергейст в своей яркой одежде, скалясь и кувыркаясь в воздухе и шевеля головой, отчего его шапка с бубенчиками издавала тихий перезвон. 

– Может договоримся? – Эллиот вышел вперед, ничуть не боясь злобного духа. – Если отпустишь нас, я обещаю, что поговорю насчёт тебя с Кровавым Бароном.

– И с чего мне тебе верить, а? Слизеринцам веры нет! Ха-ха-ха!

Пивз повис вниз головой и корчил им рожи, явно задерживая подольше. Мёрфи стиснул зубы, пытаясь найти способ свалить отсюда да поскорее. Перейти на угрозы? Это даже выглядит смешно, чем ему угрожать злобному духу, которому чёртовы сотни лет? Но попытка не пытка.

– Я всё расскажу Кровавому Барону. И тогда ты понесешь наказание от него!

– Ну уж нет, сопля, так просто меня им не запугаешь! – растянув рот в улыбке так, что казалось ещё чуть-чуть и он пойдёт трещинами по уголкам, он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, будто это требовалось на самом деле, и стал истошно орать, - УЧЕНИКИ БРОДЯТ ПО ШКОЛЕ! УЧЕНИКИ БРОДЯТ ПО ШКОЛЕ!

Дети зажали уши и в панике оглянулись. Вот теперь всё, либо коридор сзади, откуда явно в скором времени ворвётся Филч со своей кошкой или сам директор, ведь казалось, этот громогласный вопль прошёлся по всем этажам школы, либо запертая дверь впереди, которая неизвестно куда вела. Но Гермиона решительно подбежала к двери, доставая палочку. Эллиот лишь обречённо смотрел, как она отпирает замок заклинанием, и потом быстро машет им рукой. Гарри подхватил застывшего Эллиота под локоть и вместе с Роном затолкал в дверь, а потом они быстро закрыли её за собой, в надежде, что Пивз не выдаст их.

Точнее надеялось будущее Золотое трио, вслушиваясь в спор Филча и Пивза. Эллиот же в страхе смотрел на пса, находящегося в комнате. На чёртового пса, у которого три головы и который был размером с грузовик. Он застыл, наблюдая как цербер, потревоженный неожиданными визитёрами открывает одну пару глаз за другой, ведя ушами и встряхиваясь от сна. Три секунды. Ему хватит трех секунд, чтобы нехило их ранить, а то и перекусить напополам. Но прошло уже с десяток секунд, и цербер до сих пор сидел на месте, лишь забавно принюхиваясь и смотря на детей.

Может ему дали команду не трогать школьников, и их не разорвут на части?

В голове набатом стучала кровь от напряжения. Он дёрнул Гарри за рукав халата, и, не сводя глаз с цербера, шепнул:

– Они ушли?

– Нет. Нет, они спорят. Почему Пивз не выдаёт нас?

– Кто знает этого шута наряженного, может ему просто нравится бесить Филча. – Пробурчал Рон и снова прильнул ухом к замочной скважине.

Отлично. С момента их появления в комнате прошло около минуты, но пёс до сих пор не проявлял признаков агрессии. Эллиот немного расслабился и попытался сквозь шумевшую кровь в ушах различить разговор за дверью. Но слышал лишь неясное бормотание. Если боги существуют в этом волшебном мире, или Мерлин настолько велик, что может ему помочь, то Эллиот взмолился, чтобы они могли как можно быстрее выйти из комнаты с этим чудовищем.

– Похоже, они ушли, – спустя пару минут вздохнула Гермиона. 

Троица выдохнула и наконец повернулась к напряженно стоящему Эллиоту и разинули рты. Цербер, как только завладел вниманием всех четверых, сразу напрягся. Когда он начал вставать на все четыре лапы, им показалось, что на них надвигается огромная скала, готовая раздавить их одним махом. К тому же, он стал порыкивать и двигаться в их сторону. И только сейчас Эллиот заметил, что на нём даже ошейника не было.

Резко повернувшись, он в один прыжок достиг двери и резко распахнул её, не заботясь о том, насколько громко дверное полотно хлопнуло о каменные стены. Схватив Гермиону и Гарри за шкирку, он на адреналине выкинул их из комнаты, отчего оба полетели на пол, а потом толкнул Рона, напоследок выбегая сам. Эллиот не знал, почему цербер так и не бросился на них, да и не хотелось ему знать. Ещё выходя из комнаты, он успел вытащить палочку одним слитым движением и быстро наложил на дверь простые запирающие чары. 

За дверью раздался глухой стук, а потом скрежет и порыкивание. Псина царапала дверь в надежде добраться до детишек, но этого у неё не выходило, поэтому спустя пару минут, она видимо снова отошла в угол, где до этого спала.

– Э-это, это… – Гарри всё также ничком лежал на полу, от шока даже не пытаясь встать, а лишь перебирал ногами, будто пытался убежать.

– Что этот монстр забыл в школе?! – Рон потёр локоть, которым успел удариться, когда Мёрфи его толкнул и подал руку Гермионе, помогая ей встать.

– Уходим отсюда.

Эллиот словно ничего вокруг не происходило отряхнул подол мантии, которая где-то успела запачкаться и повернул к выходу. Казалось, будто его вовсе не волнует происходящее, но руки до сих пор дрожали от тяжести детей, а ноги подгибались. Но всего этого не было заметно под подолом чёрной ткани.

– Тебя что, это вообще не волнует?!

– Я возвращаюсь в гостиную. Доброй ночи.

Эллиот равнодушно повернулся, уходя из запретного коридора. Хватит ему на сегодня впечатлений.

– Нет, стой! – Уизли, нахохлившись, попытался остановить уходящего Мёрфи, но его с двух сторон удержали Гарри с Гермионой.

– Ты чего вспылил? Эй! Нам бы тоже стоило пойти обратно! 

Гарри с Гермионой потащили Рона в направлении откуда они бежали изначально, и Поттер кинул напоследок взгляд в спину Эллиота. Гермиона лишь покачала головой и тяжело вздохнула. Им всем стоит отдохнуть после этих ночных приключений.

Мёрфи прошел всего пару коридоров, но потом не выдержал и, прислонившись к холодной стене, скатился на пол, уже не заботясь о чистоте одежды. В этой школе и вправду сидел чёртов цербер. Огромная трёхголовая собака сидит прямо там. Эллиот не удивится, если завтра утром заметит пару седых волосков в своих ныне чёрных волосах. Согнувшись, мальчик уткнулся лбом в колени и стал тихонько хихикать. Он заметил это, когда запирал дверь заклинанием.

Его подставили.

Дурак, надеялся проскочить. А как же вся эта ситуация с дуэлью и последующей беготней. И вправду, какого чёрта он тогда свернул направо? Он ведь точно знает, сколько поворотов и сколько дверей нужно пройти до запретного коридора, где их ждет «самая страшная смерть». Выяснил ещё в первые дни. 

– Я полный идиот.

Если его пытаются засунуть в команду к герою только из-за их родства, то он предпочёл бы переродиться жабой. На месте директора и остальных, кто «охраняет» камень, если бы это не было сделано специально, он бы замуровал входы в комнаты каким-то заклинанием, попутно столько-то там поколдовав, что даже вздохнуть лишний раз нарушитель не смог бы. И да, люк было видно настолько отчетливо, что заметить его было невозможно. Чёртова псина будто нарочно встала, словно показывая, что она охраняет.

Эллиот притих, а затем со всей силы ударил по каменному полу кулаком, зашипев от боли. 

Что-то он засиделся на этих уроках по чарам, зельям и другим магическим предметам. Ему пора было что-то предпринять для своей защиты. Встав наконец с пола, он поплёлся вниз в подземелья. Он был уверен, что сейчас, если за ним и наблюдают, то позволят спокойно дойти до кровати. Он переходил с этажа на этаж, не повстречав никого.

Когда до желанного прохода в стене, а там и до мягкой кровати оставались считанные метры он уже готов был свалиться от усталости. Пробормотав под нос пароль, он неспешно прошел по коридору, но в гостиной на него налетел явно взволнованный Драко, осматривая его с ног до головы.

– Где ты был, Мордред тебя дери?! Я уж думал тебя поймали!

– А? – Эллиот устало потер глаза, они уже давно слипались, и ему жутко хотелось спать. Единственное, чего он сейчас желал – это принять быстрый душ и упасть наконец в свою кровать, желательно до обеда. – Это разве не за тобой погнался Филч?

– Ч-что?! Нет же, я думал, он пошёл за тобой! Как только я свернул, то перестал слышать его шаги.

Эллиот даже не удивился. Он лишь зевнул и пошёл в сторону спальных комнат, вынуждая Малфоя следовать за собой. Кроме них в гостиной, к счастью, не было никого, что возможно спасало от лишних разговоров. Лишь лунный свет пробивался сквозь стеклянный потолок, да угли тлели в камине.

– Так где ты был?

Малфой не отставал, всё же стараясь допытаться до правды. Но Эллиот лишь отмахнулся:

– В следующий раз я тебя точно пошлю со всеми твоими дуэлями.

Драко впал в ступор, нахмурился и отвернулся, понимая, что большего от Мёрфи всё равно ничего путного не добьётся. Проскользнув в спальню, они наконец вздохнули спокойно, но потом, разглядев в полумраке представшую картину, оба прыснули со смеху. На кровати Забини собралась целая кучка из сплетенных тел. Сам Забини, свесив с угла голову, громко посапывал, завернувшись в одеяло, словно гусеница, пока на его кровати бок о бок спали Крэбб с Гойлом. В другом углу, устроив голову на ногах Винсента и положив свои ноги на живот Блейза, развалился Нотт, копируя своей позой звезду. Ребята видимо так жаждали узнать подробности, что хотели дождаться их возвращения, да не вышло.

Кивнув Малфою, они стянули с чужих кроватей по одеялу, накрыв и остальных людей, а сами как можно тише проскользнули сначала в душ, а потом и в собственные кровати. Эллиоту только оставалось притянуть недовольного Ришара поближе к себе и, уткнувшись в тёплый мех, провалиться в крепкий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лира - Старинный щипковый инструмент был широко известен в древние времена в Греции и Риме. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bc/Lira_heptacordada_%281882%29.jpg  
> Я наконец снова с вами, мои дорогие читатели)


	10. Глава 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приятного прочтения)

В следующие дни Эллиот стойко игнорировал всех, кто хотел с ним поговорить о ночном приключении. Ни Гарри, ни Гермиона и слова из него не вытянули, хотя оба старались на славу. Они умудрялись поджидать его в разных коридорах и укромных закутках замка на протяжении всего дня, волшебным образом не пересекаясь друг с другом. Но Эллиоту не хотелось слушать от них никаких теорий о том, что же могло прятать чудище запретного коридора. Даже Гермиона с чего-то загорелась идеей разгадать великий заговор, но видимо и ей надоела его холодность. Отчего после всех провальных попыток она обиделась, демонстративно отсаживаясь от него как можно дальше в библиотеке, но Эллиот лишь махнул на это рукой.

Слизеринцы тоже не добились у него никакой внятной информации о прошедшей дуэли, он лишь кивал невпопад на любые вопросы и всё. Даже Драко, что удивительно, был молчаливее обычного и не кидался никакими колкостями. Было ли это от мнимого позора, что он чуть не попался Филчу в руки, или из-за отсутствия дуэли как таковой, Мёрфи не интересовало. Он лишь вопросительно вскинул бровь, когда на уроке гербологии Драко встал рядом с ним, ближе прижимаясь к боку, пока они перебирали ростки очередного полезного в быту сорняка.

— Достали. — Это было кратким ответом на невысказанный вопрос.

Эллиот лишь кивнул и продолжил ковыряться в земле дальше. Детишек он игнорировал не специально, просто так уж вышло, что его личные проблемы стояли выше их «великого» расследования. То помутнение рассудка, если можно так выразиться, явно произошло из-за ментального воздействия. Но Эллиот даже предположительно не мог узнать, ни когда он был «атакован», ни кто это сделал. Он в принципе мог бы и не догадаться об этом, если бы не та поволока в мыслях и последующий прямой вопрос Гарри, что навёл его прямо на эту брешь в разуме. Стоило бы ему сказать спасибо за это, но нет, учитывая из-за кого его в это втягивают. Теперь Эллиот боялся, что такие помутнения в сознании уже были, просто он их не заметил. Или ещё хуже, они продолжаются до сих пор, а он даже не в силах не то, что остановить это, а элементарно, кто это с ним делает.

В задумчивости своей он прикусил щеку и поморщился. Стоило заняться ментальными практиками, но большинство книг по ним находились в Запретной секции — тех, которые могли содержать полный курс, а не простые ничего не значащие определения. Хоть он на хорошем счету у мадам Пинс, она всё равно не выдаст их просто так. А самый ближайший помощник в получении допуска — это его декан. Декан, который вполне мог организовать эту незаметную атаку. Если это и вправду окажется он — это всё равно, что в открытую сказать: «Я заметил ментальную атаку, поэтому, пожалуйста, в следующий раз накладывайте её тщательней, профессор!» и нарисовать на своем лбу жирную красную точку.

Круг замкнулся.

Эллиот вздохнул и повалился на кровать спальни. С недавних пор школьные команды по квиддичу стали усиленно тренироваться, в том числе и Слизерин. Поэтому почти все мальчишки-первокурсники стали по вечерам наблюдать за ними. Некоторым даже давали полетать и оценивали их навыки. Разве что Блейз куда-то испарился с загадочным видом в сторону кабинета профессора Снейпа. Возможно, он всё-таки добился разрешения на практикум, всё же его семья славилась небольшим производством зелий, и как наследнику ему предстояло когда-то встать в её главе. Но пока что, пусть его мать и не была таким выдающимся зельеваром, как признанный декан Слизерина, но бизнес она держала крепко. В общем, Эллиот наконец остался в блаженной тишине.

— Жаль ты не можешь выкрасть для меня хотя бы одну книгу. — Он повернул голову и посмотрел в золотистые зрачки Ришара, который явно с большим довольством наблюдал за метаниями своего хозяина, слегка подёргивая пушистым хвостом и подставляя голову под ласковые руки.

А ведь ему тоже хотелось отдельного практикума по зельям. Стоило бы попроситься, да теперь не до зелий вовсе.

Перевернувшись на живот, он подтащил к себе открытую тетрадь с записями и пометками о тех или иных направлениях магии, которые он успел набросать за это время. К сожалению, раздел ментальной магии ограничивался всего одной страницей. Задумчиво поводив взгляд по строкам, он всё же отбросил её в сторону.

Бесполезно что либо делать без нужной информации. А чтобы даже попытаться выкрасть книгу, понадобится много чего узнать. Даже просто-напросто есть ли на них какие-либо защитные чары.

А вариантов охранных заклинаний было море. Эллиот как-то поинтересовался у Теодора — его отец был специалистом в этой области. И оказалось, что сохранность твоих вещей может быть ограничена лишь воображением, твоими знаниями в этой области и некоторыми ограничивающими рамками нескольких специфических заклятий. Например, можно было сделать так, что любой, взявший книгу оставит на себе «след», по которому можно будет выследить вора. Или зачаровать комнату так, что ты просто-напросто не сможешь вынести книгу за её пределы.

Подтащив подушку к лицу, Эллиот от всей души закричал в неё. Слишком много всего! А он даже не мог положиться на кого-то. Многие чистокровные тщательно скрывали всю важную информацию от таких как он. «Маглорожденный» как пятно на идеально чистой репутации, которую не смоешь как ни старайся.

Но можно было попробовать вызнать что-то за услуги. В Слизерине нет понятия «безвозмездного». Только деловые отношения. Вопрос лишь в том, что может предложить такая первоклашка как он.

Откинув подушку в сторону, Эллиот вскочил с постели, закинув тетрадь в рядом стоящую тумбочку. Он не волновался, что записи прочтут. На удивление, среди них блюлись уважительные отношения, и совать нос в чужие дела считалось низким поступком для статуса чистокровного мага. А в их спальне нечистокровным был только он один.

Не придумав за эти дни ничего толкового, Эллиот вздохнул и, взяв учебники и пергаменты с письменным принадлежностями, решил, что стоит хотя бы заняться домашними заданиями. В общей гостиной также было не так много народа — в основном семикурсники вычитывали что-то в тяжелых талмудах. Одна пара девушек сидела в самом отдалении, практикуя заклятья на шкатулке. Из них всех Эллиот едва ли знал хоть пару имён. Но вот с более младших курсов он узнал нескольких.

— Саманте лишь бы за Пьюси бегать. Удивительно, что за это время она так и не подлила в его кубок приворотного зелья. Он же её в упор не замечает!

— Потому что сдалась она ему. Вроде слух прошел, что он у нас обручён с ирландкой. И вообще, в этом году у нас СОВ, я бы на её месте подтянула рунологию. Говорят, сдавших этот предмет хотя бы на «удовлетворительно», едва ли треть наберется. И зачем только выбрала этот предмет?

Одна из говоривших, Джемма, покачала головой и откинулась на диван, где сидела со своей сокурсницей — Линн Лоусон. Диваны располагались как раз неподалёку от столов, где слизеринцы обычно делали школьные задания. Обычно по вечерам тут собирались целые большие компании, и в свете свечей подростки дружно корпели за очередным эссе и составлением таблиц. Но сейчас здесь находилось от силы человек семь не считая Эллиота.

— Говорит, мать настояла. Она у неё вроде признанный Мастер рун, ещё и с финскими корнями. Небось хочет передать дочери свои знания, да вот дочь мастерством не вышла.

— Линна тряхнула рукавом простенького тёмно-зеленого платья, расшитого по подолу вышивкой. Джемма лишь пожала плечами и, уткнувшись в разложенные на коленях листы, начала их просматривать. — Что, смотришь свой проект по гербологии?

Лоуренс было потянулась за одним листком, но, увидев всего пару предложений, тут же отбросила назад. Фарли лишь недовольно нахмурилась:

— Да… Есть пара проблем.

— А подробнее?

Фарли устало на неё посмотрела и потёрла глаза, под которыми начали проглядываться синяки.

— Да есть один… капризный сорняк, который никак не хочет прорасти, а время его всхода уже поджимает.

— Ха-аха-аха, уж если ты назвала свои драгоценные травы сорняками — всё действительно серьезно!

От громкого возгласа девушки один из семикурсников обернулся и зло глянул на них. Линна извинилась и уже тише добавила: «Ну так и в чём проблемы?»

— Я решилась взяться за Калатею озёрную. Сама знаешь, проращивать водные растения та ещё морока, а эту заразу стоит буквально на руках носить. Чтобы прорастить её не в диких условиях, стоит каждый раз вплетать в неё магию, виток за витком, как будто вплетаешь в оберег. Да ты сама знаешь…

— Ну так ты же это умеешь? Не вижу проблем. — Получив уничтожительный взгляд, Лоусон замолчала и вопросительно вскинула бровь, — Не умеешь?

— К драклам тебя, конечно умею! Но учёба и обязанности старосты навалились на меня мертвым грузом, и зачем только согласилась? Надо было тебе отдать эту должность!

— Ну уж нет, я бы не согласилась, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — Джемма на секунду закрыла глаза, пробормотав что-то под нос, и тут же вскинулась, быстро промаргиваясь.

— Признавайся, сколько раз ты уже накладывала на себя бодрящие чары?

— Мм, много?

По возмущённому лицу Линны Эллиот понял, что это, как минимум, нехорошо. Об этих чарах он слышал, но применять на себе не приходилось. Как он понял, эти чары действовали как неплохая доза кофеина на организм, но вот действовали всего пару часов. Обычно более разумно было использовать для этого зелья, потому что эффект был дольше и считался не таким кардинальным. Но в экстренных ситуациях можно было и магией обойтись.

— С ума сошла?! — Линна зашипела на подругу не хуже представителя их герба, — тебя же может вырубить в любой момент и неизвестно ещё, насколько!

— Нашла кого поучать. Если бы могла — не применяла. Сама знаешь принцип, если уже начала, то не могу прекратить цикл, пока не пробьются первые листы.

Линна замолчала, задумчиво постукивая ногтем по подлокотнику, обтянутого кожей дивана.

— А если попросить тебя подменить? Не думала?

— Да Нейл скорее с метлы свалится, чем возьмет на себя ещё и часть моих обязанностей старосты…

— Да нет же! — Линна встала и, походив перед диваном, направила палец на тихо сидящего Эллиота, — почему бы тебе не переложить работу над своим сорняком кому-то другому. С твоих же слов его всего-то магией питать и надо?

Эллиот вопросительно вскинул бровь и склонил голову ниже над учебником, вчитываясь в строки. Отдавать магическую энергию какому-то кустарнику — такого он ещё не слышал. А вот про обереги или же артефакты он вызнал. Как оказалось, та напоминалка Невилла была артефактом, завязанным на рунах и магических сплетениях. Связующие чары протекают через руны в материал, делая предмет волшебным и предоставляющим разные возможности. Технологии от мира магии, одним словом.

Фарли же сидела, раздражённо смотря то на свою подругу, то переводя взгляд на макушку Эллиота, явно недовольная предложением:

— Скажи мне, Линна, ты на этой теме сов за окном считала? Будь это так легко — артефакторы не были бы так ценны, как и настоящие гербологи, а не те, кто считая, что вырастил дикий воловик способны то же самое провернуть и с магическими растениями. Нам это даже на уроках не преподают, только факультатив и только способные к этому люди! Подпустишь необученного человека к такому, и в лучшем случае само растение издохнет от скачков магического потока, а в худшем — тебя и иссушить могут похлеще вампиров!

— Да ладно тебе, я же помочь пытаюсь! Тем более я не знала, что гербологи наравне с артефакторами идут… — девушка притихла, а потом помотала рукой в знак протеста, — но неужели на нашем факультете одна ты такая одарённая?

— Из нашего потока только я. Да я сама не предполагала, что способна на это. Это профессор Стебль определила. Я даже не помню, чтобы в моей семье кто-то был гербологом.

— Хм, может кто-то из вошедших в род женщин, да и какая теперь разница, но поспрашивать не пыталась? Я сама из знаменитых гербологов только мадам Лонгботтом знаю, и то, потому что она нам какая-то тётка в четвёртом колене. Отцу лишь бы родословной хвалиться и тем, сколько у нас выдающихся родственников уродилось. — Линна поморщилась, будто под нос ей сунули иссохшую жабу, — себе бы лучше напомнил, что талантами его мать магия обделила, чем упрекать этим меня и братьев.

— Кстати, как они поживают? Прости, летом не удалось посетить ваш мэнор…

— Я понимаю. Луис в следующем году уже поступает, так что отец его готовит, а Дориан только-только приступил к домашнему обучению. Слышала, отец хочет ещё одного ребёнка, будто на четвёртый раз у него выйдет лучше…

Эллиот задумался над услышанным, отчего на его пергаменте образовалось пару неаккуратных пятен от чернил, но он лишь смахнул их простыми чарами, но все же отставил перо ненадолго. Основная роль в браках чистокровных была не совсем чистота крови, а надежда передать потомкам тот или иной уникальный аспект магии. Хотя во всех начинаниях находились сумасшедшие фанатики, готовые женить братьев на сёстрах ради этого. Однако в основном это было ради сохранения генов. Но «ген» был термином маглов, здесь это называлось звеном магии. В «Истории наших корней» говорилось, что изначально волшебники не имели этих «звеньев», и не было никаких предрасположенностей к тем или иным уникальным дарам магии, такие дары были лишь у различных волшебных существ, тысячелетиями населявших планету. И только межрасовые потомки, которые совмещали в себе магию и дар обзавелись этим звеном. Даже упоминалось, что в Древней Греции из-за одержимости межрасовых связей и пошли такие многочисленные легенды о богах и их потомках — героях и антигероях среди обычных людей. Но суть не в истории, а в том, что в браках между чистокровными 70-80% шанс родиться ребенку со звеном, если один из родителей также является таким обладателем. И 40-50%, если ни один из родителей им не обладает, но в роду он был. Маглорожденные же разбавляли эту кровь, что с одной стороны хорошо для той же генетики, но плохо для магической наследственности, если эта практика была на постоянной основе.

— Интересно…

Эллиот спешно соскочил со стула, сгрузив книги с пергаментами и недописанным эссе в сумку, и побежал в сторону выхода из гостиной.

***

— Хм? Я вроде не замечал, что ты растениями интересуешься.

Невилл — мальчик-одуванчик Гриффиндора — стоял и поливал какие-то вьюнки с острыми листьями из маленькой лейки. Листья, словно живые, тянулись к странно-голубоватой воде и, впитывая влагу, меняли цвет с тёмно-зелёного на ярко-изумрудный, но Лонгботтом, заинтересовавшись разговором, не заметил, как отвёл руку от листьев, начав поливать землю рядом.

— Ну так, насколько сложно накладывать эти магические витки на растения? Сможешь такое провернуть?

Эллиот стоял и выжидающе смотрел на юного гриффиндорца, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от пришедшей на ум идеи. После услышанного разговора в гостиной он сразу побежал искать Лонгботтома, и ожидаемо, тот нашелся в одной из теплиц в окружении лиственно-хвойно-игольчатых друзей. Даже квиддич, который казалось все волшебники так любили он игнорировал и все свободное от учебы время сбегал не к метле погонять, а полить и прополоть растения.

Невилл, заметив свою оплошность, спешно исправился и, помявшись с минуту, пробормотал:

— Ну… кхм, вообще, мне не стоит тебе говорить такое… — заметив пристальный взгляд зелёных глаз, он покраснел и, заикаясь, продолжил, — как сказать… эти витки, ну, понимаешь, это не каждому дано делать… Даже если я расскажу тебе принцип, ну, ты не сможешь этого сделать… Да и опасно это! Бабушка такие жуткие истории рассказывала и строго настрого запретила….

— Да нет же! — от громкого протеста Невиил вздрогнул и лейка выпала у него из рук, укатившись под какой-то куст, — ты сам делал когда-то подобное?

— Я? Ну, я смотрел, как бабушка аконит магией питала… и бальзамин… и…

— А сам?

— Сам… ну было пару раз… — Невилл уже настолько смутился от расспросов Эллиота, что лицо было почти с цвет его шарфа, а грязные руки застенчиво мяли край мантии, не замечая оставленных пятен от мокрой земли, — бабушка как узнала, что звено магии во мне открылось, так сразу начала везде с собой таскать… рассказывать всякое… и сад у нас большой такой! Ну, кхм, она конечно запрещала пока проводить напитку магией, особенно без её присмотра, но… Это было случайно! Я и сам не знаю, как тогда всё вышло… и как бабушка не прознала об этом до сих пор…

— Значит можешь?

— Теоретически… да.

Эллиот важно кивнул и потащил ничего не понимающего мальчика подальше от третьей теплицы, где они находились, в седьмую, которая была ближе всех к Чёрному озеру. Эллиот логично предположил, что если Калатея озёрная, то она точно должна находиться ближе к воде.

— З-зачем мы здесь? Профессор Стебль не понравится, если мы что-то здесь случайно повредим…

Но Эллиот, подтащив Невилла к себе, поближе стал рассматривать все горшки и подвесные кашпо, но, к сожалению, никаких ростков среди растений не было. Но вот взглянув дальше, он увидел в противоположной стороне ещё одну дверь, за которой оказалась оранжерея, с мостиками между прудами. В прудах, как и по их периметру, тоже росло всякое, но уже почти все без горшков, а прямо в рыхлой влажной земле.

— Ты слышал о растении Калатея Озерная?

Невилл, который нехотя прошел за Мёрфи внутрь оранжереи так и застыл, раскрыв рот:

— Здесь растет Калатея?! Вау, бабушка давно хотела её к себе в сад, но нужна особая озёрная вода, напитанная магией, и потом с помощью собственной магии мы сплетаем их и соединяем, давая семечку прорасти… Мерлин, это просто небольшая мечта любого герболога! Хм, Чёрное озеро, оно идеально подходит для первых всходов…

Заметив возросший энтузиазм Лонгботтома, и как тот стал невзначай подсматривать за ним, Эллиот весело усмехнулся под нос. Осматривая дюйм за дюймом теплицы, Мёрфи услышал, как Невилл громко икнул и, присев на корточки, указал на какую-то ёмкость напротив:

— Эт-то похоже она…

На земле стояло что-то, напоминающее широкую миску с высокими краями. Вся ёмкость была заполнена водой, и в самой её середине плавало семечко, размером с полноготка ребёнка. Невилл завороженно смотрел на него, но притрагиваться ни к миске, ни к самому семечку не смел. Он даже едва дышал рядом с ним.

— Жаль ты этого не видишь… Эти сплетения просто завораживают… — Невилл как-то грустно взглянул на Эллиота и снова опустил взгляд на миску.

— Ты видишь эти… витки?

— М-м, каждый одарённый звеном их видит. Конечно, для этого нужны тренировки, и предрасположенность… Ну, то есть, допустим, в артефактах я могу их просто почувствовать, но не увидеть. И то, это много от чего зависит… В-в общем, по-хорошему мне не стоит этого говорить…

Невилл опустил голову ниже, чувствуя вину, что не может рассказать товарищу более подробную информацию. Это было обусловлено не сколько скупостью, сколько желанием сберечь. Так как, по словам бабушки: «Маглокровки совсем распоясались со своим равенством. До их умов не доходит, что если они чего-то не могут сделать в магии, значит они этого не смогут! Невилл! Я не желаю слышать, что ты будешь распространять эти знания, уяснил? Пойми, это ради их же блага!»

Эллиот присел рядом, склонив голову на плечо. Он и вправду не чувствовал ничего. Семечко как семечко. Но глаза Невилла бегали из стороны в сторону, явно рассматривая что-то интересное.

— У меня есть одно предложение.

— Предложение? В смысле… Ты хочешь что-то у меня попросить?

— Услуга за услугу. Хочешь попробовать прорастить это семечко?

— Ты п-правда мне это предлагаешь? — Невилл неверующе на него уставился.

— Только если в тебе есть уверенность, что ты сможешь. Я тебя не заставляю.

Мальчик вздохнул. Ему явно хотелось попробовать, но он видимо боялся напортачить. Наверное сама мысль об этом вводила его в тихий ужас. Но, ещё раз взглянув на что-то над ним, он неуверенно пролепетал:

— Я… м-м… могу попробовать…

— Отлично. — Эллиот улыбнулся и встал, разминая ноги, — тогда жду тебя завтра здесь же.

— Ч-что? Ты уходишь?

Лонгботтом лишь удивлённо смотрел, как Эллиот как ни бывало направился к выходу.

— Ну да. Раз ты решился, у меня больше нет к тебе вопросов. Подумай над ответной услугой.

— Н-но, подожди! Откуда ты вообще взял семечко Калатеи? Это профессора Стебль?

— Узнаешь всё завтра!

Невиллу оставалось только хлопать глазами, наблюдая за удаляющимся слизеринцем. На следующий вечер он стоял при входе в теплицу, нервно расхаживая вокруг двери, но не решаясь пройти внутрь. Он уже истоптал несколько ярдов земли, прежде чем заметил две приближающиеся к нему фигуры. В одной он узнал Эллиота, а другой была девушка с высоким кудрявым хвостом, равномерно раскачивающимся за спиной.

— Это он?

Подошедшая девушка кивнула головой на Невилла, пристально наблюдая за каждым его движением. У неё был острый разрез глаз, отчего Лонгботтому казалось, что она крайне недовольна тем, кого увидела. Или же она и вправду была им недовольна.

— Да, Невилл Лонгботтом. Невилл, это Джемма Фарли, наша староста. — Эллиот кивнул ему в приветствии и встал напротив, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Гриффиндорец.

Фарли обвиняюще глянула на Мёрфи. Но тот будто и вовсе её не боялся и спокойно продолжил:

— Но у него есть звено магии, и оно такое же, как у тебя.

— И он первокурсник как и ты.

— Он сказал мне, что уже практиковал подпитку.

Ещё раз смерив его взглядом, Джемма повернулась к Эллиоту и, шепнув ему что-то на ухо, подошла к нему:

— Пошли за мной.

Невилл испугано смотрел, как девушка зашла в теплицу. Он мало что понял из их разговора, но похоже, помощь с растением нужна была вовсе не Эллиоту, а девушке-слизеринке. Мерлин, во что он ввязался?

— Подумал над ответной услугой?

— А? Н-нет еще.

— Тогда потом поговорим, Фарли ждет тебя.

Подтолкнув его ко входу, Эллиот направился к замку, слегка подпрыгивая от довольства. Невиллу только и оставалось, что идти прямо ко вчерашней находке. Девушка уже стояла там, задумчиво водя рукой прямо над семечком. Невилл видел, как с её руки тонкими нитями магия вплеталась в узор, витавший над семечком, отчего он становился плотнее.

— Он твой, д-да?

— Да, — она тихо ответила, сосредоточенно смотря за плетением. Невилл знал, что во время такой работы не стоило отвлекать, поэтому он решил отойти подальше и не мешать, но твердый голос сразу его остановил:

— И куда ты собрался? Подойди ближе и внимательно смотри.

Сглотнув, он подошёл и во все глаза наблюдал за появлением всё новых и новых витков. Его всегда завораживала эта картина, когда бабушка позволяла ему смотреть. Она говорила ему, что это заложено внутри, что нельзя не любить то, к чему ты предрасположен магией. Поэтому, даже если он и побаивался ее, он всё равно решился подойти и встать прямо возле действующей руки.

Спустя время магия из её руки стала источаться, а потом и вовсе пропала. Девушка немного покачнулась и, пробормотав что-то про «все еще недостаточно точно», повернулась к нему, отчего Невилл испуганно замер.

— Лев, а дрожишь перед змеей. Тебе Эллиот сказал, зачем ты здесь?

— В-вроде он просил помощи с Калатеей озерной.

— Но он не сказал, что помощь нужна мне, да? — Она хмыкнула и перевела взгляд на миску и кивнула, — Это растение — мой проект, но у меня мало времени на подпитку растения, а срок всходов пройдёт через пару недель. Различать рисунок плетения умеешь?

— Д-да, бабушка научила…

— Тогда догадываешься о его состоянии. Эллиот сказал, что ты сможешь подменить меня и подпитывать растение в те дни, когда я не смогу. — Она внимательно посмотрела на него, — я могу доверить тебе это?

— А ничего… ничего, что я гриффиндорец?

— Ха, это скорее вы, грифы, любите кидаться на нас как стая дракклов. Пока делаешь свою работу хорошо, я ничего не скажу.

Невилл стоял и молчал. Ему было немного страшно. Хотя кому он это говорит, у него тряслись колени. Но ему жутко хотелось поучаствовать в этом проекте.

— Я согласен.

— Отлично. Иди сюда. — Фарли отошла к более свободной от растений площадке. — Покажи что умеешь.

Лонгботтом стал также, как до этого девушка водить рукой. С его ладони стали срываться зеленоватые нити магии, с каждой секундой их становилось все больше, пока они не стали переплетаться в цепь, повисшую над их головами.

— Кордовая цепь. Неплохо. Бабушка тебя отлично гоняет для первоклашки.

— С-спасибо.

— Тогда завтра, после занятий, я жду тебя здесь, потренируемся прежде чем приступить к Калатее.

Невилл кивнул. Они еще немного посидели, прежде чем разойтись по своим гостиным. Джемма попросила его не распространяться об этом, но не сказала ему врать в случае чего. Она ему понравилась. Раньше он думал, что все слизеринцы страшные и злые. Кроме Эллиота, который спас его от падения. Почти спас. Но теперь они уже не представлялись в его голове злыми и страшными магами, которых с малых лет родители обучали тёмному колдовству.

— Что пишешь? — Симус Финниган пробежал мимо учебных столов в гостиной, спеша на битву плюй-камней среди третьекурсников.

— Письмо бабушке.

— О-о-о, ну, как напишешь садись к нам! Флинт обещал показать крутой трюк!

— Хорошо. — Невилл улыбнулся и вновь склонился к письму.

_«…Бабушка, у меня все отлично. Мне удалось попрактиковаться на Калатее Озёрной, представляешь? И все благодаря одному хорошему другу. Надеюсь, если ты разрешишь, он погостит у нас, и я покажу наши оранжереи! И он, кстати, слизеринец._

_P.S. Они не такие плохие, как ты говорила!»_


	11. Глава 10

_Первый шаг — расслабиться. Находитесь в тихом месте, где вам не помешают._

— Я без понятия, для чего тебе это, но книг с полной инструкцией к ментальной магии ты точно не найдёшь. Не в школьной библиотеке. Но я смогла одолжить кое-какие записи у одного знакомого. С условием, что ты вернёшь мне их по окончанию недели.

— Я верну, — Эллиот протянул руку, чтобы взять потрёпанную, даже не книгу — тетрадь, перевязанную тонким шнурком, но Джемма отдёрнула руку и пристально на него посмотрела:

— Исключительно теоретический интерес? Ментальная магия относится к типу наследственной магии, ты меня понял? Наследственной. Я тебя предупреждаю, даже не думай практиковать её, если не хочешь закончить свои дни в Святом Мунго. Мне не нужны проблемы ещё и с авроратом.

Это… предостережение? Мёрфи думал, что он ей был неприятен. Нечто сродни надоедливой мухе, которая крутится под носом, но прибить ты её не можешь. Однако сейчас что-то неловкое витало между ними. Эллиоту и хотелось бы заверить её, что это лишь простой интерес, но, возможно, они оба понимали, что его ответ не совсем честен:

— … Я понял. Исключительно теоретический интерес.

Девушка, замерев на секунду, нехотя протянула ему рукопись. Она была тонкой, едва ли страниц тридцать наберется. Бумага, пожелтевшая от времени, приятно шуршала под пальцами. Эллиот надеялся, что он сможет вычитать в ней хоть что-то полезное для себя.

— Помни — до конца недели. И ни часом позже.

Джемма развернулась и хотела уже выйти из пустого кабинета, которым явно давно не пользовались — кроме парт, сваленных в углу неаккуратной кучкой, здесь был нехилый слой пыли, поднимающийся на добрый метр от любого шага, но остановилась прямо перед дверью.

— Я серьёзно, Мёрфи. Не практикуйся. И… спасибо за услугу — теперь мы квиты.

Эллиот кивнул, но слова предупреждения прошли мимо него. Он не смотрел на неё, и лишь, услышав хлопок двери, на секунду поднял голову от записей, а потом снова погрузился в чтение, не замечая ничего вокруг.

_Второй шаг — почувствовать свое тело. Осознать поток мыслей._

— Ты решил забросить своих львиных друзей, Мёрфи? Потти целыми днями на тебя тоскливые взгляды кидает, словно провинившийся пес.

— Серьёзно, тебе не надоело? И вообще, чего ты, как тот же пёс, с той ночи ко мне прицепился и ходишь хвостом?

— Хмф, — Драко не ответил, но продолжил идти рядом в направлении следующего кабинета.

Как-то незаметно, по крайней мере Эллиот не брался утверждать, когда именно это произошло, но Малфой стал чаще мелькать перед его носом. Гораздо чаще. Теперь, вместо пустой столешницы по левую руку от себя, на уроках он стал замечать склонённую над записями блондинистую голову.

— Ты хоть в курсе, что ему разрешили быть в факультетской команде? Да ещё и метлу дорогую кто-то презентовал. Я лично убедился.

— Ну да, тебя не обманешь.

Драко лишь негодующе прищурил глаза на такой безэмоциональный ответ, и, заметив, что его игнорируют, подловил момент и резко толкнул его в бок. Мёрфи лишь руками успел взмахнуть, не успевая зацепиться за что-либо и громко рухнул вперед.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?!

— А нечего витать в облаках, — Малфой удовлетворённо хмыкнул. — Что я последним сказал?

— Дай-ка подумать… — Эллиот притворно нахмурил брови в задумчивости, а потом яростно зашипел, — наверное, про Поттера или о квиддиче. О-о-о, или о Поттере в квиддиче. У тебя нынче только три варианта темы. Забудь ты уже о нём и своём чёртовом проколе тогда! Всем уже давно плевать на это!

Приподнимаясь, он резко схватился за колено, которое пульсировало глухой болью, цедя сквозь зубы проклятья. Да уж, мраморные полы это вам не перина, чтобы бухаться в них со всего маха.

Малфой-которому-вечно-корона-в-заднице-мешает-здраво-себя-вести покрутился рядом, и, сказав стоять прямо, сделал в сторону Мёрфи пару пассов рукой. Эллиот уж думал, что он ему ещё и ноги прилепит заковыристым заклятьем друг к другу, как сделал это не так давно с Лонгботтомом, но лишь ощутил холод на колене, а потом боль стала быстро проходить, едва ощущаясь.

— Что?..

— Лёгкое обезболивающее, через полчаса эффект спадет, но тебе хватит. — Драко подал ему отлетевшую при падении сумку и продолжил идти, как ни в чём не бывало.

— Ну, и? — догнав мальчика, Эллиот слегка стукнул его по плечу в отместку и продолжил идти рядом в сторону кабинета по трансфигурации.

— В детстве я часто падал с метлы, вот и выучил.

— Вообще-то я не про это спрашивал. Но, Мерлин, неужели ты у нас всё-таки простой смертный, который тоже набивает шишки при неудачах. — Злорадство так и сквозило в юном голосе.

— Заткнись. Иначе я снова тебя толкну, — Драко недовольно посмотрел в зелёные глаза и неожиданно добавил, — ты с той самой ночи ходишь, будто тебе дракклы под порог нагадили.

— Драко… — Эллиот изумлённо встал, не ожидая таких слов от мальчика, пока тот неожиданно не добавил:

— Моему слуге не пристало ходить с такой кислой рожей, так что взбодрись.

— … слуге?

Эллиот почувствовал, как веко правого глаза дернулось пару раз. Этот малец что, только что приписал его к своей личной прислуге?

— Да, слуге. Я решил. Мой отец тоже своего присмотрел ещё в Хогвартсе, правда он полукровка, но я готов свою метлу поставить на то, что он не был таким же умным, как ты на первом курсе! Правда, профессор Снейп многого добился, но я уверен, ты сможешь его переплюнуть!

— Т-ты… Чёртова богатая задница, кто дал тебе право приписывать меня в свои слуги?!

— С этого момента тебе разрешено обращаться ко мне только: «Господин Драко»! И никаких оскорблений! Но, так и быть, на первый раз я прощу тебя, я же так великодушен. — Задрав нос до потолка, Малфой важно прошествовал мимо остолбеневшего Эллиота, но потом, будто что-то вспомнив, вернулся и всунул ему в руки свою сумку, — держи, с этого дня я доверяю тебе носить за мной сумку.

У Эллиота разгорелось дикое желание кинуть эту сумку в эту наглую аристократическую рожу в тот же момент, как ручка легла ему в руку. Он сжимал и разжимал ее, но потом всё же решил, что драка в коридоре — не лучшее решение этой проблемы.

— Тц, — закинув вторую сумку на плечо, он быстро обогнал Малфоя и перед последним поворотом крикнул, — значит господин Драко не против, если я брошу его дражайшую сумку на сторону гриффов. Вы ведь должны быть ближе к простому народу.

— Не смей!

— Или в женский туалет, тут он как раз недалеко.

— Мёрфи!!!

— Ах, я должен думать о вашем благополучии, господин Драко. А вам ведь надо когда-то продолжить свой род.

— Я ТЕБЯ ПРОКЛЯНУ! — Малфой уже не обращал внимания, как сильно он кричал в коридоре, отчего все находящиеся рядом студенты оборачивались в их сторону, кто тихо хихикая в кулак, кто не сдерживаясь смеясь, схватившись за живот.

— Господин Драко, держите себя в руках, это неприлично. — Эллиот веселился, убегая от раздраконенного Малфоя, которому только собственная физиология мешала дышать в его спину огнём. Он ловко уворачивался от стоящих в коридоре людей, убегая как можно дальше от летящих сзади проклятий, заливисто смеясь. Хоть одно было правдой — Драко и вправду избавил его от хмурости прошедших дней.

— Чёртовы слизни.

— Рон! — Гарри, стоящий незаметно в углу коридора дёрнул рукой, но хватку с предплечья так и не смог сбросить. Он хотел вмешаться ещё, когда увидел, как этот Малфой толкнул Эллиота на пол, но Уизли его придержал и посоветовал не вмешиваться в их «слизеринские разборки».

— За что ты так не любишь Мёрфи? — Поттер ещё раз безуспешно дёрнулся, и, плюнув, решил идти дальше, увидев, как пара из Драко и Эллиота с шумом скрывается за углом.

— Он же слизеринец!

— Ну и что?

— А то! Все слизеринцы в будущем становятся тёмными магами! А угадай, кто ошивался в армии Того-кого-нельзя-убивать! Он ещё и с Малфоем везде таскается, небось подлизаться хочет к его богатой семейке.

Гарри от этого дёрнулся. С Роном ему было весело. Он был рождён в абсолютно магической семье, но не презирал его и также с тяжёлой головой корпел над домашними заданиями, желая поскорее сбежать на поле для полётов. Весело, ровно до того момента, пока тот не видел Эллиота. С момента, как Мёрфи отдалился от него, Рон как с цепи сорвался, всячески оскорбляя того за его спиной, и, на самом деле — Гарри очень не нравилось это сравнение — чем-то походил на Дадли. Вот только его кузен хотя бы говорил все гадости тебе лично в лицо.

— Пошли, Рон. Иначе снова опоздаем. — Гарри опустил голову, вновь не отвечая на тираду друга. Он уже начал ненавидеть себя за это…

_Третий шаг — наблюдайте. Загляните внутрь себя, только вы хозяин собственного разума._

— Сегодня по рунам изучали целую связку. Кошмар, если это попадется на экзамене, я точно завалю этот вопрос…

— Слышала у той пуффендуйки, как её там… Мии? Мутки с нападающим из Рейвенкло, представляешь? Да кто вообще может на неё запасть?..

— У «Огненных мимоз», говорят, выступление как раз выпадает на лето. Надеюсь, родители разрешат мне на него пойти…

Поттер невольно прислушивался то к одному, то к другому разговору в Большом зале. В честь Хэллоуина устроили настоящий пир, прямо как при их поступлении сюда. Разве что теперь декорации сменились, и сейчас на его голове засела одна из летающих вокруг летучих мышей, явно приняв его причёску за удобное гнездо. Вместо обычных свечей под потолком парили жутко-улыбающиеся тыквы.

Гарри водил по тарелке картофелины в мундире и хмурился. После увиденного в коридоре Рон весь день был словно чем-то недоволен. Настолько, что, видимо, снова услышав поучения Гермионы, сорвался на ней и явно сильно обидел после уроков чар. Нет, Поттер тоже считал её слишком занудной, но всё-таки старался не оскорблять её, так как только у неё за все домашние задания стояли «Превосходно». Но смотреть на её удаляющуюся фигуру с опущенной головой было… не по себе. И ещё хуже стало, когда он пересёкся взглядом с Эллиотом. Тот, конечно, ничего не сказал, но Гарри и по выражению его лица понял, что он не в восторге от поступка Рона. А Поттер снова ничего не сказал. Гермиона же пришла на следующий урок только со звонком, почти опоздав на него. Мальчик был уверен, только то, что профессор МакГонагалл считала её лучшей не дало такой строгой женщине оштрафовать её. Да и глаза у неё были покрасневшие и опухшие. Гарри даже хотел по итогу подойти к ней и извиниться, пусть лично он не был виноват. Но сразу по окончании урока профессор МакГонагалл отозвала её для чего-то в личный кабинет. Он догадался, что их декан наверняка как-то утешила девочку, так как после Гермиона не выглядела такой расстроенной.

— Эй, что там?

Резкий возглас со стороны одного из старших отвлёк внимание Гарри от тарелки, и он успел заметить, как в открытый проход Большого зала влетает испуганный до ужаса профессор Квиррелл.

— Это Квиррелл?

— Что-то случилось…

— Он выглядит жутко.

Гомон в зале из радостного сразу перешёл в тревожный, все с напряжённым любопытством наблюдали за бледным мужчиной, пока тот не добежал до противоположного конца к преподавательскому столу.

— Тролль! Т-тролль… т-там, в подземелье… — Поттер как в замедленной съёмке наблюдал, как профессор завалился на бок и громко рухнул в образовавшейся тишине. А потом его оглушила возрастающая вокруг суматоха:

— Что он сказал?!

— Тролль. Да быть того не может!

— Какой к дракклам тролль, это что, шутка?

Некоторые стали вскакивать со своих мест, становясь такими же бледными, как упавший в обморок профессор, некоторые непонимающе переглядывались, а кто-то ехидно комментировал всё происходящее. Гарри непонимающе переглянулся с Роном:

— А разве тролль мог пробраться в замок?

— Без понятия, они вроде тупы, как метёлки. Они и двери открыть могут только своей тупой головёшкой, — Уизли задумался и только открыл рот для ещё одного комментария, как по залу пронёсся усиленный голос.

— Спокойно! Всем успокоиться! Праздничный ужин заканчивается! Старосты, немедленно уведите всех учеников в гостиные факультетов!

Гарри с неким волнением встал под руководством брата Рона, Перси, становясь в шеренгу из первокурсников. Почему-то это напоминало ему тренировки по пожарной тревоге в школе. Эвакуация проходила гладко, под приказы старост факультетов, которые просили сохранять спокойствие, при этом стараясь первыми вывести первокурсников в коридор, где они смогут спокойно проводить всех до факультетских комнат. Гарри крутил головой, наблюдая за остальными, пока не увидел, что некоторые шеренги учеников Слизерина и Пуффендуя остановились возле прохода в Большой зал, едва выйдя из коридора. Некая взволнованность снова поднялась в его груди, и он, сам не зная зачем, подошёл к ним поближе, стараясь расслышать в чём дело. Рон, заметив, что Поттер пошёл куда-то в противоположную от их гостиной сторону, тоже вышел за ним, шипя в ухо: «Куда ты собрался?».

— Почему они встали? Может, там что-то случилось?.. — Произнес Гарри и, встав позади группы пуффендуйцев, постарался быть как можно незаметнее.

Среди невысоких первокурсников возвышались три фигуры учеников со старших курсов, которые явно о чём-то спорили:

— …и куда исчез профессор Снейп?! Если мордредова тварь шастает по подземельям, нас буквально отправили в его пасть! — некий, высокий даже для пятикурсника парень, со светлыми волосами раздражённо встрепал волосы на голове, — дракклы, что ж так не повезло то…

— Гилмор! — девушка, одетая в цвета Пуффендуя, обвиняюще на него шикнула, но была перебита парнем.

— Андерсон! Что? Помогло тебе выкрикивание моей фамилии? Когда-нибудь твои мелкие пуффендуйцы всё равно научатся ругаться, какая разница когда?

— Мы так и не решили, что делать, так что давайте без лишних споров. Все профессора ушли прежде, чем мы успели уточнить этот вопрос… — другой, более низкий и полноватый парень устало вздохнул, покручивая чем-то в руке. На некоторое время воцарилась напряжённая тишина, пока к ним не подоспела, судя по всему, ещё одна староста, и, сказав что-то долговязому парню, быстро отвела его в сторону.

— Хмф, это не наши проблемы. Пошли, Гарри, все уже ушли, нас будет искать Перси… — но, не заметив следующего за собой героя, Уизли обернулся, — Ты чего?

— Подожди…

Гарри, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее быстро продвинулся к ним, всё ещё делая вид, что он один из пуффендуйцев:

— …ты точно не просчиталась?

— Издеваешься? Я опросила… — гомон волнующихся рядом детей мешал Гарри подслушивать разговор, отчего он чертыхнулся и постарался полностью сосредоточиться на паре, — …он в принципе не появлялся на ужине.

— Вот Мордред… не хватало. Может Мёрфи… посидеть? Ну сама по суди, на кой чёрт ему шляться где-то в это время?

«Эллиот?» — Гарри напряженно застыл. Плюнув на скрытность, он постарался встать максимально ближе к ним, отходя от взволнованных первокурсников, и игнорируя, как Рон вновь последовал за ним.

— …искать его. Нейл, на нас все от первого до третьего курса. Салазар мне свидетель, мы не пойдем рисковать своей шкурой и другими ребятами ради одного маглокровки, чёрт знает как взявшегося на нашем факультете.

— Но…

— Никаких но! Сейчас бы решить, что нам делать в этой ситуации. Безопаснее, наверное, остаться здесь и запереть двери Большого зала, или подняться повыше. Например, в Астрономическую…

Гарри застыл, больше не пытаясь вслушиваться в чужой разговор, а его сердце будто сорвалось куда-то в недра замка. Эллиота не было в зале, не было сейчас, здесь. А вдруг этот тролль уже нашёл его, и медленно поедает? Мальчик не знал, являлись ли тролли людоедами, но от представшей в голове картины, ему стало невыносимо плохо. Он тут же осознал, что не может допустить, чтобы Эллиот пострадал. Он… его друг, и в отличие от этих слизеринцев, Гарри не собирается его бросать в беде!

— Ты что творишь?!

Поттер успел только шаг сделать в сторону, как его остановил Рон, схватив за локоть, и увёл его как можно дальше от всё ещё стоящей группы ближе к углу ниши.

— Эллиот. Он не был на ужине. Он не знает про тролля! Вдруг он попадётся ему?

— И что? — Рон сдвинул брови, смотря на него с недовольством, — Ты знаешь, где он? Он может быть где угодно и не попасться троллю, в отличие от нас, ищущих его по всему замку! Мы и так отстали от наших! Надо поскорее вернуться, пока Перси панику не развёл!

Выслушивая доводы Уизли, Поттер и сам начал понимать, что затея эта никакая. Но он чувствовал, что Эллиот не находится в безопасности. Он не мог объяснить эту уверенность, но он знал. Просто знал.

— Я… я всё равно пойду! — Гарри стал вырываться, но Рон явно решил его ни в коем случае не выпускать.

— Не пущу я тебя! Да и куда ты идти-то собрался?!

— Я… — Гарри задумчиво закусил губу, быстро пытаясь придумать, где мог находиться Эллиот, кроме как в гостиной факультета. Чаще всего они пересекались в коридорах между уроками, или он иногда видел его в библиотеке с Гермионой. Ну, до того случая с дуэлью. Но в любом случае, сейчас уже поздно, и миссис Пинс давно её закрыла до завтрашнего утра. Посмотрев из стороны в сторону, будто там есть ответ на заданный вопрос, Гарри, уставившись в один из коридоров, неожиданно понял, что… Эллиот скорее всего находится где-то в том направлении.

— Он там.

Рон, проследив за вскинутой рукой друга, повернулся. Но, увидев, что там обычный проход, лишь вопросительно поднял бровь:

— Там? С чего ты взял?

— Не знаю… Но знаю, что Эллиот где-то там!

— Но! Да погоди ты, — Уизли, увидев, как друг снова пытается поскорее уйти, преградил ему дорогу, — этот коридор даже не ведёт в подземелья! Если Мёрфи там, как ты говоришь, то он должен быть в безопасности!

— Всё равно, я должен его найти. Я… я чувствую, что должен!

Гарри видел, что Рону этот ответ явно не понравился, как и ситуация в целом. Он сжал губы, явно прокручивая в голове всё, но потом резко повернулся и пошёл в коридор:

— Ну ладно, но если мы не найдем его там, то мы сразу же пойдем наверх. Хорошо ещё, что нам по пути… Если Перси об этом узнает, нам точно никакая магия уже не поможет…

Искренне обрадовавшись, что Рон не просто согласился, но даже пошёл вместе с ним, очень обрадовало мальчика. Шум волнующихся студентов становился всё тише, пока они шли по коридорам. Уизли подозрительно щурился, когда Гарри вёл их в нужный, как ему казалось, поворот, даже не задумываясь. Он всё же не выдержал и наконец спросил: «Ты точно НЕ знаешь, где искать Мёрфи?», но Поттер и вправду понятия не имел, куда он идёт. Но сразу стал увереннее, когда впереди показалась чья-то фигура с накинутым поверх капюшоном от мантии.

— Смотри! Я же говорил, что знаю!

— Ты наоборот говорил, что не знаешь!

— Ну… ты понял меня.

«Эй! Эллиот!», мальчики быстро подбежали к фигуре, но, не добежав и пары метров, резко затормозили, разглядев лицо под капюшоном.

— Т-ты! Что ты здесь забыла?! — Рон в шоке указал на замершую от испуга Гермиону. Непослушные волосы выбивались из слегка растрёпанной косы, а сама она также в шоке смотрела на прибывших мальчишек.

— А вы что здесь делаете? Объявили же, что по замку тролль ходит! — тут же очнувшись, девочка сразу начала наставлять, чему Гарри даже не был удивлен.

— А сама-то! Ходишь здесь одна и ещё нам нотации читать будешь! Чего ты тут ищешь?

Гарри с возмущением смотрел на неё. Он благополучно забыл, что и сам ушел, никого не предупредив, и если они вляпаются в какую-нибудь опасность, то их вряд ли пойдут спасать.

— Я… — Гермиона на секунду замолчала, явно с неохотой признаваясь, — я уже некоторое время следила за Мёрфи. И не смотрите на меня такими глазами! Пару недель назад он начал куда-то исчезать, периодически не появляясь на ужине. И сегодня. Я пошла его искать, чтобы предупредить об опасности! А вы что здесь делаете?

— Мерлин меня раздери, Грейнджер нарушила правила, и ради кого? Ради какого-то слизня!

Рон бормотал себе под нос, выглядя явно поражённым. Гарри стукнул его, чтобы он пришёл побыстрее в себя, и обратился к девочке:

— Мы тоже его ищем. Ты знаешь, где он может находиться?

— Нет, к сожалению. Он постоянно скрывался быстрее, чем я могла его догнать. Но я точно знаю, что место, где он прячется где-то рядом! — Гермиона развернулась к дверям и продолжила их просматривать. Вроде говорили, что здесь были несколько пустующих кабинетов, но Поттер точно не мог сказать.

— Но зачем ему?.. — Гарри задумался и тоже стал открывать двери. В основном попадались либо совсем пустые кабинеты, либо такие, где кучей валялся какой-то хлам. За одной такой дверью Гарри даже поджидала целая гора старых стульев, которая чуть не свалилась ему на голову.

— Вы слышите?.. — Рон испуганно замер и резко повернулся, явно к чему-то прислушиваясь, — чёрт, лишь бы не Перси…

_Топ-топ-топ_

Спустя пару секунд Гарри различил чьи-то громкие шаги. Кто-то бежал в их сторону. А ещё…

— Это… что это за звук?

Из дальнего конца коридора, откуда доносились приближающиеся шаги, дети расслышали какой-то продолжительный то ли скрип, то ли скрежет. И звуки всё приближались и приближались к месту, где они стояли.

— Не нравится мне этот… — сказал Гарри и замер, вглядываясь в полумрак коридора.

Пока прямо на них не выбежал весь запыхавшийся Эллиот.

***

_Первый шаг — расслабиться. Находитесь в тихом месте, где вам не помешают._

Не помешают… Невзирая на то, что замок довольно большое здание, Эллиоту пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти в нём уединённое место.

В Хогвартсе было достаточно пустующих и давно забытых комнат, но и таких как он, ищущих «тихое место» тоже было не так уж мало. По итогам наблюдений и поисков, ему удалось найти одну заброшенную комнату, больше похожую на кабинет. Она была не такой большой, с парой старых стеллажей, но ему хватит и этого. Даже с магией ему пришлось постараться, чтобы привести это место в более подобающее для медитаций комнату. Подготовление даже к первому шагу занимало много времени, что ему порой приходилось весь вечер сидеть здесь. Но это того стоило.

Умостившись на седушку одного из кресел, найденных в ближайших комнатах, он скрестил ноги и, вздохнув, закрыл глаза.

_Второй шаг — почувствовать свое тело. Осознать поток мыслей._

Эллиот позволил плыть своим мыслям свободно. За закрытыми веками проносились сцены из прошедшего дня, какие-то мимолетные размышления. Дыхание потихоньку становилось более тихим — вдохи более редкими.

_Третий шаг — наблюдайте. Загляните внутрь себя, только вы хозяин собственного разума._

Эллиот не понимал. Те записи, данные ему Джеммой, он прочел их в первый же вечер — они казались такими ясными в теории, но всё же, приступив к практике, Мёрфи не знал, что он должен разглядеть там, внутри. Он видел лишь тьму, поглощающую и необъятную. Было ли это его воображением или нет?

Вновь, уйдя куда-то далеко в свои невесёлые размышления, он слегка тряхнул головой и вновь погрузился поглубже в медитацию. Сейчас было идеальное время. Хеллоуин, а значит почти вся школа в этот вечер находится в Большом зале, даже призраки, в большинстве своём, старались посещать такие мероприятия. Это позволяло ему не отвлекаться на порой неясный шорох в коридорах.

Но сейчас, когда Эллиоту казалось, что он наконец достиг своего внутреннего мира, посторонний звук вырвал его из концентрации резко, как поток холодной воды, вылившийся на голову. Он проморгался, пытаясь привыкнуть к светящимся шарикам, парящим под потолком.

За дверью раздавались звуки, больше похожие на то, как будто кто-то кидает тяжелые мешки о мраморный пол, сопровождаемые жутким скрежетом.

— Какого чёрта?

Эллиот раздражённо встал, встряхивая мантию, которую стелил на седушку и, накинув её на плечи, подошёл к двери, стараясь уловить ещё какие-то звуки. От щелчка пальцев свет в кабинете погас, погрузив его почти в полную темень, если бы не проглядывавшийся лунный свет за окном. Звук приближался в его сторону, становясь всё чётче. Мальчик напрягся, ощущая нервозность. Кто мог его издавать? К тому же, к неизвестным звукам прибавилось странная вонь, будто рядом находилась помойка.

Мёрфи аккуратно открыл дверь, вглядываясь через щель в коридор. Факелы, пусть и неярко, но освещали пространство и огромную, около четырех метров, фигуру. Она двигалась неспешно, но для своих размеров всё равно передвигалась достаточно быстро и, у Эллиота тут же встали дыбом волосы от осознания — она явно направлялась в его сторону.

 _Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать._ Эллиот весь взмок, пытаясь придумать выход из этой, не соврать, отвратительнейшей ситуации. Чудовище — между прочим, уже второе, увиденное им за месяц в этой чёртовой школе — пусть и шло к нему, но выбежать сейчас означало, что монстр точно его заметит и, скорее всего, погонится за ним. Но если Эллиот останется на месте, даже если и запрёт дверь, то этому монстру всё равно не составит труда её выломать. И тогда он останется в западне, не способный выйти из комнаты — кроме как прыгнуть из окна на улицу, переломав себе все ноги, а то и шею.

Шаги становились всё ближе, а времени на раздумья становилось всё меньше. Мальчик крепче сжал ручку двери и, он хотел верить, что тот громкий поток ругательств был исключительно в его голове, рванул дверь на себя, выскочив из-за неё. Он даже не стал проверять, насколько далеко монстр находится от него, сразу же побежав в другую сторону. От рёва, раздавшегося за спиной, у Эллиота на секунду подкосились колени, но мальчик быстро постарался взять себя в руки — ему не хотелось знать, что с ним случится, если его всё же догонят.

«Да что же мне так везёт-то?!» Эллиот слышал за спиной грохот и, обернувшись, увидел, как ЭТО с серой кожей и маленькой, как кокос головёшкой бежит за ним. Ладно, убежать возможно было не такой уж хорошей идеей, но здесь он хотя бы может наткнуться на помощь!

Сворачивая за очередной поворот, Эллиот с удивлением заметил несколько школьников. Чёрт! В панике он стал махать рукой и кричать:

— Бегите! Там монстр!!!

— А, это Эллиот!

Услышав знакомые голоса, Мёрфи резко затормозил и, приглядевшись, увидел перед собой своего горе-братца с его друзьями. А они-то каким боком здесь оказались?!

— Вы чего тут забыли?! Бегом отсюда, вы что, не слышите?!

Даже не прислушиваясь, можно было услышать грохот из коридора, в котором бежал тролль. Эллиот, с трудом переводя дыхание от быстрого бега, стал толкать их в противоположную сторону, стараясь спасти нерадивых детишек. Но они, как назло, встали истуканами, и это в такой-то ситуации!

— Тебя же, идиота, искали. И чего тебе в Большом зале не сиделось?! — Рон, явно недовольный тем, что его толкают, и тут решил вставить своё, несомненно важное, «но», однако Мёрфи абсолютно игнорировал его слова, в панике думая, куда ещё можно было бы убежать, теперь уже вчетвером.

— БЕГИТЕ ОТСЮДА!!!

То ли громкий выкрик Эллиота, то ли показавшаяся вдали фигура заставила лица детей вмиг побледнеть. Слава богу, это также дало дополнительный стимул к тому, чтобы дети начали бежать, но Эллиот на секунду обернулся, чтобы оценить их шансы на побег и с ужасом заметил, что Гермиона застыла в оцепенении, глядя на приближающегося тролля. От страха она не могла и шагу ступить, а монстр всё приближался и начал заносить дубину для удара, а руки у Эллиота вмиг похолодели. Это бревно, по длине в два раза превышающее рост детей, могло снести голову Гермионе, да так, что никакая магия не спасет её!

— Гермиона!

От крика другие дети тоже обернулись, и наблюдали как слизеринец, тот час развернувшись, кинулся вперед. Он едва ли успевал, а дубина уже начала рассекать воздух для удара.

— МЁРФИ!

Мёрфи не знал, кто крикнул его имя, но он едва успел толкнуть девчонку в сторону, пытаясь убрать её с траектории удара, однако…

_Хрясь_

В следующую секунду Эллиот осознал, что он летит в сторону стены, отброшенный ударом дубины. Вмиг весь воздух вышел из его легких, и, столкнувшись с каменной стеной, он пластом упал на пол, не способный более пошевелиться.

— Р-рука… Его рука…

Эллиот с трудом открыл глаза. Перед взором всё плыло то ли от удара, то ли от навернувшихся слез. Он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни тем более встать. А чудовище так и стояло, будто задумавшись, куда подевался ребенок.

_Я так и умру?.._

Шум в голове всё нарастал, он уже не мог различать ничего вокруг. Он обрывками слышал рёв чудища, чьи-то голоса, но с каждой секундой сознание уплывало всё дальше и дальше. Пока наконец полностью не погрузилось во тьму… 


	12. Глава 11

Ему казалось, что он лежит в воде, но в настолько темной и глубокой, что одно неверное движение – и Эллиот утонет в ней навсегда. Изредка он мог почувствовать будто в этой стоячей, мертвой воде расходится рябь мыслей, но потом она вновь становилась гладкой, словно зеркало, и он будто бы сам становился мертвым. Один, в этой тишине.

Наверное, это и было то, глубокое подсознание, куда он стремился попасть благодаря медитациям все это время. Как иронично, ему стоило один раз подвергнуть себя смертельной опасности ради этого. Но теперь он не знал, что ему делать здесь, абсолютно одному, не видя и не слыша ничего в этой темени. Даже собственный внутренний голос был слишком тих, будто его и вовсе нет.

_«Когда… очнется?»_

Хм? Эллиот открыл глаза, хотя были ли они у него в этом месте? Ему показалось, он что-то услышал, но потом тьма снова накрыла его с головой, укрывая от всего.

_«Рука… Остальное… не сильно… Однако, ему надо…»_

Надо? Что ему надо? Он попытался подняться, но как назло от движения казалось, что он лишь глубже ушел в воду. Голоса начали затихать… Нет! Он должен их слышать, должен слышать хоть что-то в этом тихом месте.

_«Пора… будить… Долгий стазис не безопасен… достаточно…»_

Будить? Да, нужно проснуться! Вода уже подступила к лицу, затягивая его все глубже. Он не хочет находится здесь, здесь слишком темно, слишком мокро, слишком… мертво.

Просыпайся…

ПРОСНИСЬ!

Эллиот резко распахнул глаза, но сощурился от бившего из окна солнечного света. Проморгавшись, он обвел взглядом комнату, где находился. Без сомнения, это было Больничное крыло. Пусть Мёрфи и был здесь единожды, узнать его не составило труда по многочисленным койкам и ширмам, а так же знакомым шкафчикам со всякими склянками и мазями.

Звон колокола послышался вдали. Судя по всему, уроки сейчас в самом разгаре. Оттого здесь так тихо. Эллиот был уверен, если бы в этом месте были часы, они тикали настолько громко, что заглушили бы даже его собственные мысли. Попытавшись сесть, потому что мальчику показалось, что он валяется здесь уже вечность, он схватился за руку, почувствовав существенные уколы боли.

Точно, именно в эту руку и пришелся удар того монстра…

Он с опаской приподнял одеяло, которым его накрыли. Как оказалось, его переодели в что-то, напоминавшее старомодную пижаму в полоску и на пуговицах. А вот под рукавом оказалось, что правая рука была туго забинтована, да так, будто ее в тисках сжали. Эллиот выдохнул. Ему казалось, что тем ударом ему запросто могло оторвать ее.

— Эй? — в такой большой комнате его голос прозвучал слишком громко, отражаясь от стен легким гулом, но никто так и не вышел к нему.

— Никого?..

Он не знал, можно ли ему вставать, поэтому снова откинулся на подушку. Хм? Заметив что-то яркое сбоку, он присмотрелся. На тумбочке рядом стояли пару коробочек со сладостями и ваза с букетом. Разве все цветы уже не отцвели, и вообще кто их мог принести?

Эллиот только потянулся к коробочке лимонных долек, потому что по ощущениям он не ел уже вечность, как в комнате его некто резко окрикнул:

— Ну-ка лежать и не двигаться, молодой человек!

Строгий женский голос заставил его замереть в исходном положении. В помещение, быстро стуча каблуками, вбежала мадам Помфри, на ходу доставая палочку и колдуя над ним, казалось, целые связки заклинаний:

— Мы все тут переволновались. Мерлин, как же вам не повезло наткнуться на тролля. Хорошо еще, что профессор Снейп успел вас спасти!

— Декан? — Эллиот порылся в памяти, он не помнил, чтобы кто-то успел к ним прийти. Но хотя бы ему не дали отправиться на тот свет. Во второй раз.

— Да, Северус молодец. Повезло тебе, он один из немногих, кто может справиться с взрослым горным троллем. Право слово, тварь невосприимчива к заклинаниям, самому бы под раздачу не попасть, а он еще и тебя вытащил буквально за мгновенье до…

Женщина резко замолчала, видимо не рискуя говорить ребенку, что тот был на волосок от смерти. Но быстро решила сменить тему:

— Везение это или нет, тебе тяжело досталось. Сломанные ребра и сотрясение мы быстро вылечили, но рука… Видишь ли, не так сложно вырастить кость с нуля, нежели собирать ее по осколкам… Ох, и много времени мы потратили на нее…

— Рука, она… — Эллиоту стало страшно, пусть руки его и не лишили, но только сейчас он смог осознать. Даже с тем многообразием в магии, что есть в этом мире, он все равно чувствовал боль в руке. Это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Ну-ну, не волнуйся. Если не будешь пренебрегать лечением, то все заживет, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Давай посмотрим, как обстоят с ней дела? Ну же, помоги мне немного…

В следующие минуты Эллиот сначала наблюдал за магией мадам Помфри, а потом под ее чутким руководством проверял, как функционирует его рука, аккуратно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. После осмотра женщина вновь крепко забинтовала руку, и, прикрыв все рукавом рубашки, присела на краешек кровати, со всей серьезностью смотря Эллиоту в глаза:

— Слушай внимательно и запоминай. Ты пролежал без сознания три дня. Легкое чувство голода, слабость и головокружение — это нормально. Пришлось вручную собирать все осколки в руке и сращивать твои кости буквально по крупицам. К сожалению, это очень трудоемкая и кропотливая работа. Чтобы все было хорошо, надо сращивать их постепенно, понимаешь? — Эллиот кивнул, внимательно слушая, отчего она вздохнула и пригладила его волосы, которые немного топорщились от долгого лежания, — Я зафиксировала тебе руку, но тебе нельзя ни колдовать ей, ни как либо нагружать. Даже пера в руки не смей брать, если хочешь, чтобы все хорошо зажило! Мы постепенно будем сращивать остальные осколки кости, поэтому тебе придется потерпеть небольшую боль при следующих процедурах вплоть до самого конца, но по-другому никак. Если будет невыносимо больно, обязательно скажи мне, я пропишу тебе обезболивающее зелье.

— А, уроки?..

Перспектива остаться недееспособным на неопределенное количество времени немного выбила Эллиота из душевного равновесия. Ни писать, ни колдовать, ни даже носа почесать. Наверное, ему стоит привыкнуть работать левой рукой. Но это же полная катастрофа! Хотя ему бы радоваться, что с ведущей рукой все должно быть в порядке в конце всего произошедшего…

— Можешь посещать, но никакой нагрузки! Не волнуйся, уверена, твои сокурсники не оставят тебя в беде — попросишь у них конспекты, а насчет практики… Я оповещу всех преподавателей, хотя они и сами все понимают. После выздоровления придется немного позаниматься дополнительно, но поверь, в этом ничего страшного нет. Если постараешься, то не будешь отставать от своих сверстников…

Мадам Помфри старалась говорить как можно ободряюще, уверяя мальчика, что все будет хорошо. Но его волновало не столько учеба, сколько его собственные практики. Сможет ли он медитировать, и не скажется ли это на руке? Проверять было как-то боязно, и потому скорее всего придется все отложить… Все-то здесь против него.

Эллиот оставался все так же молчалив и мадам Помфри решила оставить его одного, сказав, что все эти три дня к нему постоянно приходили посетители, но пока Мёрфи не очнулся, им не разрешалось его навещать.

— И кто бы это мог быть?.. На ум только Поттер и приходит.

Пробормотав себе под нос, Эллиот снова погрузился в свои мысли. Его обещали выпустить к вечеру, когда за ним придет кто-то из старших, чтобы проводить его до спальни. Еще и надзора ему не хватало за собой… От скуки мальчик начал перечислять в уме те заклинания, которые успел выучить, от одного до десяти, от десяти до двадцати и далее, пока сам не заметил, как задремал.

…

— Эй, видишь, он спит. Будь потише.

Чей-то голос прозвучал прямо над ним. Эллиоту хотелось шыкнуть на них, ведь только-только удалось нормально уснуть. Но голоса смолкать не захотели:

— Но мадам Помфри сказала, что он уже очнулся.

— Ему так досталось, может он устал и снова уснул?

— И что теперь делать?

Оба голоса, как ангел и черт на плечах, спорили о том, стоит его будить или нет, да вот только…

— Да вот только вы своим «шепотом» уже давным-давно это сделали.

Эллиот, открыв глаза, наблюдал два смущенных лица над собой. Гермиона с Гарри сидели прямо на его больничной койке, Гарри, к тому же, обнимал свою сумку, близко прижав к себе, словно ее вот-вот отберут.

— Как ты? — Гермиона быстро оправилась от неловких чувств и тут же выдала целую тираду. — Профессор Снейп тогда быстро забрал тебя с собой, мы даже сообразить ничего не успели! Нас тут же отправили в гостиную, а к тебе не пускали, пока ты был без сознания. Профессор МакГонагалл даже отказывалась что-либо говорить, лишь сказала, что мы сами потом все узнаем, когда ты проснешься!

— Да, это было жутко… Почему тебя тогда не было на празднике? — Гарри только подхватил и тут же с взволнованным видом стал, запинаясь, говорить. — Страшно было, этот тролль чуть не прикончил тебя! Профессор Снейп так быстро выскочит, как колданет! Ты будто ему в руки прыгнул прямо из-под дубины тролля, А потом он… он. Бац! Бух! Ты над его головой паришь, из головы кровь капает, рука твоя… А он на нас кричит, чтобы убирались оттуда! И, и позвали мадам Помфри! Но потом и профессор МакГонагалл и Флитвик, и Квиррелл — все сбежались. Они втроем быстро этого тролля победили! А потом нас увели…

Но девочка, перебив его, спросила: «Главное, как ты? Тебя полностью вылечили?»

Эллиот, переваривая свалившуюся информацию, кивнул, повторив слова мадам Помфри насчет лечения руки, однако, когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел лишь шокированные и жалостливые лица детей.

— Это ужасно! — Гарри в подтверждение кивнул головой на слова Гермионы, но от ее следующих слов тут же закатил глаза, явно считая ее неисправимой, — ты пропустишь столько материала! Я бы с ума от такого сошла!

— Ну… буду запоминать все на слух, пока рука не заживет, а там догоню как-нибудь. — Эллиот неловко замолчал, так как сам не представлял, что ему теперь делать ближайшие пару-тройку недель.

— Я бы так вряд ли смог…

Гарри неловко посмотрел на Эллиота, скосив глаза на руку, по виду которой сейчас и не скажешь, что она сильно пострадала. Но его до сих пор передергивало от воспоминаний сильно побитого Эллиота, парящего в воздухе над их головами…

— Нет, так не пойдет! Я… я могу писать для тебя все-все предметы! Я все равно лучшая из учениц-первогодок и к тому же отличница, уверена, преподаватели не будет против. Я со всем помогу тебе, только скажи! — Гермиона, хоть и говорила очень уверенно, но легкий румянец все равно проступил на щеках, а волосы только сильнее растрепались от уверенных кивков.

— Буду благодарен.

Эллиот тепло улыбнулся зардевшейся девочке. Слизеринцы вряд ли ему подсобят, а от пары рук помощи он бы не отказался. Тем более, Гермиона и вправду была невероятно умна для своего возраста, и схватывала все буквально налету. А если нет, то пыталась разобраться в возникшем вопросе, пока не достигнет сути.

Так они болтали без умолку до вечера о том, что Эллиот успел пропустить. А как оказалось, речь шла о квиддиче и «нападении» Снейпа на Гарри во время матча, что не являлось правдой, но кто Мёрфи такой, чтобы переубеждать этих детей в невиновности своего декана? Они помогли ему собраться и привести себя в порядок, и вместе ждали, пока за Эллиотом придет кто-то из старших, чтобы проводить до спальни.

— Добрый вечер, Мадам Помфри. Меня прислал декан забрать Эллиота Мёрфи.

За очередным спором о том, что находится в Запретном коридоре, и надо ли ему это знать, Эллиот увидел, как к нему подходит Нейл Гилмор, выглядя при этом крайне холодно и отрешенно. Он вместе с женщиной подошел к троице, смерив их нечитаемым взглядом. Эллиот успел подумать, где он так оплошал, что ранее, вполне дружелюбный парень, теперь выглядит так, словно он ему дохлую мышь в зелье подкинул и конспекты подрал.

— Я сама передам все профессору Снейпу насчет режима и ухода, поэтому можете идти. Дети, это хорошо, что вы смогли поговорить, но Эллиоту стоит больше отдыхать и не напрягаться. Поэтому давайте, пора расходиться по своим гостиным.

Мадам Пофри говорила благодушно, но при этом очень твердо подталкивала их в сторону выхода. Однако ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не возмущались, ясно осознавая что это необходимо.

— Увидимся завтра.

Эллиот махнул здоровой рукой, когда они с Нейлом пошли в другую сторону от детей. Его правая рука сейчас была зафиксирована обычной белой повязкой, перекинутой через шею, что слегка его раздражало. С Гилмором они шли молча на протяжении всего пути. И также, не проронив ни слова, вошли в гостиную. Время было после ужина. Эллиота с ребятами любезно покормили прямо в Больничном крыле, правда ему достался не сочный бифштекс, а ароматный бульон и булочка. И творог на десерт. Что, впрочем, было неплохо.

Людей в гостиной было сейчас ровно столько, сколько всех студентов Слизерина в замке. Кто просто болтал в креслах у камина, кто что-то писал за столами под зеленоватым светом ламп, кто колдовал на небольшой площадке. Эллиот даже заметил своих однокурсников где-то за столом в углу. Но независимо от того, кто чем занимался, все, как один, обернулись на него и Нейла, стоило им только выйти из небольшого коридора при входе. И у всех были мрачные лица.

Эллиот лишь вопросительно вскинул бровь, направляясь прямо в спальни за Гилмором, но почти перед дверью не выдержал и спросил:

— Кхм, я что-то сделал не так?

Парень, что до этого помогал нести ему его сумку резко встал как вкопанный и, повернувшись, хмуро ответил:

— Насколько близко ты общаешься с этим Поттером?

Эллиот недоумевал. С начала года прошло уже несколько месяцев, а их начало волновать это только сейчас? Или раньше они только на его «грязную» кровь внимание обращали? Он абсолютно не понимал, чем его связь с Гарри теперь могла мешать его сокурсникам по факультету…

— Мы… приятели. Еще в поезде познакомились.

— Хм. Этот пацан… — Нейл бы сплюнул прямо на ковер от негодования, если бы не его аристократическое воспитание, отчего он просто сжал сильнее ручку сумки и процедил, — он смог поймать снитч на первой же своей игре против нас. Я до сих пор поверить не могу!

— …Эм?

— Мы семь лет держали победу у себя в руках, чтобы какой-то Золотой мальчик увел ее у нас из-под носа! Да Мордред меня задери, чтобы я хоть на секунду в это поверил!

Нейл явно распалился, и Эллиот с ужасом заметил тот самый фанатский огонек, который горел у многих в этой школе при одном слове «квиддич». Только не говорите ему, что он снова попал в черный список Слизерина исключительно из-за чертовой магической игры в мячик!

— Может… Ему просто повезло?

Эллиот тут же пожалел о сказанном, так как пересекся с холодным взглядом парня, тут же делая вид, что он здесь ни причем. С такими фанатами связываться — себе же боком выйдет. Но вдруг, что-то в глазах Нейла переменилось и тот с неким… расчетом? Волнением? Стал разглядывать Эллиота.

— Ты ведь тоже неплохо летаешь. Точно. — Гилмор щелкнул пальцами, явно довольный пришедшей в голову мысли, — ты с первого раза смог словить того пацана-гриффиндорца. Он, конечно, не снитч, но все же…

— Первогодкам нельзя играть в квиддич, — Эллиот пытался максимально незаметно откосить от перспективы летать в метрах восьми над землей, еще и в компании парней, которым дай волю — они зашибут тебя и не заметят в своём азартном соревновании. Уже успел наслушаться о прелестях этой игры. Но Нейл, словно не замечал, продолжил задумчиво водить пальцами по подбородку и бормотать:

— … поднатаскаем, уверен Флинт согласится. Он вчера собственную метлу готов был съесть, лишь бы выбить с придурка Олливера спесь. Тот разве что не левитировал от счастья…

— И у меня рука болит. Уверен, мадам Помфри не разрешит мне ввязываться в такую опасную игру.

Нейл от последних слов словно очнулся и удивленно вскинул бровь:

— Кто сказал, что квиддич опасная игра?

Да как сказать. Эллиоту хотелось дать тому затрещину за такой недоуменный взгляд, будто ребенка убеждаешь, что Санты Клауса не существует. Он лучше сразу в Запретный лес сбежит, все равно быть съеденным чудищем или сломать себе хребет на игре — один конец. Нейл явно хотел возразить, однако стоило ему лишь раскрыть рот, как дверь спальни распахнулась, и в проеме встал Драко, заинтересованно рассматривая застывших Мёрфи и Гилмора.

— Гилмор, — Малфой приветственно кивнул парню, с интересом разглядывая помятого Эллиота с перевязанной рукой. — Ну и бедовый же ты. Что с рукой?

— Пострадала, как видишь.

Эллиот пропустил мимо себя Гилмора, поблагодарив за помощь, и сразу сделал вид, что очень занят разбором вещей. Он даже готов был поблагодарить Драко, когда тот вывел Гилмора за дверь, но вернувшись, Малфой нагло уселся прямо на его кровать, вертя в руке то, что никаким добропорядочным образом не должно было оказаться в его руках.

— Откуда ты его взял?

Мёрфи хмуро смотрел, как конверт из обычной белой офисной бумаги крутился прямо у него перед глазами. Он сразу понял, что письмо было вскрыто и прочитано наглым мальчишкой.

— Да на следующее же утро после Хеллоуина, сова прилетела и кружила над нашим столом, пока я не забрал у нее письмо. Все сразу поняли что оно твое. Что это вообще за странный пергамент такой?

Эллиот знал, что его письма было сложно не заметить среди других на его факультете. В отличие от них, его письмо не отличалось ни желтизной бумаги, ни восковой печатью, чаще всего украшенной гербом рода. Поэтому после прочтения и написания ответа он уничтожал их. Потому что не был слепцом. А взгляды его сокурсников были во многом красноречивее любых слов. Он ведь и так являлся «первым грязнокровкой, поступившим на факультет чистокровных, какой позор на наши головы!». Правда, кажется, они уже смирились с такой странностью и больше не кидали вопросительные взгляды каждый раз, когда он получал весточку от опекунов.

— Может, отдашь его мне? — Мёрфи протянул левую руку, но Малфой ловко выдернул письмо и, явно дразня его, еще больше помахал им перед его лицом.

— Кроме письма они тебе прислали подарок. Мне стало интересно с чего бы, ведь обычно ты только письма получал. Внутри была шоколадка, мм, «Mars», кажется, в такой странной упаковке и какую-то игру…

— Малфой! Кто давал тебе право рыться в моей почте?

— У тебя был день рождения.

Два голоса, разозлённый и спокойный, но слегка обвиняющий, сразу умолкли в тишине спальни. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать гомон с гостиной, но оба мальчишки выжидающе смотрели друг другу в глаза. Эллиот не выдержал и вздохнул сквозь зубы. И что этому Драко неймется лезть в его жизнь? Так или иначе. Честно сказать, про свой «день рождения» он просто забыл. Фактически, этот день даже не являлся им. Просто в приюте его решили записать под этой датой, за неимением никаких документов. Некоторые сироты это даже ненавидели, ни точно дня, когда ты родился, ни порой даже собственного имени. В случае Эллиота это было так же верно, но помня еще свои изначальные имя и день рождения, он не считал это чем-то своим? К новому имени ему так или иначе пришлось привыкнуть, но вот с такой значимой датой он каждый раз удивленно хлопал глазами, когда тетя Амелия с широкой улыбкой ставила вечером перед ним торт со свечами и громко пела «Happy birthday to you», а дядя Форд хлопал по плечу, приговаривая, что скоро он совсем взрослым парнем станет.

— …что с того? В любом случае, верни мне письмо, это тебя не касается, — Эллиот требовательно протянул руку, но Драко резко сжал письмо, сминая в пальцах.

— Меня касается все, что происходит с моим слугой! Ты неизвестно где шатался, попал в Больничное крыло на три дня, и я узнаю, что твой день рождения уже прошел! Да на моем месте отец бы сто раз тебя выпорол за непослушание!

Белая шея мигом покрылась красными пятнами, и Малфой резко бросил письмо прямо в лицо Мёрфи, спешно выбежав из спальни, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

— Да что с ним опять?! — Эллиот уже сам разозлился не на шутку. Малфой был тем еще капризным ребенком, и следить за его настроением у него не было ни единого желания и уж тем более терпения. Вздохнув, он поднял с пола упавший конверт и с долей труда, вытащив несчастный листок одной рукой, начал неспешно водить глазами по тексту:

_«Дорогой Эллиот,_

_Как прошел праздник? Ты говорил, что в школе у вас тоже проходит Хеллоуин, поскорее опиши, как все было! Насколько все было необычно, мы все хотим знать!_

_И конечно, С Днем Рождения, мой милый! Жаль я не могу вручить тебе подарок лично и крепко-крепко обнять тебя! Мы с твоим отцом долго решали, какой подарок выбрать, чтобы его могла унести сова. Но, слава богу, в почтовом отделении сказали, что могут любую посылку уменьшить до спичечного коробка. Магия удивительна! Я помню, ты рассказывал про ваши магические игры, а как вам игры обычные, то есть магловские? Недавно вышла новинка, говорят все дети в восторге от этой игры! Надеюсь, тебе будет весело поиграть в нее с друзьями._

_Мы жутко скучаем и с нетерпением ждем твоего возвращения на Рождество! Джек готовит тебе какой-то особый подарок. Уж не знаю, что это, он даже мне не рассказывает, но обещает, что ты будешь в восторге! Помни, мы очень любим тебя и очень гордимся тобой. Учись хорошо и дома обязательно покажешь нам, сколько всего смог узнать о своем даре._

_P.S. Я также приложила к подарку сладости, обязательно поделись с друзьями, интересно узнать, понравится ли им наш шоколад! С нетерпением ждем следующего письма!_

_С любовью, мама.»_

Эллиот невольно сжал письмо сильнее, прочитав последние слова. Мама. Такое простое слово, но ему даже в мыслях было сложно называть опекунов мамой и папой. Ему было жаль, что он не мог полностью подарить им счастье быть родителями. Эллиот прошелся взглядом вокруг, но приложенного подарка с игрой не обнаружил. Разбираться с Малфоем, куда он его дел, мальчику не хотелось от слова совсем. Если ему так понравилось, то пусть, может хоть побольше друзей заведет и не будет к нему цепляться. 


	13. Глава 12

_«Внимание! Просим всех учеников занять свои места. Поезд отправляется в Лондон.»_

Эллиот наблюдал, как заснеженная платформа скрывается за окном, оставляя после себя мелькание далеких фонарей. Он возвращается домой. Пусть всего на две недели, но уже к вечеру он вдохнет задымленный воздух города, пройдется по узким улочкам своего графства и попробует фирменный пирог тёти Амелии. Эллиот даже немного соскучился по такой обычной жизни.

Мальчик перевел взгляд на весело щебечущую рядом Гермиону, которая так же куталась в подбитую мехом мантию как и он. Эллиот соврал бы, если сказал, что ему было неинтересно провести Рождество в школе, но тетя Амелия еще летом взяла с него обещание, что он обязательно вернется домой на праздники.

— Я так волновалась, что плохо сдам контрольные. Но это было очень-очень легко! Профессор МакГонагалл даже сказала, что не встречала таких поразительных результатов на протяжении десяти лет. Представляешь, я лучшая на нашем факультете по успеваемости!

— Да, ты их всех обошла. Но я тоже смог выделиться! — Эллиот шутовски вскинул подбородок под смешки Гермионы.

Девочка с упоением рассказывала о тестах и сложных вопросах, а Эллиот лишь внимательно слушал, ведь он правда был очень ей признателен. Рука заживала ровно семнадцать дней. И только благодаря конспектам, написанным аккуратным почерком с завитушками он окончательно не закопался в учебниках. Да, Мёрфи мог бы написать на «удовлетворительно» почти не готовясь по большинству предметов… Но что-то детское взыграло в нем. Хотелось получить «Превосходно», показать, что он разбирается в предметах. Что он один из лучших. Невероятно глупо, но его стараниями вклад в копилку Слизерина был неплохим. Лучше были только Малфой и Нотт. И то, как подозревал мальчик, потому что он не мог должным образом выполнять практические задания больше половины месяца.

— …может встретимся? Погуляем по городу, я так хочу посетить разные улочки. Мы могли бы сходить в кино!

— Прости, оп… родители хотят все каникулы провести со мной. Ты же знаешь, мы столько не виделись. — Эллиот виновато склонил голову на расстроенный вид девочки, но тут же подбодрил, — давай лучше обменяемся номерами телефонов и тогда сможем созваниваться.

— Ох и точно! Сейчас, я запишу тебе. — Гермиона стала рыться во взятой небольшой сумке.

Эллиот также поделился своим, наблюдая как девочка постаралась «неспешно» убрать клочок бумаги глубоко в сумку. И вновь, разговаривая о школе, Гермиона неожиданно упомянула о Запретном коридоре:

— Ты знаешь… ребята не хотели тебе говорить, особенно Рон… Но почти сразу после матча мы говорили с Хагридом и он упомянул, что в _том_ месте лежит что-то, что принадлежит Дамблдору и Николасу Фламелю. Мы всю библиотеку перерыли, но совершенно ничего не нашли! Может… ты слышал что-то об этом?..

Начиная весьма активно, под конец Гермиона совсем тихо закончила озвучивать просьбу под недовольный взгляд Эллиота. Мальчик уже серьезно подозревал, что иначе как наваждением это не назовешь. Даже если дети и вправду НАСТОЛЬКО заинтересовались этой загадкой, то почему слыша столько раз от него категоричное «нет», даже благоразумная Гермиона постоянно так или иначе заводила об этом разговор?

— Ну и… как вы искали его?

Мёрфи обреченно вздохнул и… малодушно сдался. Сейчас, видя посветлевший вид девочки, Эллиот попробует дать подсказку, а потом… потом постарается не позволить втянуть себя в это приключение любыми доступными способами. Он предчувствовал, что встреча возле зеркала в конце года не обернется для него счастливым концом.

— Сначала я смотрела в «Великие из великих Британии последнего столетия», но даже упоминания его не нашла. Потом мы искали в «Изобретения магии», но и там его имени не упоминалось. Я подумала, что это может быть артефактом, маленькое и неброское с виду, но и здесь ничего.

— Хм, дай подумать — Эллиот свел брови, пытаясь вспомнить, как в его реальности они нашли подсказку, но воспоминания об этом уже давно стерлись из памяти, — может… Вы искали через директора?

Поймав удивленный взгляд девочки, Мёрфи понял, что они даже не пытались зайти с этой стороны вопроса.

— Ну, смотри, если это их общее изобретение, то почему бы не посмотреть, что изобрел профессор Дамблдор в соавторстве с кем-то. Или хотя бы узнать, в каких областях он стал Мастером. Не думаю, что книг о его деятельности вы не сможете найти в нашей школьной библиотеке. На его месте я бы точно предоставил их мадам Пинс.

— Эллиот… ты гений!

Гермиона порывисто его обняла, но потом тут же смущенно отскочила в противоположный угол купе, явно не ожидая от себя такого порыва. Эллиот и сам напрягся, но потом сделал вид, будто ничего и не было.

— …Рад был помочь. Но Гермиона, хотя бы на каникулах отдохни от своих расследований. Никуда ваш Фламель не денется.

Мальчик и вправду уже опасался маниакальности детей сунуть нос в чужие дела, но, видимо от недавнего смущения, Гермиона лишь кивнула головой, вновь начиная говорить о Лондоне и о всех местах, которые она хочет посетить.

Уже начало смеркаться, когда поезд наконец вернулся в столицу. Дети с радостью бежали навстречу соскучившимся родителям. Эллиот почувствовал нарастающую неловкость, про себя повторяя, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы начать называть опекунов родителями. Но чуть ли не врезавшись в них, когда выбегал через барьер он все равно предательски запнулся:

— Тет… мама, отец. Я вернулся…

Смущенный, чувствуя как кровь бежит к щекам, он поднял взгляд, встречаясь с такими же смущенными взрослыми. Амелия Форд поджала губы, стараясь сдержать навернувшиеся слезы. Ожидая возвращения ее мальчика, она корила себя в слабости подписывать письма не своим именем. Но наконец встретив всем сердцем полюбившиеся черные кудри, эти щурящиеся в улыбке зеленые глаза, такие не похожие на ее, но не менее родные… Она все-таки смогла познать счастье материнства.

— Сынок, мы так рады. Ты наконец приехал домой.

И тут же бросилась крепко обнимать застывшего мальчика со сжатой в руках переноской и перекинутой через плечо сумкой, скрывая за объятьями предательски скатившиеся слезы счастья. Она слышала, как Джек притворно прокашлялся, но лишь ярче улыбнулась в мягкие черные волосы. Боже, она знала этого мужчину двадцать лет, а он все так же скрывал свои эмоции за притворной хмуростью.

— Т… мама, мы еще не дома.

Тихий счастливый смех пощекотал его ухо, пока Эллиот смущенно краснел под взглядом Гермионы, все еще стоящей достаточно близко со своими родителями. Он лишь мог махнуть рукой на прощание, все еще зажатый в руках женщины, вдыхая легкий цветочный аромат ее духов. Но легкая улыбка все же вылезла на губах.

***

— Еще долго? Даллас.

— Потерпи, мы почти приплыли. Если тебя укачивает, не молчи. У моей мамы есть с собой таблетки. М-м, Сандерленд.

— Дженна, это не интересно. Ты выбираешь только города Англии. Додома.

— А ты точно не выдумываешь? Звучит как кличка собаки Веннеров.

— Я никогда не вру. Тебе на «А». — мальчик будто специально протянул согласную, скучающе смотря на разбивающиеся о корпус парома волны. Порой капли попадали на его пуховик, но тут же впитывались, не оставляя ни следа. Рядом стоящая девчонка напряженно думала, пытаясь вспомнить город, но ничего в голову так и не пришло. Пока удрученно не признала:

— Сдаюсь. Ты снова выиграл. Ма-а-ам, наш маленький умник снова выиграл.

Девочка на год старше его грустно подбежала к стоящим неподалеку женщинам, весело переговаривающимся несмотря на серое небо, кружившее над морем и пронизывающий ветер. Паром медленно плыл, раскачиваясь на волнах и, к счастью Эллиота, и вправду в скором времени обещал подплыть к виднеющейся вдали пристани. На самой корме он увидел компанию мужчин, среди которых был и его опекун, выпускавший тонкую струйку сигаретного дыма. Почти сразу после прибытия из школы, опекуны, загадочно ухмыляясь, сказали, что они отправляются «кое-куда» и поехали в Хейшам-порт. Здесь, к сожалению, Эллиот встретил семью Тэмсонов. Джулия Тэмсон была младшей сестрой тети Амелии — приземистая, с неизменно собранными в тугой пучок волосами. Она всегда слегка фальшиво улыбалась, когда изредка приходила к ним в гости и кидала хмурый взгляд, когда он пересекал порог ее дома. Особенно сильно ей не нравилось, когда его отсылали играть с ее дочерью Дженной. Однако Эллиот и сам не особенно горел желанием развлекать ее чадо.

Тоскливо посмотрев, как после разговора с родительницей, Дженна вновь возвращается, победно вскинув голову, он мгновенно скис.

— Мама предложила поиграть в другую игру. И сказала, что хорошие мальчики должны уступать девочкам! Давай теперь в «Угадай, кто я». Но сейчас я выбираю тему!

Эллиот с сожалением проследил, как девочка роется в небольшой сумочке, доставая листочки с карандашами. Если его заставят быть вместе с Дженной все каникулы, он боялся, что к возвращению в школу он попросту сойдет с ума от ее настойчивости в привлечении его персоны к разным играм.

К его удаче, Дженна успела его помучить лишь еще полчаса, пока не объявили о скором прибытии, после чего он с Амелией и Джеком сел в машину, дожидаясь, когда паром причалит, и после выехали на главные улицы Дугласа. Эллиоту все еще было интересно, зачем они здесь. Что за сюрприз могли ему приготовить? Учитывая, что все магическое, даже учебники ему сказали оставить дома. С ним был только Ришар, которого он ревностно охранял, не давая Дженне в руки.

— Милый, смотри. Это конный трамвай! — мальчик проследил, как за окном быстро промелькнула запряженная лошадь, за которой тянулся небольшой вагончик с несколькими пассажирами, запорошенный снегом. — Мне кажется я уже сто лет его не видела! Мы просто обязаны покататься!

— Обязательно, дорогая. Но только до отплытия, незачем зря бензин жечь.

— Боже, Джек. Тут ехать всего полчаса. Если не хочешь, мы сами с Эллиотом пройдемся. Погода обещает быть не такой ветренной. Да, милый, ты же хочешь покататься?

— Конечно, — просто подтвердил он.

Эллиот подозревал, что место, куда его везут ему точно не понравится. Все эти действия, «воспоминания» о молодости Амелии, следующая за ними машина Тэмсонов. Он боялся, что все это выльется в семейные посиделки на грядущий новый год. Мёрфи хотел верить, что они всего лишь решили поехать в путешествие по родной стране. Да, во всяком случае здесь и правда было красиво, снег белым покрывалом лежал на скалистой местности, а редкие деревья с голыми ветвями были словно сделаны изо льда, сверкая не хуже алмазов. Эллиот был уверен, в солнечный день они будут ослеплять его, отражая лучи прямо в глаза. Однако радостный возглас тети Амелии отвлек его от созерцания пейзажей:

— Смотри, вся семья уже в сборе! Надо было еще год назад поехать, жутко хочу потискать Миллу и Криса!

— Успеешь еще со всеми пообниматься, Амелия.

Эллиот с нарастающим ужасом заметил, что машина начинает замедляться около одного из загородных домов. Двухэтажный, с темной черепицей, он по сути ничем не выделялся из таких же белеющих дальше домов, разве что возле этого уже стояло, кое-как вместившись, три машины. За высоким забором было мало что видно, но даже сквозь шум мотора мальчик мог расслышать гул нескольких голосов, приветственные выкрики.

О нет. Только не говорите ему, что его привезли знакомиться со всеми «родственниками». Эти семейные посиделки, где невозможно скрыться от множества вопросов, объятий, красноречиво-оценивающих взглядов и…

Эллиот невольно сглотнул. Детей.

— Милый, не волнуйся. Дженна, Милла, Крис, Маркус, Ной — ты обязательно со всеми подружишься! Только будь осторожен, и не рассказывай никому о своем даре, хорошо? Слава богу вам не разрешается колдовать вне школы, было бы сложно объяснить маме, почему у нее в доме вдруг появились светлячки и книги заклинаний. Она всегда подозрительно относилась к гадалкам и прочим шарлатанам.

— Обязательно. Я же не хочу вылететь из школы, — ответил Эллиот, хмуро наблюдая, как машина сбавляет ход.

Стоило им подъехать и с сумками подойти ко входу в дом, как из распахнутой настежь двери тут же вылетела куча мала из детей младше и старше Эллиота. Какой-то парень в ярко-желтой шапке крикнул «Впере-е-ед!», и сразу же скрылся за поворотом дома, словно полководец ведя за собой остальных. Дженна за ним лишь радостно воскликнула, побросав сумки и побежала вместе с ними.

— Амелия! Ты наконец приехала!

Следом за детьми выбежала женщина с подпрыгивающими при каждом движении темными кудрями, и не обращая внимания на холод обняла не менее радостную тетю Амелию.

— Клара! Господи, не стой на морозе, пошли скорее в дом. Я так по всем соскучилась! Кстати, позволь представить тебе Эллиота. Эллиот, это моя кузина Клара.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Клара.

Мёрфи склонил голову в приветствии, пока не был обнят и недовольно поморщился, когда чужая рука взъерошила и без того курчавые волосы.

— Какой милый! И вежливый! Дере-е-ек! Иди к нам! Амелия, наконец, приехала!

Захватив Эллиота, того сразу же повели со всеми знакомиться. В общей сложности дома находились четыре семьи, не считая самого Эллиота с опекунами: семья Тэмсонов, приехавшая с ними, семья Милдред, в которой была Клара, ее муж Дерек и те самые Милла с Крисом, тем самым парнем в желтой шапке, как потом оказалось, а также Бекер и Хиггинз. Все эти родственники были приезжими, сами они проживали в разных графствах по всей Англии. А вот сам дом принадлежал матери Амелии и Джулии, миссис Мерсер. Эту старую женщину Эллиот заметил лишь мельком, она стояла, тяжело опираясь на перила второго этажа сухой ладонью. Щеки ее впали, темно-красная шаль укутывала ее до шеи, а тугой пучок волос напоминал ему прическу миссис Тэмсон, так же как и недовольно поджатые губы. Складывалось ощущение, что она не рада многочисленным гостям ее дома.

Но лично с ней Эллиоту предстояло познакомиться только за общим столом этим же вечером.

— За встречу!

— За ежегодный сбор семьи!

— За наших детей! — Амелия лукаво подмигнула рядом сидящему Эллиоту и, весело улыбаясь, подняла повыше бокал шампанского.

Семейное застолье только началось, а гул разговоров уже набирал обороты. Казалось, что все эти люди собирались исключительно раз в год, благодаря чему просто жизненно необходимо было успеть обсудить все свои дела. Лишь дети, зажатые между любящими родителями, кто скучающе, кто предвкушающе глядели из-под стаканов с газировкой. Эллиот лишь мельком успел познакомиться с некоторыми из них. Но несмотря на это смотрели на него с нескрываемым любопытством все, даже если старались скрыть это за делами. Отчего Мёрфи было крайне неуютно. Он ощущал себя как некая диковинная зверушка — интересно, любопытно, можно даже погладить, если хочется, но не более. Лишь с Амелией ему было спокойно.

— Милый, не бойся. Все они принимают тебя. Клара даже поделилась, что Милла и Крис очень хотели с тобой познакомиться. Поэтому не прячься, лучше иди и поиграй с ними!

Но Эллиот все равно решил, что как бы это не выглядело, но лучше он останется подле «мамы».

— Сынишка-то твой, вон уже какой взрослый! Небось скоро от девчонок совсем отбоя не будет. Ты смотри, Амелия, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а он тебе невестку приведет под порог! — мужчина с густыми рыжими усами пьяно ухмыльнулся, пока не получил легкий хлопок по руке от рядом сидящей Клары.

— Дерек, боже! Эллиот еще ребенок! Лучше расскажите, вам не боязно было отдавать его в частную школу?

— Сначала было страшно, но мы решили, что там он научится быть самостоятельным. А как говорится, чем раньше — тем лучше. — ответил Джек.

— О, помнится Джек ты сам учился в школе-пансионе, не так ли?

— Бедфордская школа, ты прав. Я все еще считаю ее лучшей школой для мальчиков! Вот уж где из нас сделали мужчин…

— Эллиота вы тоже туда отдали?

Замявшись на полуслове, Джек тут же шумно втянул воздух. Амелия с недрогнувшей улыбкой, тихонько взяла руку Эллиота под столом в свою, слегка сжимая, видимо намекая ему молчать и не волноваться.

— Нет… Мы решили отправить его в школу Монмут.

На мгновенье повисла тишина. Миссис Тэмсон усмехнулась, показывая на лице редкое выражение довольства, однако тут же постаралась спрятать свой явный восторг за бокалом вина, пока остальные были очевидно шокированы. Клара с Дереком непонимающе переглянулись, и лишь миссис Мерсер не изменявшаяся в лице на протяжении всего вечера, все так же сурово восседала во главе стола.

— Но… Разве это не в Нью-Джерси в Америке? Вы рискнули отправить мальчика так далеко? Но… зачем?

— Мы посчитали, что она как нельзя кстати подходит для престижного обучения. К тому же их выпускники обещано попадают в высшую школу. Сначала мы сомневались, но Эллиот весьма умен и делает заметные успехи в учебе и мы гордимся им! Раскрыть его талант — это наша прямая обязанность…

— Боже, Амелия! Это же за океаном. В другой стране! Я бы сошла с ума, зная, что в экстренной ситуации не смогу быстро добраться до своих детей. Да я бы тут же умерла от волнения!

Амелия явно хотела возразить и, вероятно, попытаться убедить свою родню в обратном, однако скрипучий, как старое дерево на ветру, голос моментально заставил ее замолчать, недовольно поджав губы:

— Отправила негодника восвояси, хотя сама же уверяла меня, что не будет тебе ничего дороже этого ребенка! Позорная женщина, привести в мой дом сиротку. Не смогла своего родить, так нечего перед другими чужими хвастаться! Негодница, кто впустил тебя в мой дом?!

Дети притихли, стараясь лишний раз не поднимать глаз от тарелок пока взрослые делали непричастный ко всему вид. Лишь Клара тихо проронила: «Мадам, не стоит…», но тут же сжалась под уже слабыми, но не менее острыми глазами.

— Мадам… — ее смех, больше похожий на карканье ворон, тихо прокатился в комнате. — Вы все, паршивцы, откормленные мною, воспитанные мною… Ни капли в вас нет уважения ко мне!

Скрежет ножек стула рядом заставил Эллиота вздрогнуть, заметив краем глаза удаляющуюся из зала слишком прямую спину Амелии, лишь Джек судорожно шепнул: «Дорогая…». Мальчик, в ту же секунду почувствовал на себе десятки глаз, наполненных пытливым сочувствием и тревогой, отчего сам решил стремительно удалиться из этого места, направившись вслед ушедшей женщине.

Она нашлась в комнате, где ночевала их семья. Амелия присела, перебирая дрожащими руками его вещи, раскладывая и складывая их вновь. При приближении Эллиот заметил ее подрагивающие плечи и низко опущенную голову.

— Я… Я сейчас подойду. Милый, лучше подожди меня внизу, я скоро подойду, — голос ее то и дело дрожал, и в конце фразы она сильно прикусила губу, явно стараясь сдержать себя в руках.

Эллиот не знал, что он мог сделать. Ему и в прошлой жизни очень редко приходилось утешать девушек, и теперь он не находил никаких слов. Поэтому мальчик просто опустился с ней рядом на колени и привалиться боком к теплому плечу, вдыхая легкий аромат духов.

— Мы теперь семья, мама. Не расстраивайся из-за ее злых слов.

Судорожный всхлип все равно вырвался из красных губ, заставляя Эллиота напрячься. Неужели он все-таки зря это сказал? Но потом горячие ладони сразу же отбросили ненужные сейчас кофты и притянули его к задыхающейся в попытках скрыть свои слезы женщины, не позволяя ему и головы поднять.

— Прости… Прости меня… Тебе нельзя видеть меня такой… Сейчас мы посидим так, совсем немного.

Эллиот лишь молчаливо сжал ее праздничное платье, позволяя чужим слезам стекать по щекам.

***

— И как прошли твои каникулы?

— М? — Эллиот выплыл из своих воспоминаний, тут же обращая внимание на рядом стоящего собеседника, — весьма хорошо. А как тебе мой подарок? Прости, опекуны меня сразу в поездку забрали к своим родственникам, не смог подобрать его заранее.

— Да ничего. Спасибо, мне очень понравилось.

Гарри счастливо улыбался, сидя возле Эллиота перед камином в большом зале. Праздничные украшения еще не убрали и впереди был еще один день до начала учебной недели. Мальчики зябло поежились, дружно придвинувшись поближе к огню.

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать очень-очень-очень важное. Ну, я слушаю, — Мёрфи повернулся к чем-то взбудораженному Поттеру.

— …В общем, это долгая история. Хотя может и не очень… Знаешь, так уж вышло, я бродил ночью по замку и случайно… Честно, случайно! — воскликнул Гарри, заметив скептический взгляд Эллиота, — Я не знаю, это выглядит как зеркало но… оно показывало мне мою семью.

— И?

— Ну… я подумал. Ты ведь тоже не знал своих родителей? Может ты сможешь их там увидеть? Тем более… Я не приготовил для тебя подарка и вот… Решил хоть так отблагодарить тебя.

Эллиот склонил голову к коленям, что-то знакомое всплыло в памяти о всем этом. Зеркало Желаний или как-то так. Любопытство подняло свою голову, отчего он незамедлительно ответил:

— Было бы интересно. Я согласен. Пойдем прямо сейчас? — Мёрфи уже встал, когда Гарри протестующе схватил его за руку.

— Что? Нет, нет. Лучше ночью.

— Зачем? И как ты представляешь мы сможем это сделать?

— У меня есть план, доверься мне!

Гарри убежденно тянул его обратно к камину, не позволяя и шагу ступить. Проворчав о некоторых самоуверенных гриффиндорцах, Эллиот кивнул, договорившись о времени, когда он должен будет выйти из гостиной Слизерина, продолжая сверлить огонь взглядом.  
Когда же наступила ночь, он чутко вслушивался в тихое дыхание своих соседей по комнате. Малфой лишь бухтел, воротя от него нос все время с прибытия поезда, а остальным детишкам и вовсе до него не было дела. Поэтому он спокойно выскользнул из спальни, быстро перебежав через пустую гостиную, хотя на мгновение ему показалось, что он слышал чей-то шепот.

Сразу за проходом Эллиот встал, напряжённо всматриваясь в коридор. Гарри обещал подойти к нему и уже вместе подняться, но даже отдаленного силуэта или шагов не было заметно.

— Опаздывает?

Но тут кто-то похлопал его по плечу, отчего мальчик тут же напрягся. «Спалили!», он уже проворачивал в голове, какое оправдание он может сказать за свой поступок, но уставился лишь на повисшую в воздухе голову Гарри.

Без тела.

— Тише! Давай сюда! — Поттер ловко подавил начавшийся было крик Мёрфи, накидывая на его голову мантию-невидимку.

— Поттер! Чтоб еще раз ты появился так без предупреждения! О чем ты вообще думал?! — не хуже змеи шипел Эллиот в спину, стараясь не спотыкаться и идти как можно тише, с трудом разглядывая за полупрозрачной тканью путь неизвестно куда.

— Прости. Я не нарочно.

Было достаточно холодно. Эллиот даже пожалел, что оставил свою подбитую мехом мантию в комнате, накинув поверх пижаму лишь еще одну кофту. Они шли в полной тишине, пока не уткнулись в дубовую дверь, каких тут было сотни по всему замку.

— Пришли.

Гарри с трудом отворил дверь, попутно стараясь чтобы старые петли лишний раз не скрипнули в тишине ночи. Забравшись в комнату, они тут же скинули мантию в угол, с удовольствием распрямляя согнутые спины. Несмотря ни на что, а ютиться вдвоем под мантией было не очень удобно.

— Ты тоже чувствуешь это?

Гарри растерянно обернулся, глядя на застывшего в восхищении Эллиота, который с блеском в глазах смотрел на зеркало. С виду оно было совсем обычным, не считая витой рамы и непереводимой надписи наверху. Просто старое зеркало, всеми забытая ненужная вещь. На самом деле, если бы не видение семьи, Гарри и вовсе мог пройти мимо него и не заметить. Однако незнакомо-знакомые образы трогали потаенную грусть в глубине души. У него не было семьи. Да он даже никогда и не знал по-настоящему, что это! И Поттер знал, что лишь Эллиот оценит странную вещь, ведь у него тоже не было родни. Может он тоже смог бы увидеть собственную, ведь Гарри не знал, что может быть хуже. Не знать живых родителей или не знать о них ничего, даже имен?

— Ты… говоришь про тоску? — робко спросил Поттер не до конца понимая реакцию Мёрфи, но Эллиот лишь отрицательно покачал головой, взволнованно разглядывая надпись на раме.

— Тоску? Нет же, это… восторг? Я чувствую какой-то трепет рядом с ним, и это свечение. Это точно какая-то магия! Ты ведь именно его хотел показать мне? Невероятно…

— Нет. Не совсем. Можешь подойти сюда?

Гарри за руку подвел Эллиота поближе, чтобы теперь они оба попали в отражение. Но стоило взгляду подняться, как его семья исчезла, показывая только два растерянных лица.

— Как же… Здесь, здесь была моя семья! Прямо тут!

— О чем ты? Ты видишь здесь семью?

— Ну, — Гарри все больше нервничая подошел к стеклянной поверхности, стараясь разглядеть людей за собой. Но как бы он ни смотрел не было ни мамы, ни папы, ни многочисленных родственников позади. Даже той темной тени, что скрывалась позади всех, по телосложению похожая на него самого, — они были здесь, прямо за мной. Может… встань здесь!

Поставив Мёрфи прямо перед собой, сам Гарри отошел подальше, чтобы теперь только Эллиот отражался в зеркале.

— Ну как? Теперь ты видишь? Семью?

Эллиот не видел никакой семьи. Он даже выдохнул про себя, ему хватило новообретенных родственников в какун Нового года. Но он пораженно застыл, смотря на свое повзрослевшее лицо. Наверное его отражению было столько же, как когда он умер, только теперь лицо его было другим, с зелеными глазами и вьющимися черными кудрями волосами. Но плотно поджатые губы и немного вздернутый подбородок… как давно он не видел этого в отражении. Сейчас Эллиот чаще склонял голову ниже, стараясь лишний раз не показывать себя. Он жадно разглядывал себя взрослого, словно пытаясь впитать в себя этот образ, пока не заметил за спиной чью-то высокую фигуру. Он даже недовольно вздохнул, раньше он казался себе вполне высоким, но она возвышалась над ним словно скала. Он пытался понять личность неизвестного, однако фигура словно стояла в тени, не позволяя разглядеть ничего, кроме силуэта, но стоило чужой руке незримо лечь на его отраженную талию, приобнимая, он почувствовал такое сильное облегчение. Как если бы груз всего этого мира разбился вдребезги, будто его уже ничего не могло побеспокоить. Будто нет больше необходимости трястись за свою жизнь, словно над вазой из тончайшего хрусталя. Эллиот чувствовал, знал, что человеку позади он мог доверить все, видя собственными глазами, как его взрослое «я» в ответ прижимается ближе к тени. Даже то, что он не из этого мира, что он безумно боится, что он… бесконечно одинок в этом мире.

— Что ты увидел, мальчик мой?

Старческий голос прозвучал так близко и оглушающе, что Эллиот от страха даже подпрыгнул, чувствуя, как сердце начинает бешено биться о ребра.

— Ч-что? — мальчик, застигнутый врасплох тут же обернулся, разрывая контакт со скрытыми в тени глазами незнакомца. Позади стоял донельзя смущенный Гарри, переминающийся с ноги на ноги и неизвестно откуда взявшийся директор в смешном халате с маленькими желтыми бананами. Блики тусклого лунного света скрывали его взгляд, но Эллиот тут же опустил глаза, рассматривая ровные стыки каменных плит, стараясь лишний раз не поднимать глаз. Ему показалось, что директор уже попытался что-то вычитать в его мыслях по поводу отражения.

«Надеюсь, он ничего не увидел». Эллиоту с чего-то абсолютно не хотелось делиться странным видением. Это казалось слишком… личным. Будто выворачивало его душу наизнанку, заставляя быть крайне уязвимым.

А он не желал быть уязвимым перед этим странным, но не менее опасным чем сам Темный Лорд стариком.

— Что ты видел? — Видя ступор Мёрфи, директор с не меньшим интересом стал разглядывать зеркало, словно тоже видел в нем что-то личное. — мистер Поттер, никогда не знавший тепла семьи увидел в нем своих родителей, а вы, мистер Мёрфи?

— Я… Я…

— Не хотите делиться?

Эллиот напряженно кивнул, все еще стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не в лицо директора. Видимо, зажатость и молчание Мёрфи его проняли, потому что следующие слова Дамблдора заставили Эллиота хоть немного расслабиться:

— О, не волнуйтесь. Важно иметь хоть немного секретов. Если, конечно, они не окажутся губительными. Да, порой наши тайны могут поглотить нас без остатка, как и это зеркало Еиналеж.

Дамблдор прошелся, становясь прямо напротив старинного зеркала, разглядывая там что-то свое, но потом, словно ничего не случилось, повернулся к стоящим рядом мальчикам и, как показалось Эллиоту, преувеличенно весело просил:

— Что на ваш взгляд оно показывает нам?

Гарри лишь пожал плечами, а Эллиот и вовсе решил лишний раз не раскрывать рта. Не нравились ему эти игры в «вопрос-ответ».

— Я постараюсь натолкнуть вас на правильные мысли. Несомненно, самый счастливый человек, взглянув на это зеркало не увидит в нем ничего, кроме собственного отражения. Для него не будет отличий.

Мёрфи искося посмотрел, как Гарри задумчиво свел брови, сам же желая лишь уйти поскорее в спальню. Даже мысли об увиденном в отражении его покинули.

— Вы хотите сказать, сэр, что зеркало показывает нам то, что мы хотим?

— Ты почти прав, мой мальчик. А что думаете вы, мистер Мёрфи?

— Оно… — голос словно моментально осип, отчего Эллиот слегка прокашлялся и продолжил, едва шепча, — оно показывает нам наши желания.

Желание иметь человека, которому сможешь доверить собственную жизнь без оглядки. Свое прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

— Верно, вы не зря являетесь одним из лучших студентов-первогодок, мистер Мёрфи. Это зеркало не даст вам ни правды, ни знаний. Лишь погоня за несбыточным затуманят ваш разум и заберут драгоценное время. Многих постигла ужасная судьба, тех, кто не смог отказаться от своих желаний.

Дамблдор на мгновенье замолчал. Театральная пауза, чтобы подвести их к какой-то мысли. Нет желаний — не будет сожалений. Что за глупость. Именно желание порождает стремление к жизни.

— Завтра зеркало перенесут в другое помещение, я попрошу вас, тебя, Гарри, и мистера Мёрфи не искать его. Но если это все же случится, вы будете знать, как с ним обращаться. А теперь, почему бы вам не взять эту восхитительную мантию и не отправиться в свои спальни?

Гарри сразу же спохватился, ища скинутую куда-то в угол вещь, пока Эллиот слегка заторможено отправился к двери. Ему казалось, будто его окунули в какой-то сладкий сироп, который теперь неприятно лип к лицу, мешая держать глаза открытыми. Проходя мимо директора, Мёрфи был осторожно придержан за плечо, заставив ее затаить дыхание.

— Ничего не бывает просто так, мистер Мёрфи. Даже увиденное вами сегодня обязательно повлияет на вас. Будьте осторожны на пути обратно.

Его тут же отпустили, проводив изучающим взглядом голубых глаз, как он с Гарри скрываются под мантией и юркнув за дверь.

— Я провожу тебя до подземелий, — Гарри, стоящий позади как можно тише прошептал это, памятуя о казалось всевидящем Филче, который даже в такой темени и под мантией мог их найти.

— Спасибо.

— А что… что ты видел там, в зеркале?

Гарри не заметил, как у Эллиота поджались губы, но заметил затянувшееся молчание.

— Прости. Если не хочешь говорить… то не надо.

— Да тень какую-то и все. — прошептал под нос Мёрфи абсолютно не заметив, как случайно брошенные слова отчего-то осчастливили одного маленького гриффиндорца.


End file.
